Love is Like an Avalanche
by scottishdragon
Summary: Charles Carson and Elsie Hughes meet in a most unusual and terrifying way, but is Charles ready to take on all that is Elsie Hughes? Will her past and his future drive them apart? Will their newly forged relationship survive what is to come or will it all come crashing down around them like an avalanche?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The bitter cold air stung his prominent nose as he swished down the slopes, ice crystals forming on his thick eyebrows as his warm breath swept upwards. It was late afternoon and the winter sun was stunningly bright as Charles Carson headed to the ski lodge located at the bottom of the mountain. He first caught sight of her a few meters below him, her long, dark, auburn hair catching the sunlight like a streak of fire coming out from under her helmet. She was dressed in black bibs her red skis slicing through the snow. The next few minutes would later haunt his dreams. As he rounded a curve at the edge of a precipice called Dead Man's Fall, he watched in horror as one of her skis broke loose. Miraculously she managed a few meters balancing on one ski as she tried to slow down but the next curve was too tight and she careened off Dead Man's Fall like a ski jumper off the end of a chute. His heart stopped. He flew to the edge of the dropoff, throwing down his poles and peering over the side as he watched her body tumble like a rag doll down the craggy face until she stopped just at the edge of another cliff some 20 meters below him. He didn't even think about what he was doing as he threw off his skis and began climbing down the side of the drop off. About 10 meters down he slipped and tumbled another 5, striking his head against a large tree limb that gashed his forehead just about his eye. Oddly he didn't feel any pain though he felt blood trickling down his face. He crawled the rest of the way down to her, holding onto rocks, tree limbs, roots, whatever he could find to grab on to. Finally making it to her he could see that she was still breathing. She lay on her right side, her left arm and leg both obviously broken. He was afraid to move her much in case her back or neck was broken but she was dangerously close to the edge of another cliff and he feared if she woke she might accidentally roll off. He reached his arms around her and pulled her gently backwards to a flatter section of the outcropping. Then removed her snow goggles and pulled the facemask down under her chin so he could see her face. The fog from her breath was visible and that gave him hope. He rolled over onto his back took a deep breath. He needed to get help and fast. Unfortunately he didn't have his cell phone on him. He'd purposefully left it in his room at the lodge needing an escape from the pressures of life for a few hours. He rolled back over and unzipped her coat, searching her pockets, thankfully finding that she did indeed have hers. The screen was shattered, making it hard to see what he was doing but he could just make out the lock screen. "Blast!" he shouted into the frigid air. There was no way he could figure out her lock code...unless...he reached down and gingerly lifted her hand, pressing her thumb over the home button and the phone unlocked. He heaved a sigh of relief and squinting at the cracked screen dialed emergency services. "Hello, I need help. I'm with an injured skier on the side of East Wall Traverse on Black Mountain. She's unconscious but breathing. Hello? Can you hear me? We're on a rocky outcropping about half way down the side of East Wall Traverse. Hello? Yes, did you get that? Can you hear me? East Wall Traverse...Hello?" the phone went dead. He wasn't certain if they'd understood where they were. The call had been garbled. He tried to call again but this time the phone would not respond. He laid back in frustration. The woman moved a little and moaned and he rolled back over to her and realized she had begun to shiver. The sun would be setting soon and the temperature had already begun to plummet. He had to keep them warm or they'd both freeze to death. He'd had some survival training as a boy in scouts but it had been so long ago he wasn't sure he remembered much aside from the fact that he needed to get them as close as possible to each other so they could keep each other warm. He looked her over more carefully, noting that her arm was broken below her elbow and her leg was broken just below her knee but they appeared to be closed fractures, no bones sticking out thank heaven. He crawled across to the other side of her so that he was now facing her and unzipped her coat, slipping it off of her gently and spreading it out on the snow between them. He then carefully pulled her over on the spread out coat and unzipping his he layed down beside her, pulling her against his chest into his large coat and zipping it back up around them. She was thankfully still unconscious and didn't cry out from being moved. He pulled her goggles back down to protect her eyes and her facemask back up to shield it from the cold. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her head into his neck and waited to be rescued. Two hours later it was dark and the temps had dropped even more. His legs felt numb and his fingers ached inside his gloves. He moved his legs from around her for just a moment and she suddenly cried out. He looked down at her face and could see she was trying to open her eyes. "Shhh. It's alright. I've got you. It's ok. I've got you. Shhh." She wrestled against him trying to move, then screamed in agony as shockwaves of pain shot through her body.

Bone aching cold. Excruciating pain. Those are the first sensations that returned to Elsie Hughes as she slowly became more aware of her surroundings. She wanted to open her eyes but they refused to cooperate. She willed her arms and legs to move but they seemed frozen in place. She tried to scream but couldn't seem to manage more than a whimper. Was someone speaking to her? It sounded so far away...I've got you...It's ok...I've got you...Shhhh...Her eyes snapped open and it all came rushing in like an avalanche and she cried out.

She lay on her side, pulled tight against a warm body, someone's arms wrapped tightly around her holding her. She could hear and feel his warm, heavy breath rush by her ear. The screaming was coming from somewhere deep inside her, somewhere primal. She couldn't stop. The pain was too much and she began to lose consciousness again all the while hearing the deep, calm voice telling her, "It's ok. I've got you." as her world once again faded to black.

He heard the helicopter before he saw it but he knew there was no way he could move at this point and they wouldn't see him anyway. He was too cold, hypothermia creeping in at the edges of his consciousness. It circled around for nearly 20 more minutes before the beam of light they were using to search the ground landed on them. "Thank God. Thank God." he whispered as he realized they'd been spotted. Not long after that rescuers were lowered to them on the small outcropping. They unzipped the woman from his coat and wrapped her in a blanket and strapped her in the lift basket, lifting her up into the helicopter. She'd woken up again for a brief moment as she was being strapped into the basket, her screams echoing off the cliff walls. Charles had been helped to his feet and knelt next to the basket. She opened her eyes and he leaned over her. "What's your name?" She looked up at him confused. "What's your name?" he asked again.

"Elsie", she whispered before losing consciousness again.

"Elsie...she says her name is Elsie." Charles said as the rescuers helped him to his feet and wrapped him in a blanket.

"Sir, please stand back. They'll send the basket back down for you next."

"I'm fine. I'm not bad off. Please, take her on to the hospital. Don't make them wait for me."

"No Sir...you've cut your head and your close to hypothermia. You'll be going with her. Now, stand back over here so they can lower the basket."

Charles did as they asked and when the basket lowered again, they had him climb in and strapped him down to be lifted up. Once inside the helicopter the paramedics worked quickly. Two people stabilized Elsie, while another worked on Charles.

"Hello, I'm Carrie. What's your name?"

"Charles...Charles Carson."

"Alright Charles, We're going to put in an IV with some warm fluids and put a bandage on your head alright? How's your neck? Does it hurt at all?" the paramedic asked him.

"No, no...I...I wasn't...I didn't fall like she did. I cut my head on a tree limb trying to get down the slope to her. I saw it...I saw it happening and...I saw her tumbling like...like a rag doll. I...I was trying to get to her…"

"You did a fine job of keeping her still and warm Mr. Carson. Now, let me take care of you alright?" She leaned over and cleaned his blood-streaked face off. "It looks like you'll probably need a few stitches." She wrapped a bandage around his head, placing gauze over the wound. "Do you know her?" Carrie asked, nodding toward where Elsie lay.

"No. I don't. I just happened to be skiing by at just the right time."

"Well, thank God for that. Otherwise...well, people don't usually last very long up here exposed to the elements. You saved her life Mr. Carson."

Elsie began to whimper again and Charles scooted closer to her, leaning over and taking her good hand. "Shhh, you're safe now. We're getting you some help Elsie. It's ok." She opened her eyes for just a moment and a tear slid out. Charles reached over and wiped it away. "Can you hear me Elsie? You're going to be ok."

"Ok…" she barely whispered just before she closed her eyes again.

Once they landed on top of the hospital, things moved fast. A team was waiting on them and they quickly whisked Elsie away on the stretcher, before helping Charles into a wheelchair and heading toward the elevator. They stopped on the surgery floor and Elsie was wheeled one way and Charles the other.

"Where...where are they taking her?" he asked desperately.

"She's going to a trauma room to be assessed and then to surgery Mr. Carson. Do you happen to know her last name?"

"No...no I don't."

"Ok, well we're going to take you in here and get you all cleaned up and stitched up. Are you sure you're not hurt anywhere else?"

"No...no I'm fine, just cold."

Once the nurses had him cleaned up and checked him over thoroughly, the Doctor came in to stitch him up. "Hello, I'm Dr. Clarkson. You're very lucky Mr. Carson. If that branch had struck you a little lower you'd have lost your eye. Now, we're going to admit you for observation overnight and…"

"No! No, I am not going to be admitted! I'm fine save for this gash. I just want to see Elsie...please can you tell me how she's doing?"

"You mean the woman brought in with you? I thought you didn't know each other…"

"We don't...but I...I kept her warm...I held onto her for hours so we didn't fall any further down the mountain and I...I need to know she's ok. She's got no one here who knows her doctor. I'm the closest thing she's got right now. Please…I can't explain it but…"

"Well, I'm afraid she's in surgery and will be for several more hours. We still don't know who she is either. She didn't have any ID on her so we've only got a first name." Dr. Clarkson looked at the anxious look on Charles' face and made a decision. "Look, since she's got no one here I don't see why you can't see her once she's out of surgery, but on one condition. Until she's in a proper room, you will stay in this bed and let us give you more warm fluids and get you hydrated. You'll not do her any good if you are ill."

"Alright, I'll do that...but please Dr. as soon as it's possible I want to see her."

"You have my word." Dr. Clarkson agreed.

At some point during the night Charles had fallen into a deep sleep. The warm blankets and fluids going into him had done their work. He woke up to a beeping sound as a nurse came into the room. "Looks like your fluids are all done Mr. Carson. I think we can take your IV out now." He sat up groggily in bed and offered up his hand so she could remove the IV.

"What time is it?" he asked sleepily.

"Just past nine in the morning." she smiled.

"Is...Elsie...the woman that was brought in with me in a room yet?"

"Oh...you were together then? Let me just go check and see. I'll be back in just a bit."

Half an hour later the nurse finally returned. "Right, now I have your discharge papers here Mr. Carson but they are conditional." He gave her a questioning look. "You must prove that you can walk to the door and back without being wobbly." Once he'd walked around the room she handed him the papers. "So if you'll just sign here and here and then I'll take you to your friend's room. She's just got settled."

"So she's alright?"

"Yes, well...I'll let the doctor explain everything alright?" Charles nodded as he quickly signed the papers.

"Right now, I'll let you get dressed and once you're ready meet me back up at the nurse's station."

Charles dressed quickly and was ushered into an intensive care room where Elsie lay hooked up to several machines. He quickly walked over and took her hand gently.

"Ah, Mr. Carson. You look much better this morning." Dr. Clarkson said from the doorway.

"How is she?" he asked quickly turning round to face the doctor.

"She's had surgery on her arm and leg. I think they should heal well, but I'm more concerned about her head injury."

"Head injury? What...how bad is it?"

"She's got a nasty concussion. She may be out for quite a while yet. She's going to be in a lot of pain when she wakes up."

"Is it alright if I stay with her, for now? I just don't want her to be alone when she wakes up."

"I don't see why not. Patients tend to do better when someone is with them."

"Thank you doctor."

Charles sat and held Elsie's hand for a while, soon drifting off to sleep in his chair. A nurse came in and woke him about three hours later. When he sat up he realized he was no longer holding Elsie's hand...she was holding his. He looked up at her and she smiled slightly. "Who are you?"

She asked weakly.

"He's the one who saved you, mam." the nurse replied.

"You did?" she asked looking back over at him.

Charles nodded. "I'll tell you about it sometime, but not now...you need to rest."

"What's your name?" she whispered.

"Charles...Charles Carson."

"Hi Charles...I'm Elsie Hughes."

"Hi." he whispered back. She closed her eyes again and drifted back to sleep. Charles stood and went to the nurses station. "Her name is Elsie Hughes. Once she wakes up again I'll see if I can find out about any family."

"Thank you Mr. Carson. You're very kind to stay with her."

He smiled. "It's my pleasure." He couldn't explain it really. He had never felt so instantly attached to someone like this. He knew one thing for certain. He wasn't going to leave her here alone.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Elsie tried to move her arm and pain shot through her causing her to cry out. Her throat was so dry and she felt like she could barely lift a finger. She blinked in the darkness and turned her head toward a sound at her side. He was still here...this man that she didn't know...this man that had saved her life. "Charles?" she tried to whisper but her throat was so dry it came out raspy.

"Hmm?" He sat up groggily and looked at her, his eyes popping open as he realized she'd spoken to him. "Elsie? Are you ok? Do you need the nurse?"

"I'm so thirsty." she whispered.

"I'll be right back." He went in search of the night nurse and soon returned with her in tow and a cup of water. The nurse held her head up and Charles helped her sip some water.

"Thank you." she sighed as she lay her head back down.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asked.

"Groggy and weak." she replied quietly.

"You've had surgery on your arm and leg, they were both badly broken but should heal well. You also have a concussion. You've got quite a lot of pain meds on board so you'll be groggy from that. Right now the best thing you can do is rest. Miss Hughes...do you have any next of kin we can call for you? You didn't have any ID on you so we couldn't call anyone for you."

"I've got no family...but my two best friends...Isobel Crawley and Beryl Patmore...can you please get word to them? I can give you their numbers…."

"I don't mind calling them for you." Charles volunteered.

"Alright...yes, thank you." Elsie gave them the numbers and after he'd helped her drink a little more, he excused himself to call her friends.

"That Mr. Carson has been by your side from the moment you were injured" the nurse said as she checked Elsie's vitals. "They said he saw you fall. He climbed down the mountainside, phoned for help and zipped you up in his coat with him to keep you warm. You were both on the edge of a cliff for nearly six hours before they found you.

"Is his head alright?" Elsie asked worriedly.

"Yes, just a few stitches. He cut it on a branch trying to get to you. That's a sweet man right there. He wouldn't leave your side. Didn't want you to wake up alone."

Charles came back into the room then. "I've phone your friend Beryl and she's going to collect Isobel and they'll be here as soon as they can. She's was quite distraught but I promised to look after you until they arrive."

Elsie reached out her hand and he took it. "Thank you Charles. You don't have to. You don't even know me…"

"Perhaps...but I want to...if that's ok with you?" She nodded and smiled. "Good. Now, I think you need to get some more rest…"

"I will, but first tell me about yourself Charles."

He raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Well, there's not much to tell really. I was staying at Black Mountain Lodge as I assume you were too." She nodded. "I'm a writer from Yorkshire. I was there for some peace and quiet, some inspiration from nature I suppose. I've been sking in the late afternoon each day just before dinner when the crowds have died down a bit."

"Lucky for me." she replied quietly.

"Yes, very lucky."

"Thank you for what you did for me."

"No need to thank me. I did what anyone else would do."

"Maybe. But it wasn't anyone else, it was you, so thank you."

He smiled. "You're welcome."

"What about you Elsie Hughes?" he asked.

"I came up here on holiday, much like yourself in search of some solitude. I love to ski. As you can probably tell I'm Scottish. I own a bakery in Denver. My friend Beryl runs it."

She glanced at his ring finger then back up at his kind eyes. "No Mrs. Carson then?"

"Only my mother." he joked. "She passed away six months ago."

Her brow furrowed. "Oh I'm sorry."

"It's alright. She lived to be 93. She had a good life."

"I lost my Mum 4 years ago. She had alzheimer's. I don't think she knew me in the end."

"I'm sure she knew you."

"How do you know that?"

"She knew you in her heart. A mother's heart never forgets her children."

"That's the sweetest thing to say." she said quietly, her eyes filling with tears. "You've got me all weepy now." she chuckled sadly.

"Ah, it's probably the pain meds." he chuckled.

"Yes...probably so. I'm so tired." she yawned.

"You rest. I'll be right here when you wake up." he said, squeezing her hand gently.

Elsie slept for another two hours before she woke up again. This time, Beryl's face greeted her. "Hello Poppet...how are you feeling?"

"Beryl? Thank you for coming… I know you're both so busy..." she replied, her voice raspy from sleep. "Is Izzy here?"

"Oh pish posh, you know we'd do anything for you love. Izzy's here. She just stepped out to speak with your handsome hero." Beryl grinned.

Elsie rolled her eyes. "Now don't start. He has been very kind. Not only did he rescue me but he has not left my side since I arrived according to the nurses."

"He's lovely. Izzy asked him to tell her all about it. They didn't want to disturb you and he was hungry so they've gone down to the cafe for a bite to eat."

"Oh my...she'll be grilling him for hours."

Beryl chuckled. "Probably….Els, how are you feeling truly?"

"Very sore...the pain meds are helping so long as I don't move. My head aches."

"The doctor says they'll be moving you to a regular room tomorrow. That's good news."

"Mmm, hmmm." she replied sleepily. "I'm sorry Beryl. I'm just so tired."

"Sleep love. We'll be here when you wake up."

Down in the cafe, Charles was getting the third degree from Isobel Crawley. "So you're a writer? What have you written? Anything I'd recognize?"

Charles grinned. "Probably, but I use a pen name."

"Oh? Mysterious and heroic!" she teased. "Not going to tell me then?"

"You'll be sworn to secrecy." he warned.

"My lips are sealed." she promised.

"A Walk Through the Hills"

"Seriously?!"

"Mmm, hmm." he nodded.

"YOU'RE Carson Edwards?!"

"Shhh!" he chuckled. "Don't tell the world! Edwards is my Mum's maiden name. Not very creative really. I'm surprised I've not been found out."

"I've read all your novels! 'Summer by the Sea', 'Louisiana Waltz'...Oh! 'Isle of Passion'"!"

"Yes, well...I'm flattered you enjoy them." he smiled self-consciously.

"Oh my goodness...that is really something. My favorite author sitting across the table from me!"

"Oh come on….I can't possibly be your favorite...I write mushy romance novels…"

"They're beautifully written, not mushy...they're real...down to earth...they're not like the others I've read."

"Well, thank you. I'm truly am happy you enjoy them. I came up here to begin my next one...but I've had a bit of writer's block." he said, pushing his food around his plate.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something soon. You know what they say, the more you worry…"

"The more you worry." he finished for her. "Shall we go up and see if she's awake?"

"Yes, let's do." Isobel smiled, standing to follow him. As they stepped into the elevator she spoke again. "Charles, thank you for what you did for Elsie. She's very special to me. We've been friends a very long time."

"I'm just glad I was there to help. She's...I don't know really...captured me somehow...I feel close to her even though we've really only just met. It's very hard to explain really but I feel...responsible for her somehow."

Izzy smiled. "Charles, she's very...fragile just now and I don't mean from the accident. She's recently widowed...four months ago, and well, let's just say it was all _very_ stressful. She came up here to try and sort of reset...get a fresh start so to speak. I don't presume to speak for her, but she's had a rough go of it so, just...go slow."

"I understand. I only hope to be her friend." he smiled.

"I believe you've already achieved that." she replied as they stepped off the elevator. They walked into Elsie's room and Beryl stood offering her seat to Izzy. "Hello love. How are you?" Izzy asked quietly, pushing Elsie's hair back out of her face.

"Great...when can I go home?" she joked weakly.

"Well, one step at a time now love." Izzy replied, chuckling. "I've had a nice chat with your rescuer and I'm happy to say he's passed the inquisition with flying colors."

"Oh?" Looking over Izzy's shoulder at Charles she mouthed. "I'm sorry." The all laughed.

"It wasn't too painful." he replied. Dr. Clarkson walked in and stopped at the door, surprised by all the visitors.

"Well! It looks like you're having a party in here!" the doctor said, looking around the room.

"Hello doctor. I'm Isobel Crawley and this is Beryl Patmore. We're Elsie's closest friends."

"It's very nice to meet you both! So, Elsie...I've need to speak with you about what all we did in surgery and what the plan is from here. Do you want to speak with me alone or…"

"No doctor. I'm perfectly fine with them being here. It's preferable really. With all these pain meds in me, I'm likely to forget what you've said." she smiled.

"Alright, well you had a severely broken arm and leg. Both required a steel rod in your leg and steel plate in your arm. That's actually good for you because it means you don't have to have a plaster cast on your leg. You'll have an immobilizer that'll you'll wear 24/7. Since you have an open wound from the surgery on your arm as well, we didn't put a full cast on. It's a removable cast so that we can remove your stitches in a few days. You'll be in a wheelchair for 6 weeks, no weight bearing during that time, after that you'll have physical therapy 3 times a week." Elsie nodded. "Any questions?"

"When can I go home?"

"You want to leave already? You just got here!" he joked. "We'll see how you do. A few more days at least. Where is home?"

"I live in Denver."

"That'll be long ride. Let's make sure you're ready for it before we send you home alright?"

"Alright." she nodded.

He turned and looked at Charles. "Mr. Carson, your eye is quite swollen today. Might I suggest that you apply some ice to it at least four times a day? Your stitches can come out in about a week. If you're still here we can do it here, if not...please see your doctor at home."

"Thank you doctor."

"Do you live in Denver as well?" the doctor asked.

"I do indeed." Charles replied. "I just moved there this past month actually so I'm new to town."

"Did you now? Where do you live?" Beryl asked.

"I just bought a home in Cherry Creek."

"Oh my...very nice part of town." Beryl said, raising her eyebrows at Izzy.

"I daresay he can afford it." Izzy replied, winking at him.

"Well, I'll leave you to your visitors Ms. Hughes...just rest. That's the best thing you can do right now. Rest and let your body heal."

Once the doctor had gone, Izzy turned and looked at Elsie. "Well now, he's quite good looking isn't he?"

"Who? Charles or the doctor?" Beryl teased.

"Well, Charles is indeed quite handsome but I was talking about the good doctor." Izzy replied, grinning at Charles.

"Please ladies, you'll turn my head." they all giggled.

Beryl turned to Elsie, "Love we're gonna go on to the hotel now alright? You need to get some rest. We'll be back tomorrow when they move you to your room."

"I hate that you're having to put everything on hold because of me." Elsie replied groggily.

"Nonsense. Daisy's running the bakery and she's got Ivy to help."

"That's right." Izzy replied. "I've got my next four days of shifts covered at the hospital. I needed a break anyway." she smiled.

"You're a nurse then?" Charles asked surprised.

"I work in the labor and delivery unit."

"Oh, that's wonderful!"

"I do love it, but it is exhausting at times. I'm afraid broken bones and such are out of my realm of knowledge."

"Well, still, I'm glad Elsie has you as a friend. That could be very helpful in her recovery."

"Yes, I'm counting on it!" Elsie replied. Beryl and Izzy kissed her forehead and bid her goodbye until tomorrow and she was once again left alone with Charles.

"I hope Izzy didn't grill you too harshly."

"No, no. She was very kind...but she knows my secret identity now so I'll have to be sure not to anger her in any way." he chuckled.

"Secret identity? Who are you? Bruce Wayne?" she giggled.

"No one as interesting as that." Charles explained his conversation with Izzy and Elsie was intrigued. She'd not read any of his books unfortunately, but she'd heard of him for sure, and was quite impressed.

"So, you're a famous writer only no one knows your true identity?"

"That is correct. It's rather nice really. I'm about to walk about with anonymity. Not that people would be following me around asking for autographs anyway." he chuckled.

"Oh I don't know. Izzy just goes on and on about those books, as do many people. I'm quite chuffed to know that I've got a famous friend." she teased.

"So...I'm your friend?"

"I certainly hope so Charles. I mean, you saved my life. You've stayed by my side since I arrived here." she paused for a moment looking up at him. "Why have you stayed?"

"When I first layed eyes on you, you were whizzing down the slopes in front of me. Your hair, was flying behind you having escaped out from under your helmet and the sun catching it is what I first noticed. It looked like flames trailing behind you. When I round the corner I saw your ski come off and then watched you hurtle off the side of the mountain. I watch you tumble down the hill like a limp rag doll and stop on a small outcropping. I couldn't get to you fast enough. I was terrified you were dead. When I made it to you and saw the condition you were in all I could think about was how was I going to keep you alive so we could be rescued. I didn't carry my cell phone. I still feel badly about that. I could have called for help sooner, stayed on the line longer so they could find us quickly. But I found yours in your pocket. It was shattered but I was able to unlock it and make the call but your phone was badly damaged and they couldn't hear most of what I said. They had a general area but that was all so it took them longer to find us. I did the only thing I knew to do. I laid us both on top of your coat on the snow and I zipped you up inside my coat with me so we could stay warm. All the while I just kept praying, "Dear God, please let this beautiful creature survive so I can get to know her…" he looked up at her and she had tears running down her cheeks. "Hey now, what's this?"

"If you hadn't been there…"

"But I was. I was there."

"Thank God for you." she whispered. She sniffled and Charles wiped her eyes with a tissue. She chuckled. "Not so beautiful now am I?"

"At the risk of you thinking I'm flirting with you...you my dear, are gorgeous." he said seriously.

She giggled. "My hair is in knots, my face is swollen from the IV fluids, my body is broken and bruised. I don't feel very beautiful right now...and I don't mind you flirting, so long as your words are sincere.

"Then let me say sincerely, Elsie Hughes, that you are indeed very beautiful to me."

She stared at him for a long moment. Her deep blue eyes searching his deep brown ones. She didn't know why but she just knew that she could trust him...that he was genuine. "You're quite handsome yourself Mr. Carson." she blushed.

He chuckled. "I look like Frankenstein right now."

"Ah, now that's one of my favorite books."

"Seriously? No wonder you've not read any of my books."

"I shall endeavor to change that Mr. Carson. It seems I'll have a lot of time on my hands for a while."

"Good." he smiled.

She yawned widely. "You should go get some rest. You've no need to stay here all night. I'm just going to sleep and you need to rest and recover as well. Please, go get some rest. I'll still be right here in the morning."

"If you're sure."

"I am. I've caused you enough distress Mr. Carson."

"You have been worth every minute. I'll be back in the morning. Get some rest." She reached out her hand and he lifted it to his lips and kissed it gently. "Until tomorrow Miss Hughes." he said gently, his deep voice stirring something inside her that hadn't been awakened in a very long time.

"Goodnight." she whispered as he left.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

When she awoke the next morning, having been roused by the nurse coming to check her vitals, she was informed she'd be moved to a regular room within the hour. Izzy and Beryl came in just as they were packing her up to move her and walked along behind as they headed for the elevator. A short trip up two floors and she was wheeled into a much larger, more comfortable room. Once they'd hooked her back up to all the monitors and refilled her water jug, the nurses left.

"How did you sleep love?" Izzy asked, sitting in a large chair by her bed.

"Not very well. They come in every hour to check vitals. Even with all the pain meds in me it woke me up."

"Ah, yes we nurses can be quite annoying that way." Izzy chuckled.

"Is Mr. Carson coming back today?" Beryl asked.

Elsie nodded. "He said he would."

"I know we've only just met him, but I really like him. He seems a nice bloke." Beryl said, glancing over at Izzy.

"Yes, very nice. He's quite taken with you Els." Izzy teased.

"I don't see how or why? I got a look at myself this morning and it was quite frightening. Why didn't you tell me my face was all black and blue?"

"You're whole body is black and blue. Why single out your face." Beryl replied dryly, earning a smack from Izzy.

"All the more proof he's a decent sort."

"Who's a decent sort? Have I already got competition?" came a deep voice from the doorway. They all turned quickly to look at Charles standing in the doorway, a large vase of yellow roses in his hands.

"Oh my! Those are gorgeous!" Beryl cooed. Glancing over and winking at Elsie. "Here, let's put them here by the window." she said, taking them from him.

"How did you know?!" Elsie asked, smiling widely.

"How did I know what?" he asked, looking at Elsie and then over at Izzy and Beryl.

"That yellow roses are her absolute favorite." Izzy answered for her.

"Are they? Oh good, I made the right choice then!" he said relieved. "I didn't know...I just...well to be honest they were my mother's favorites. She always said that yellow roses smelled better than any other kind and they're cheery."

Elsie nodded. "Yes, they do smell the best and they really do cheer up a room. Oh, thank you Charles! They're gorgeous!"

He smiled kindly at her. "You are most welcome. How are you feeling today?"

"A little more lively but so very sore. I didn't realize my face was all black and blue. She said, placing her hands on both her cheeks.

"Well then, we're a matched pair." he chuckled. His eye had swollen shut during the night and the bruising was much more noticable.

"Oh dear, you really do need to ice that." Izzy stated.

"Yes, here, sit down over here by Elsie and I'll go ask the nurse for an ice pack." Beryl said, standing up and giving him her seat.

"Now ladies, don't fuss over me. I'll be fine, really."

"Please Charles, come sit here by me and let them take care of you too. It's the least we can do." Elsie pleaded.

He sighed but acquiesced and sat down next to her bed. A few minutes later Beryl returned with an ice pack and some advil. Now, you take these she said, handing him a small cup of water and two pills and place this over your eye...twenty minutes. I'm setting a timer."

"Yes mam."

"So, Els we thought perhaps we could get your things from the lodge. Your suitcase and belongings are still there. The nurse gave us the clothes you had on when you came in, they're ruined but the room key was in the pocket." Beryl stated.

"Oh, yes that would be wonderful. No sense in being charged extra days. I was due to checkout today by noon."

"Alright, we'll take care of that then. Now, about your phone…" Beryl stated, handing over the smashed up device.

"Oh great...it was brand new."

"Have you got insurance?" Izzy asked hopefully.

"Yes, I believe so. I'll have to call the carrier to verify it."

"Let me call for you. I can hand the phone to you if they need to speak with you. Perhaps one of us can pick up a new phone while we're out today." Beryl volunteered.

A few minutes later they had that matter all worked out and they'd be picking up her new phone later that afternoon once they'd checked her out of her room at the lodge.

"Do you want us to bring your suitcase and things here to the hospital?" Izzy asked.

"Oh dear, you know I hadn't really thought about it but you know how I always overpack…"

"That's an understatement." Beryl chuckled.

"Yes well...my suitcase is very large and...then there's my shoe bag and my makeup bag and...I did some shopping day before yesterday…"

"Oh my." Izzy giggled.

Charles interrupted. "Tell you what, I still have a room at the lodge. I'm actually booked for another week. How about you just bring the things to my room and I stow them in the closet until you're ready for them? I don't mind, it's a rather...large room so it won't be a bother at all."

"Oh? Are you sure? I don't want it to be in your way. You're meant to be on holiday not babysitting me or my things for heaven's sake." Elsie said, her brow furrowed.

"I'm not cleared to ski until my stitches are out so that's off the table. I cannot seem to come up with word one on my new novel and would just be sitting and stewing in my room. Therefore, being in your company is actually a much more pleasant alternative." he said, raising his eyebrows for emphasis.

"If you're sure it won't be a bother, I would greatly appreciate it then." Elsie replied smiling at him.

"Good. It's settled. I'll go with them to get your things moved to mine for the time being and then come back in time for lunch while they go and pick up your new phone."

That settled they chatted for a while longer waiting on Dr. Clarkson to make his morning rounds.

"Well, good morning Ms. Hughes! You are looking a bit more lively today. How are you feeling?" the doctor asked as he came into her room.

"Very sore today but otherwise a bit better. I was wondering two things...when can I get this IV out of me and when can I get rid of this infernal catheter….sorry Charles…" she said, glancing over at him as he turned deep red.

The doctor chuckled. "Well the IV is how we're giving you your pain meds and I'd like you to keep that at least another day. As far as the catheter goes, if you think you can use a bedpan we can take it out."

"Dr. Clarkson, I can assure you that where there's a will, there's a way. I cannot tolerate it any longer...please." she said, looking at him pitifully.

"Ok. I'll tell the nurse she can remove it...but if it causes you too much pain to use the bedpan we'll have to put it back in."

"I'm willing to risk it!" Elsie replied with determination.

The doctor checked her over, writing notes on her chart. "Your blood pressure has been a little on the high side. Not terrible, but higher than I like to see. It is most likely due to you being in pain. They've set you up with a little button here that you can push once an hour if the pain starts to be too much...and I do want you to push it Elsie. Don't try to tough it out. You need to be calm so you can heal." She nodded. "I'm making a note for the nurse to come remove the catheter, and then I also want her to remove the bandages and put fresh ones on your surgical sites. That is going to be painful so I want her to do it just after you've pushed the button on the pain meds. Elsie's brow furrowed and she looked over at her friends.

"Can someone be with her when you do that?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, of course. I'd prefer it. It will help her to remain calm." Dr Clarkson answered. "Do you have any questions Elsie?"

"No, I don't think so. Thank you doctor." she replied, her eyelids growing heavy once again.

"Alright, I'll check in on your later. Get some rest."

A little while later Charles, Izzy and Beryl headed out to move Elsie's things from her room at the lodge into Charles'.

"We'll go to her room and get everything packed up and ring you when we're ready to move it all." Beryl told him.

"You don't need any help packing it all up?" he asked.

Izzy chuckled. "Elsie is a bit messy Charles...we don't know what we're walking into. Unless you care to be picking up her unmentionables…"

Charles gulped. "Ah….no….no indeed. You two go get it all packed up and I'll come help you tote the cases up to my room."

Beryl and Izzy entered Elsie's room and stopped, shaking their heads. They truly loved her but her room was a mess as expected. There were three pairs of boots strewn on the floor, her nightie and dressing gown thrown on the bed. Her bra and panties and dirty clothes were in the bathroom floor and her makeup was strewn all over the countertop.

Izzy chuckled. "Ah, yes we were right not to ask for Charles' help packing up."

They retrieved all her things and Izzy sat on the case while Beryl zipped it shut. "Whew! How on earth did she get this thing closed by herself?!" Beryl laughed. They rang Charles and he came down to help them tote her things up to his room...the penthouse to be precise. When the elevator stopped, Charles reached over and put in a code on a special keypad and the door opened up to the foyer of a huge suite. Beryl and Izzy both gasped causing Charles to turn and look at them sheepishly.

"Ridiculous, isn't it?" He said, looking around. "My publisher booked it for me. It's too much...overkill."

"It's...beautiful!" Izzy said, finally finding her voice. The room, in keeping with the style of the lodge looked like the inside of a luxurious mountain cabin. There was an enormous open main room, cozy leather couches in front of a huge, stone fireplace, dark, granite countertops and stainless steel in a finely appointed kitchen and the view of the snow covered mountains from the floor to ceiling windows looked like a postcard.

Charles broke their reverie. "Um, we can put her things in one of the extra bedrooms." he said, pointing to one of three doors to the right side of the room.

"Right." Beryl replied, glancing at Izzy, her eyes wide. She opened the middle door and stepped into a beautiful room with heart pine walls and sturdy berber carpet. The bed had a red plaid flannel spread and a load of matching, decorative pillows. One entire wall of the room was floor to ceiling windows with another amazing view. It was extremely warm and cozy. Beryl sat Elsie's makeup case and shoe bag on the bed and Charles placed her suitcase against the wall.

"Wow." Izzy said, stepping in behind them.

"All the rooms have nice views." Charles commented. "Well, I think I'll clean up a bit before I head back over to the hospital. What time do you think you'll be done at the mobile store?"

Beryl shook her head to try and shake away the shock and replied. "Um, I hope no more than an hour. You know how these things can be. Elsie did speak with them and told them we're coming so hopefully we won't run into any issues picking up the phone for her."

"Alright, well I'll meet you back at the hospital in about an hour then?" Charles asked. Both women nodded. "Listen, I hope you don't think this is weird...or inappropriate but...well I have this huge suite so I'd like to make you an offer...if you feel it's too odd I won't be offended."

"You make it sound like your about to offer us an indecent proposal." Beryl chuckled.

"I hope not!" Charles responded aghast.

"I'm sorry...I'm just teasing!" Beryl reassured, patting his arm.

"It's just, I wanted to offer you both a room if you'd like. There's a shared ensuite between the last two rooms. Then you'd not have to worry about the expense of a room while you're here. There's no sense in this all going to waste on one person." he said, looking around the suite.

"That's...that's very kind of you Charles. Very kind indeed. Let us think about it while we're out today. I promise we'll let you know when we see you later." Izzy responded kindly.

"Fair enough." Charles smiled. "I wanted to thank you both, for allowing me to stay with her. I mean, you don't know me really." He walked over to the counter and picked up the wallet he laid down a few minutes before. He opened it and took something out, walking over to them and handing it to Izzy. "Here...my driver's license, my insurance card...my library card." he grinned handing them over. "I want you to be sure about me."

Both women glanced at the cards and handed them back. "Thank you for that...but I didn't doubt you." Izzy replied, smiling.

"But it is very good of you to make certain we're comfortable." Beryl added. "Now, you get cleaned up and get back over to Elsie. I have a suspicion she'll be happy to see you return." she winked.

Just as Charles arrived at the hospital and made it to the door of Elsie's room he heard her cry out and he burst through the door quickly to find the nurse removing Elsie's leg from the splint so she could change the bandages. With the blanket removed, her hospital gown rucked up to the top of her thigh and her hand over her face as she grimaced in pain, she didn't even notice him come in. Charles stopped, his face flushing bright red and then turning his back quickly the nurse looked up and spoke.

"Oh, good. You're just in time. I think Ms. Hughes could use someone's hand to squeeze."

Elsie's hand dropped from her face and she looked up at him, her face pale with pain. "Oh God, I'm sorry Charles...I should be mortified but it hurts so bad I...I'm sorry, you don't have to…"

"Hush now...it may come as a shock to you but I've seen a woman's legs before." he teased as he made his way to the side of the bed and took her hand. "Now, you squeeze it as tight as you like and scream as loud as you need. I'm right here." he said kindly. She nodded a tear running down her cheek.

"Thank you. I don't know why you've stayed by my side...you don't even know me...but thank you." she sniffled.

"I can't imagine being anywhere else." he replied, nodding at the nurse that he was ready. She lifted Elsie's leg gently out of the splint and she cried out again, several Scottish expletives he didn't understand passing her lips. As the nurse removed the bandages from her lower leg and the incision was laid bare, Charles' eyes were wide. It was quite an impressive wound, nearly 6 inches in length down the front of her shin and held closed with about 12 stitches. The nurse cleaned it gently, applied ointment and then laid her leg back in the splint but leaving it open for now.

"Now, let's do your arm love." the nurse said kindly. The splint on her arm went from her hand to her elbow. The nurse opened the velcro fasteners and gently removed it from her arm, Elsie hissing in pain as she did so. She removed the bandage covering another 3 inch incision on the inside of Elsie's forearm, about halfway between her wrist and elbow. This one had about 6 stitches. She cleaned it up and then turned to Elsie. "Alright love, Linda will be here in just a few minutes to give you a sponge bath. That should make you feel much better. I won't close up your braces until she's done.

"Thank you. That sounds wonderful." Elsie replied.

"Lie very still and don't move your arm or leg. I'll send Linda right in." Elsie nodded.

Charles cleared his throat. "I uh...think I'll go down and get a bite to eat while you're having your bath." He gave her hand a quick squeeze and stood to leave.

"Charles."

He turned to look down at her. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

Looking down into her blue eyes something clenched at his heart. This woman was making him feel things he hadn't felt...ever before. He didn't know how or why but he just _knew_ that this was the start of something bigger. Without even thinking he leaned down and kissed her forehead sweetly.

"You are quite welcome Elsie." He turned and left just as Linda was coming in to give Elsie her bath.

TBA


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Elsie sighed, a happy smile on her face as the nurse's aid came in. "Well now, that's a happy face. I don't usually get that look when I come into the room." she teased. "Hi, I'm Linda.

"Hello Linda, I'm Elsie. I do so appreciate your help."

"Oh it's nothing love. Just doing my job. Now, let's get you cleaned up before that nice gentleman comes back, shall we?" Elsie blushed. "I heard the story. Very romantic it is. He's a hero, saving you like he did...and he's handsome too. They say he's not hardly left your side since you came in!" the nurse chatted.

"Yes, I am very lucky he was there. He saved my life. I don't think I can ever repay him for that and for staying with me like he has. He's been lovely."

"Alright so here's how this works. I've got a basin of warm water, some soap and a washcloth. You've got two choices. I can bathe you or you can do it yourself and push the button when you're done. Just don't get your incisions or your brace wet. We'll change the sheets once your down and you'll be all clean and cozy." Elsie nodded.

"I think I can manage it. I'll call if I need help." There was no way she was going to be bathed like an invalid. She still had a good arm.

"Alrighty then. Just push the call button when you're done love."

"Thank you." Once the nurse's aid had left she set about bathing off. She was able to get everything clean except for the arm she was using to wash herself with. She dried herself off with the towel the nurse had left and covered herself back up with the hospital gown just as Izzy and Beryl came into the room. "Oh, good...you're just in time. I need a little help."

"What do you need?" Izzy asked, setting her things down.

Elsie looked at her sheepishly. "Would you mind terribly wiping off this arm?" she said, holding up her good arm and the damp washcloth.

Izzy smiled. "Oh course love." She wiped down Elsie's arm and had her sit forward and washed her side and back as well. "Why didn't you have the nurse help you?" Izzy asked.

"It's too embarrassing! I don't even know her. Besides, there are some parts of me I don't want anyone else washing if you know what I mean!" she said, laying back with a groan once Izzy had tied up her gown again. "Thank you Izzy."

"You are quite welcome."

"Here, sit back up for a minute and let me brush your hair." Beryl said as she sat behind her on the edge of the bed and pulled a brush through her long, tangled locks.

"Feel like I at the the spa now." Elsie joked. "All I need now is a facial and a manicure."

"That can be arranged." Beryl replied.

"Maybe later. Who knew a bath could be so exhausting?" she said laying back, her eyelids heavy. "Oh but I feel so much better."

"Good! Where's your handsome admirer?" Beryl teased.

Elsie rolled her eyes. "Admirer? I don't think so. He went down to get a bite to eat so I could have my bath."

"Elsie, you should see his suite at the lodge! He's in the penthouse! It's enormous! A master suite and 3 extra bedrooms...and the views! It's quite amazing!" Beryl gushed.

"Really? My goodness! You said he's an author right? Just how popular are his books Izzy? I know you've read them. Romance novels are not really my thing…"

"Elsie, he is the best selling romance author in the world! I mean, he's written, what...25 or more books? He comes out with a new one each year and I always have to stand it line to get it. Of course, he never does interviews or signings because he goes by the name Carson Edwards and likes to remain anonymous. He must be worth a fortune though...I mean, they made a movie from at least two of his books that I know of and I believe a third is coming out this year!"

"Really?"

Izzy nodded. "He offered to let us stay in the extra bedrooms in his suite while we're here so we don't have to pay for lodging."

"Oh? And are you going to do it?"

"I don't see why not." Beryl replied.

Izzy chuckled. "He even showed us his driver's license, insurance card and library card so we'd know for certain he wasn't an imposter."

Elsie giggled as Linda, the nurse's aid stuck her head in the door. "All ready to be strapped back into those braces?"

"Ready!" Elsie replied. Just as the nurse finished up replacing her bandages and closing up her leg and arm brace there was a knock on the door and Charles cracked it just enough to be heard.

"Is it safe to come in?"

Elsie pulled the blanket back up as they all replied "Yes!"

Charles came in and greeted them. "Well now, you look like you feel better."

"Much better, thank you."

"Wonderful!"

"Oh, Els, I almost forgot...we picked up our new phone. The guy at the store got it all set up for you and you've had several text messages come through since then. It just kept going off." Izzy said, digging in her purse and then handing the phone to Elsie.

"I wonder who on earth is texting me? You two are here so that just leaves Daisy and Ivy…" her voice trailed off. "Oh." her face went pale.

"What is it?" Izzy asked, looking concerned.

"It's my lawyer. It looks like I missed several calls from him and he's resorted to text messages asking me to call."

"What sort of lawyer sends text messages?" Charles scoffed.

"A lawyer who is also a close friend." Elsie replied. "Charles, do you mind if I make a phone call in private? I'm sorry I…"

"No no...it's fine. To be honest I promised my publisher I'd report in this afternoon and I owe him a phone call so I'll go take care of that while you call."

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be…"

"No worries Elsie, please. I completely understand." he smiled. "I'll be back up in a bit."

"Thank you." He gave her a quick wink and headed out.

"Els...what is it?" Beryl asked sitting down in the chair next to her bed.

"Apparently the insurance company is being difficult." she replied as she dialed her lawyer's number.

"Thomas? Yes, hello love. I'm sorry I've not called you back. I had a bit of an accident two days ago and I'm in hospital...yes I'll be fine eventually. I had an accident skiing and I've a broken leg and arm...I'm sorry! I've been a bit out of it and I didn't even think to call you and my phone was smashed. I just got a new one. Izzy and Beryl are here with me. Oh? Really? Well, that makes no sense Thomas I...yes, alright. Yes, thank you for letting me know dear. I'm not certain when I'll be back as I'm not certain how much longer they plan on keeping me. Just, keep me informed and I'll let you know when I'll be back. Thank you love. Yes, I will. Bye." Elsie ended the call and sighed heavily.

"What?!" Beryl asked worriedly.

"Apparently, because of the nature of Joe's death the insurance company is refusing to pay out until they are satisfied his death wasn't due to criminal activity." She said, looking wide eyed at her friends. "I don't understand. The police never said anything about the possibility of criminal activity. They told me someone broke in and he apparently confronted them and was shot. This is the first I'm hearing of it." she said, her voice wobbling with emotion. "If...If I don't get the insurance money how will I be able to pay off his hospital bills? They're ten of thousands Izzy."

"Now, now. Let's not jump to conclusions. You know how insurance companies are. I'm sure it'll all come right in the end." Izzy reassured.

"She's right. No sense borrowing trouble. Now relax!" Beryl answered, patting her hand where it lay on the bed.

"I don't know what I'd do with the two of you...truly. You're my best friends." Elsie replied, getting a bit teary-eyed. "Thomas is going to call me later tonight to explain everything he knows so far. He was about to meet with the insurance company solicitors to get all the details."

"Well, you know Thomas has your best interests at heart and he'll do everything in his power to get you what you deserve Els."

"I know...I just...there's something I haven't told you and...You see, Joe was...well, you know he liked to drink." she half-laughed and they nodded. "And he could get a bit rough around the edges when he was drunk."

"That's putting it nicely." Beryl replied, anger tinging her voice.

"Yes, well...he also liked to gamble." Elsie said, twisting the covers in her good hand. "He came over the night before he was shot...said he was sorry for what he'd done, that he still loved me desperately, that he wanted to change and that he wanted to come back home, move back in, work things out and I...I told him...no." Tears spilled over the edges now and her voice caught in her throat. Beryl stroked her hand and Izzy placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know that he went back home and got drunk, they said he was intoxicated when he was brought into the hospital...and...what if it's my fault?" she cried.

"What?! How on earth could it possibly be your fault Els? The man was a drunkard who made a habit of hitting his wife! If he was going to change he would have done it a long time ago. You were right to refuse him and him going home and getting himself drunk was not your fault in any way!" Beryl soothed.

"That's right! And who's to say that he'd have been any better able to fight off an attacker had he been sober. Whoever broke in had in mind to kill him no matter what. Look, even if the person that broke in knew him and killed him because of a debt he owed, it won't change the insurance outcome. What they need to know is...was he actively involved in a criminal act when he died." Izzy explained.

"Exactly...and we can't know that for certain until the police finish their investigation. In the meantime, you are not to worry one iota about hospital bills...not his OR yours! The hospital will take payments if that's what is needed or in some instances they even right things off if they know they've no hope of being reimbursed. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it Els. Right now, the only thing you need to worry about is getting better." Beryl insisted, giving Elsie's hand a quick squeeze as she noticed Charles standing outside the door. "Oh, Charles...you can come in!" she said a little too brightly.

Charles had come back to the room to see if Elsie was off the phone, he hadn't meant to eavesdrop but he couldn't help but hear the last part of their conversation due to the door being slightly open.

He entered and smiled at the ladies kindly. "Well, my publisher has given me an extra month to submit my ideas for my next book so I have a bit of a reprieve."

"Oh? Well, that's good news for you then! Very kind of them to allow you extra time." Elsie said warmly.

"Yes, I explained what happened and they felt I needed the extra time to recover emotionally." he said, rolling his eyes. "They coddle me...truly."

"Well, I can't say I'd not enjoyed a bit of coddling now and again." Beryl laughed.

"Amen to that." Elsie replied, then blushed as she looked up at Charles who was smiling happily at her.

"Charles, your eye is swelling again. Let's get you sat down and put some ice on it." Izzy stated, her look brooking no argument. Charles sat in the chair closest to Elsie and did as he was told.

"Can we turn on the telly perhaps?" Elsie asked sleepily.

They all sat and watched a sitcom, laughing along with the silly plot, then Izzy changed it to the midday news.

They chatted about this and that as the news stories unfolded but the big story of the night appeared to be about a man and woman who'd been shot and killed outside they're denver home. The only reason the suspect had been caught was because he'd run a red light as he'd made his escaped and been t-boned by tractor trailer and killed. They found the weapon he'd used on him. The next part of the story seemed to go in slow motion as cold, icy fear ran down Elsie's back. According to the reporter, the bullets used to kill the couple came from the same gun used to gun down another man who had recently died of his injuries a Mr. Joseph Hughes. Beryl and Izzy gasped as they turned to look at Elsie who had gone completely pale, her eyes hollow, her mouth hanging open, her breathing erratic. Izzy jumped up and ran to her side.

"Elsie...breath deeply love…"

"I need to be sick…" she whimpered and Izzy handed her the basin sat by her bed as Charles stood and placed the cool ice pack against the back of her neck.

"What's wrong? Do I need to call the nurse?" he asked worried and confused looking at Beryl.

She shook her head. "No."

Elsie vomited into the basin and then Izzy wiped her face and mouth with a cool cloth. "There now, lie down. It's going to be ok love…"

Beryl reached out and put her hand on her good leg and gave her a little squeeze. "How long has it been since you pushed the button on your pain meds love?"

"A few hours." Elie said, her voice raspy.

"Alright, well how about pushing it now love? You need to get some rest. Thomas has promised to call you later. It's going to be alright."

"What? What happening? Are you alright Elsie? Are you sure we don't need to call the nurse?" Charles asked, his brow furrowed with worry.

"No love...She's just had a bit of an upset. She'll be ok."

"What...what about? Surely not the evening news?" Charles asked, gesturing toward the TV.

Beryl looked at Elsie and Izzy nodded. "Elsie, love...can we tell him? He's been so kind. We can't keep it from him if he's going to be around and clearly he cares about you." Izzy smiled over at him.

Elsie opened her eyes, tears on her cheeks and looked over at Charles...the lovely, kind-hearted, bear of a man sitting there looking so worried about her, and finally nodded her head. "You'll find out soon enough." she whispered, then closed her eyes again. "I'm sorry, so sleepy."

Charles stood, wiping her tears from her cheeks with a tissue. "Shhh, now. You get some rest and Izzy and Beryl can explain it all to me. You've no need to worry. We'll be right here when you wake up." Elsie nodded as she drifted off to sleep, the pain medicine finally kicking in.

Izzy looked over at Beryl and then they both looked at Charles. "Shall we go get some coffee in the cafe?" Izzy asked. "She needs to get some rest."

Down in the cafe, coffee's in hand they all sat at a booth in the corner and Izzy began to explain. Izzy, Beryl and Elsie had been friends since grade school. Elsie was the first to get married and she and Joe had been married for 26 years. They seemed happy and no one ever knew anything was wrong in their marriage. Elsie hid it very well. Joe had always loved to drink and everyone knew he could be a real jerk when he was drunk and for 25 years the worst he'd done was throw things around and yell at her. Elsie had never told anyone, not even her best friends. That all changed right after their 26th anniversary when he'd come home drunk after losing a great deal of money on a bet. He was livid when he got home, throwing dishes in the kitchen, knocking over the TV. When Elsie had yelled at him to stop it, he'd hit her and once he started he didn't stop until she fell unconscious, then he left her there and passed out in bed. Elsie woke at about 2 in the morning and called Izzy. She'd been in the hospital for two days but told him she'd not press charges against him on the condition he move out immediately. That was nearly a year ago now. A month and a half ago, Joe had showed up at Elsie's, thankfully sober, and begged her to take him back. He promised to stop drinking. She refused him. He left, apparently went straight back to drinking and that night someone broke into his flat and shot him. He was in hospital for two weeks on life support. Elsie, being his next of kin, had to make the decision to pull the plug when the doctors told her he was brain dead. This ski trip was a sort of reset button. She was going to do some soul searching, rest and relax and return to her friends ready to begin again, but that of course all changed when she'd had her accident. And, then today her solicitor had called to tell her that the life insurance company had questions about her husband's death, saying they wanted to make certain Joe had not been involved in any criminal activity at the time of his death. He was apparently a gambler and the news story tonight...well, they indicated that the same man that killed the man and woman outside their home had killed Joe. A man who was part of an illegal gambling ring. If Joe was involved in anything criminal the night he died the life insurance will not pay out and Elsie will be stuck with all his hospital bills, not to mention now her own. It will be enough to bankrupt her. She'll lose her business.

Charles sat back in the booth, scrubbing his hand down his face. "Wow." was all he could manage as he processed the information.

"So, you see why she's upset now? She's done alright with her business. Enough to pay the mortgage and keep up with daily expenses. This trip was a splurge she'd not wanted to make but we pitched in a little bit and made her do it for her own good." Beryl stated sadly, now feeling guilty that elsie was here because they'd insisted.

"No Beryl...don't go thinking she'd not be here if we hadn't insisted. We couldn't have known this would happen." Izzy said, giving Beryl a steely look.

Beryl sighed heavily. "I know. I know...but, what do we do now?"

"We help her to relax and heal and we support her through whatever happens." Charles chimed in determined. Izzy and Beryl looked up at him surprised, their eyebrows raised. "What?" The two women looked at each other and then back to Charles. "Look, I know I'm new on the scene...but I think you both know that I've been completely bowled over by her. I can't explain it really. I just...look, I know you're going to think I'm nuts...that this knock on the head I received has got me confused or something...but I've never been more clear-minded about something...ever. I...I'm falling for her…" he nearly whispered, twisting his hands on the table in front of them.

"We know." Izzy whispered back, placing her hand over his to still them. "And we both think it's wonderful...just, remember to tread slowly Charles. She's been through a lot in a short amount of time." she said kindly, removing her hand from his.

"And if ya hurt her you'll be the next'un shot." Beryl stated flatly, causing Charles to choke on the large sip of coffee he'd just taken.

"Beryl!" Izzy nearly yelled.

Charles coughed and cleared his throat. "It's alright...I wouldn't expect anything less." he said, winking at Beryl.

Just after 6 that evening Elsie opened her eyes again, looking blearily around the room, her eyes coming to rest on the hulk of a man sitting next to her bed, his head lolled back in sleep. She blinked a few times, trying to focus on him. A door slammed down the hall and he jumped, waking up and catching her looking at him. "You're still here." she stated sleepily.

"Where else would I be?" he asked sitting up straighter, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I was afraid once they'd told you the whole story you'd go running for the hills." she whispered.

"Why on earth would I do that?" he asked, leaning forward to look her in the eye.

"Well, because my life is a mess...I'm a mess...and it may get even worse soon…"

"I'd say it's less of a mess now than it used to be, huh?" she nodded sleepily. "And if there is more to come, well, we will just face it together, and that'll make it easier...don't you think? That is...if you want my help...if you want me to…"

"Yes!" she whispered again urgently. "Yes I want you to..."

He leaned closer to her, his elbows on the bed, his face very close to hers. "You want me to what Elsie?"

She looked back into his eyes, so warm, so kind...and then he kissed her, gently, quickly. "That...I want that." she smiled, and he kissed her again, slowly, sweetly, before leaning back in his chair as the nurse came into the room.

"Alright you two…" the nurse teased. "I need to check some vitals, although I'd say after that your heart rate has likely spiked." she teased. They both blushed.

 **TBA**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By the end of the week they'd had Elsie up out of bed and into a wheelchair and physical therapy had started. She was miserable during and after each session and had to have pain meds to help her rest. She'd been promised that if she did well the next three days she could go home so she was determined to do whatever it took. Beryl had gone back home after two days to run the bakery and Izzy had left the next day. Charles was booked in the Lodge for another week and had vowed to stay by her side and bring her home in his Land Rover. Elsie was just finishing her breakfast when Charles came in, followed by Dr. Clarkson doing his rounds.

"Oh! Good morning to the both of you!" Elsie said, placing the cover back on her tray and pushing the tray table aside.

Charles winked at her over Dr. Clarkson's shoulder. "Well, Miss Hughes...you got a good report from the physiotherapist yesterday. She says you've been very cooperative and demonstrated great determination." He said, looking down at her chart for another moment, then furrowing his brow as he looked up. "She also says you've been resistant to taking the pain meds when you need them."

Elsie rolled her eyes and huffed, which made Charles chuckle. Dr. Clarkson turned to look at him and then back to her. "I don't like the way they make me feel...all...foggy and groggy." she complained.

"Well, even so...it is imperative that you keep up the physical therapy once you're back home and patients who are in pain do not tend to do as well."

Elsie closed her eyes and started to respond when Dr. Clarkson cut her off. "You're blood pressure is still running a bit high. That's no doubt due in part to you being in pain. It's very important that we keep your blood pressure under control because you are at a greater risk of stroke, having had a major surgery. I understand your reasons, completely...but if you are in pain you must take the medicine. We can give you a lower dose and see how you do. Once I'm certain you'll not stop taking it until told to do so I can release you to go home."

Elsie bit her lip and nodded. "I understand."

"Right, now the nurse is going to come change that bandage again and I think show you how to change it yourself. We'll try the lower dosage of pain meds today and if your blood pressure levels out we'll release you in the morning...provided you'll have help at home. How does that sound?"

"Good...and yes, I'll have help. No worries." Elsie replied with a small smile. "Thank you Dr. Clarkson, for taking such good care of me."

"It has been my pleasure Miss Hughes. I uh...I'm actually coming to Denver next weekend to have dinner with your friend Izzy." he smiled and blushed slightly.

"What?! Oh! That's wonderful!" Elsie gushed, suddenly excited.

"Yes...well, take care Miss Hughes."

"You too Dr. Clarkson."

As he closed the door Charles moved over to Elsie and leaned down to give her a quick kiss. "Good morning beautiful." he said softly.

"Goodness! I could get used to that." she smiled sweetly. "But I don't think I'm very beautiful at this moment. The nurse-aid should be in soon to help me bathe. Have you already had breakfast?"

"I have. I came by to let you know I've got to do some writing today. I've brought my laptop and thought...if you don't mind...I might prop up in the recliner over there by the window and do some work. Would my tapping away on the keyboard bother you?"

"Of course not, but you don't have to feel obligated to stay here with me if you've work to do. I'm sure the view from your suite at the lodge is infinitely better than sitting here looking at me all banged up and blue."

"Green...and kinda blackish." he stated flatly.

"Huh?" Elsie asked confused.

"Your bruises aren't blue anymore...they're greenish, blackish, purple...but fading." he grinned. She threw a pillow at him and he ducked, laughing. "Hey now...I'm just stating the facts...but let me also say that if you can look that good in a hospital gown, with your hair mussed and covered in greenish-black bruises...I simply cannot wait to see you when you've recovered. I'm not certain my eyes can take such beauty." he finished smiling widely.

Elsie's eyes were wide. "You say the most wonderfully sweet things Mr. Carson." He shrugged and smiled. The nurse-aid came in about twenty minutes later and Charles took his laptop down to the cafe to get a cup of coffee. Elsie texted him when she was refreshed and in a clean gown and asked him to come up to hold her hand while her bandages were changed. Charles sat silently, letting Elsie squeeze his hand as the bandages came off her leg and arm. She heaved a sigh of relief. "Well, that didn't hurt nearly as bad as last time."

"Good." the nurse replied. "Now, I'm going to show you how to do this on your own. If you don't think you can do it, you can at least tell someone else the steps, alright?" Elsie nodded. The nurse showed her how to apply the antibiotic ointment, place the gauze strips back along her incision and wrap her leg back up with the ace bandage. "There now, not too difficult. In a few more days you're stitches can come out and that will make things a lot more comfortable as well. Once your stitches are out, you'll need to keep putting the ointment on until the scar is completely healed up." Elsie nodded again.

"Got it." she looked over at Charles, a bit of worry in her eyes. The nurse left and he gave her hand a squeeze.

"What's wrong?"

She bit her lip and looked over at him. "I just worry that...that once we're back home...well, you know I'll be stuck at home for quite some time and...and I don't want to tie you down. I don't want you to feel like you're stuck with me...and what if...what if what we've begun here...what if it doesn't work there?" A tear escaped and ran down her cheek. He reached up and brushed it away.

"What? Elsie...you don't understand...I know we've only just met and all...and the circumstances have been very odd...but there is no place I would rather be than stuck with you. What we've begun here can only get better back home. You'll get better. We'll learn more about each other and…" he hesitated.

"And?" she asked, still worrying her lip.

"And...we'll see where it takes us. One thing I do know is that I want to be wherever you are. You're all I can think about Elsie. I know it's crazy to feel this way after just a little over a week but...I'm happy about it….exited. I feel like a kid!" he chuckled, rubbing his hand down his face and grinning widely. "Now, no more worries about that alright?" She nodded and he leaned down and gave her a slow, sweet kiss. "Let's just take it one day at a time. Now...I must finish up some writing." He moved over to the recliner and opened up his laptop. Elsie laid down and drifted off to sleep. Two hours later she woke up again to the sound of Charles feverishly pecking away at his laptop.

"You've been writing all this time?" she asking sleepily rubbing her eyes.

He looked up and smiled at her. "Yes...I'm sorry, did I wake you up? I'm a bit of a loud typer. I think it's due to having learned on an old typewriter and having to press down so hard on the keys. Never broke the habit."

"No you didn't wake me...how long have I been asleep?"

"A couple of hours. You must have needed it."

"I didn't sleep very well last night."

"All the more reason to be certain you're taking your meds." he said, raising his eyebrows.

"So, you've finally found something to write? You'd said you were struggling before."

"I have…"

"Not going to share?"

"Perhaps later...not just yet." he winked. "It's still in its infancy. I don't want to jinx it."

"Understood. Do you think you could get the nurse? I need to loo."

"Yes of course love."

"Love?"

"I'm sorry...I didn't think…"

"No, no...I quite like it." she blushed.

"Good. So do I." he walked over and squeezed her hand. "I'll just let them know what you need and pop downstairs for some tea." When he returned about twenty minutes later the physical therapist was there and he heard Elsie's voice before he saw her. She was not happy.

"I'm trying!" she practically yelled.

Charles came into the room looking concerned. "What's this?"

"Oh hello Mr. Carson, we're just having our daily session."

"So I heard." He sat down in the recliner by the window and watched as the therapist had Elsie raise and lower her injured leg off the bed.

"That's it. Now, five more times…"

Elsie grunted each time, lifting her leg up off the bed three more times before collapsing back and groaning loudly. "I can't do any more…"

"Yes you can." Came Charles' deep voice from across the room. He stood and went to the other side of the bed and took her hand in his. "Look at me Elsie." She turned her tear-stained face toward his. "Now, take a deep breath, don't take your eyes off of mine...and lift, and down, and lift and down, and lift...and down." Elsie never took her eyes off of him, the strain making her face turn red but she did it...and an extra one thrown in to boot. "There now…" he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Excellent."

The therapist sat back and folded his arms. "Well now, perhaps you should consider a new profession Mr. Carson."

"Not a chance I'm sharing him." Elsie replied, still looking into Charles' eyes. "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"Alright, now I think I can leave you in Mr. Carson's capable hands. I need you to squeeze this ball, like this...do two sets of twenty reps...and then I want you to take your pain meds and rest. You'll be getting the ok from me to go home tomorrow. I believe they're going to fit you with a smaller brace for both your leg and arm today. I've just got to let them know you're ready...should be within the hour." the man smiled at them both. Elsie nodded.

"I'm sorry I was being difficult." Elsie said, looking down at her hands.

"Nonsense Miss Hughes. Sometimes we just need to right motivation to get us through. I think you've found it."

"I think I have." she smiled, looking back up at Charles.

The nurse came in a little while later bringing her smaller, lighter weight braces. "Now, I'm gonna swap these out for you. These are the latest technology, just a strong, but cover less of your arm and leg and are a bit more comfortable. They'll allow you movement of your knee and elbow which is what you need to recover faster. Now remember, no weight bearing for about five more weeks. Then the therapist in Denver will get you up and walking once your arm brace comes off."

Elsie nodded. "Thank you."

Once she was comfortably back under her covers, her dinner was delivered. She pushed the food around on her plate. "This is gross. I can't wait to get back home to some of Beryl's cooking."

"Want me to sneak something in for you?" Charles asked, scrunching up his nose at the lime jello wiggling on her tray."

"No. They check to see if I've eaten. I don't want to jeopardize my chances of going home tomorrow."

"Ah, right."

"You still ok to take me home tomorrow? I mean, if you'd rather stay here longer and write I can always call Izzy…"

"No, no...I'm happy to return a little early. I think I've got enough of a start to make my publisher and editor happy and I can do the rest from home. Besides, you'll be more comfortable in my Land Rover. It's got plenty of room."

"Alright, if you're sure."

"I'm very sure...I...uh, wanted to ask you something...and please, feel free to say no. I will understand completely."

"Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd consider staying with me once we're back home. I've a large place that, oddly enough, was originally designed by a man whose mum was in a wheelchair. The house was built with two master suites on each end of the house. His mum lived with him and so the main floor is completely accessible."

"I umm, I don't know…"

"I mean nothing untoward. We've only just gotten to know one another. I only mean that you've likely have an easier time getting around in your chair and I work from home so…"

"It's a very, very kind offer Charles...and you're right. My flat is a two-story and my bedroom is upstairs so I'd be relegated to the downstairs sofa...Beryl had offered for me to stay at hers...but hers is very like mine. Izzy's place is large but she's always working...but...are you certain, Charles? I mean, you're likely to get tired of me being underfoot all the time..."

"I told you...I like having you around. It makes good sense. You'll have an easier recovery with space to move around and someone always around to help when needed. I also have a space to work out with weights and whatnot...so you can do your physical therapy in there." he finished looking at her, hopeful.

Elsie nodded. "Alright, thank you Charles. I really...I don't know how to thank you for everything. You didn't have to stick around after the accident and yet you've barely left my side. I cannot begin to thank you for being here for me...for caring...it's quite lovely."

"You...are quite lovely. Now, finish up that dinner so they don't have a reason to keep you in the morning."

As Elsie had just finished up her phone buzzed and she picked up. "Izzy!"

"Hello darling, how are you feeling?"

"Tired but better."

"Good, you behaving and taking you meds?"

"I am, Mr. Carson is seeing that I do."

"Oh is he now?"

"Yes, he's sitting here with me now."

"That's wonderful. He seems to be very taken with you."

"Yes...so, I get to go home tomorrow!"

"Oh that's terrific news! Have you given thought to staying with Beryl. I know she asked. I'd offer my place but I'm never there which defeats the purpose really."

"I have given it much thought and actually...Charles has offered me a room at his place. It has a wheelchair accessible suite on the bottom floor and he works from home so I'll have someone there all the time…"

"Are you sure? I mean, he's very kind but...you barely know him. What if he's not what he seems...you know, once you get back home and you're always in each other's space?"

"If it doesn't work out, I'll go stay with Beryl but really her place is no bigger than mine and I'd have to sleep on the sofa. Not exactly a restful situation."

"That's true."

"Besides, you and Beryl stayed with him for a couple nights here and survived." she giggled, winking at him across the room.

"True...he is a very nice man. He just seems…"

"Too good to be true?"

"Yes, something like that." Izzy chuckled. "Well, Beryl and I will be stopping by to make sure you're being well taken care of."

"I wouldn't expect anything less. So...I heard from a little birdie that you've got a date this weekend!" Elsie said gleefully.

"Oh he told you did he? Yes...I do! I'm rather excited about it too!"

"Well, Dr. Clarkson is quite a nice, handsome man...nice blue eyes…" Elsie teased.

"Hey now...you're making me jealous." Charles called out loud enough for Izzy to hear. Both women laughed.

"Well Izzy, I better get off here. My pain meds are kicking in and I'm feeling a bit woozy."

"Alright love. Let us know when you're back home and settled and we'll come over to see you."

"Will do! Love you Izzy"

"I love you too. See you soon. Bye."

"Bye." Elsie hung up and looked over at a grinning Charles. "What?"

"Nothing...I'm just...happy I guess." He said, walking over to her and leaning down, kissing the top of her head. "How are the new braces?"

"Much better. I like that I can bend my knee and elbow, although I am loathe to do so right now. I'm very sore. You know, I just thought of something."

"What's that?"

"I don't have a wheelchair of my own. Where do I get such a thing?"

"Good question...I'll ask...see what we need to do to make sure we can get one on our way home tomorrow."

"Mmm. Thank you. Hey, wanna watch a movie? Looks like Rambo is on."

"Rambo?!" he asked incredulously.

"Well, it's that or Steel Magnolias and I didn't think you'd like that much."

"I've never seen it. Let's watch it."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Hey, think you can fit on here with me? I can budge up a bit."

Charles raised his eyebrows in worry. "I don't want to squish you or cause you any pain."

"Nonsense, look there's room beside me on my good side. Just don't sit in my lap and we'll be fine."

Charles sat gingerly on the side of the bed as Elsie carefully scooted over to one side. He toed off his shoes and swung his legs up onto the bed next to her, placing his arm around her as she leaned her head over and rested it on his chest. "This is nice." she sighed.

An hour and a half later the movie ended with both Charles and Elsie sniveling, wiping tears and noses. "Why didn't you warn me it was going to be sad? I'm a mess!" Charles sniffled, blowing his nose.

"Oh it was so good though." she responded blowing her nose as well. "I'm so sleepy now."

"Well, I'll head back to the Lodge now and get packed up and ready for the morning. I'll be back here bright and early."

Elsie yawned widely. "Ok. Goodnight Charles."

He leaned down and kissed her lips gently then whispered against them, "Goodnight Elsie."

 **TBA**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Charles sipped his coffee, looking out the tall windows of his suite at the Lodge thinking about how much his life had changed in less than two weeks. He chuckled happily to himself then downed the rest of his coffee and turned to reach for his car keys on the table. His phone buzzed and he picked it up to see a text from Elsie.

" _My release is confirmed! Ready when you are!"_

Charles typed out a response. _"Wonderful! See you soon!"_ He grabbed his case and headed for the elevator as his phone rang. It was his publisher.

"Robert! Good morning! What can I do for you?"

"You can write a bloomin book for a start!" he laughed.

Charles laughed at his old friend. "Yeh, yeh, what did you think about the ideas I sent last night?"

"Very intriguing. I can't wait to see more. I'm anxious to hear more about your heroic experience as well."

"Well...I'm not so sure about heroic…"

"Trust me...you're a hero. It's been on the Denver Nightly news ol' chap! Using your real name of course...I don't think anyone suspects who you _really_ are."

Charles groaned. "Great."

"Come now...I know how you hate publicity but seriously Charles, what you did is wonderful and you should be praised for it. I hope the woman you saved has expressed her thanks…"

"She has indeed...I need to talk to you about that when I get back. I'll be heading home later today actually."

"Oh? Cutting your time short? Was the lodging not satisfactory?"

"Oh no, no...the lodging was over the top as usual." Charles chuckled. "No it's got more to do with the lady in question."

"What do you mean?"

"As I said, I'll explain when I get back. It's a bit complicated and I think sounds a bit nuts over the phone. I need to explain in person." Charles replied as the elevator doors opened. "I've got to go. I'll call you tomorrow morning and explain everything."

"I can't wait." Robert replied sarcastically. "Talk to you tomorrow ol' chap!"

Elsie's phone buzzed on the tray table next to her breakfast and she jumped, causing her to wince painfully. She grabbed the phone and saw a text from Beryl.

" _Morning love! Coming home today?"_

" _I am indeed. Charles is on his way."_

" _Wonderful! I've been to your place and packed a few more of your things and I'll bring them by along with some chicken soup and bread I baked fresh today."_

" _Oh thank you Beryl! You're wonderful! Oh I can't wait to have some of that soup! Hospital food is dreadful!"_

" _See you soon lovey!"_

" _TTYL!"_

There was a knock on the door and the nurse came in. "Alright Miss Hughes. I have some paperwork for you to sign and then there's a gentleman from the Lodge here to see you."

Elsie looked up from signing her name to the discharge papers, "Oh? What's his name?"

"A Mr. Rogers...says he wants to speak with you about your accident."

"Well then," Elsie replied, handing over the papers. "Show him in."

George Rogers was a tall, thin man with a long nose and receding hairline. He stood pencil straight and his eyes looked huge behind his thick glasses. He couldn't have been less intimidating if he tried and seemed the exact opposite of the man she was hoping to walk through that door soon.

"Miss Hughes? Hello, I'm George Rogers, the solicitor for the ski resort where you had your accident." He reached out to shake Elsie's hand but upon seeing that the one closest to him was in a cast he quickly retracting his hand.

Elsie smiled. "Hello. How can I help you Mr. Rogers?"

"Yes….well you see, Mr. Pelham, the owner of the Lodge and Ski Resort is a bit concerned because there has been quite a lot of publicity about your accident."

"Publicity? I'm not sure I know what you mean. I've been a little out of the loop the last few days as you can imagine…"

Charles came in mid-sentence. "Oh...I'm sorry. I should have knocked. I didn't mean to interrupt…"

"No, no Charles, please stay. This is Mr. Rogers, the solicitor for the Ski Resort...He was just telling me there's been a lot of publicity surrounding my accident…"

Charles turned and gave the man a steely glare. "What has that got to do with Miss Hughes? She has been very ill from her accident and I don't understand why you'd be here bothering her as she tries to recover!" Charles said coldly.

The man visibly shrank in his chair. "No you don't understand. Mr. Pelham doesn't want any trouble. It's just that he'd like to help with your hospital expenses to sort of balance out the bad publicity he's gotten over your accident."

"What?!" Elsie exclaimed.

"He's offering a large settlement Miss Hughes. He's a very kind and generous man and he's been extremely distraught over your accident. He wanted to come visit you but I advised against it. There will likely be photographers waiting when you leave. It was all over the news last night in Denver and he's been contacted by a national news outlet about the story as well. The hospital hasn't given anyone any information thus far but once you leave here…well, anyway...I'm only here to give you the proposal. Once you've had time to read over it, you can contact me via the information in the folder. I'm sorry to have intruded on your recovery Miss Hughes." Mr. Rogers stood and handed a thick folder to Elsie and turned to leave.

"Mr. Rogers...have they...had our pictures up on the newscasts?"

"They have Miss Hughes." he glanced at Charles. "Both of you actually." He opened the door and left quickly.

"Blast!" Charles spat out. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner."

"It's alright. Did you see us on the news?"

"No...I went home and straight to bed last night. Haven't turned on the TV since the other night when…"

"When they were talking about my late husband." she finished. "They'll soon tie that together as well I'm sure." She sighed, putting her face in her hands. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"What if this blows your cover?"

"If it does, it does. I don't know how I've been this lucky for this long anyway….did Izzy or Beryl not say anything about this? Surely they've seen it on the news." Charles asked, feeling a bit annoyed that they hadn't warned either of them.

"No...not a word. I'm sure they think they're helping by shielding me from it. Let's just get out of here and we'll worry about it when we get home." she said, throwing the folder down on the bed.

Once they got Elsie's things packed up and her securely tucked into a wheelchair the nurse who had take such good care of her appeared to wheel her down to the door. "Now, I've been told that there were some photographers creeping around out front, so I've arranged for Mr. Carson to pick you up at the back entrance that's reserved for our more well-known guests who'd like to leave with the least amount of exposure. Here's your gate pass Mr. Carson. Drive around the north side and show the pass to the attendant and they'll let you in."

"Oh you are a sweetheart!" Elsie smiled, patting her hand. "Thank you so much!"

"My pleasure. Now, you have an appointment tomorrow morning. The info is on your discharge papers here. They'll be taking your stitches out. Mr. Carson, you need to make an appointment to have yours removed as well."

"Yes, already done. Seeing my Dr. tomorrow afternoon."

"Great. Here's the address of a medical supply company in Denver where you can get a wheelchair." the nurse said, handing Charles a prescription form. "Alright, here's where we part ways Mr. Carson. See you around back."

Charles went out the entrance to the parking garage to his car and thankfully saw no one around. He drove around and was admitted through the back entrance to pick up Elsie. Getting her in the car was a bit tricky, but once he'd adjusted the passenger seat all the way back he was able to lift her in, placing one of his bags beneath the foot of her injured leg to prop it up and soon they were off. As the made their way through the gated entrance Elsie noticed movement on her side of the Land Rover and looked up just in time to see a photographer snap her picture. She quickly put her hands up over her face and Charles sped away.

"Great! Filthy, disgusting, $%#!…." she seethed.

Charles chuckled. "My, my, such language Miss Hughes."

"You don't even know what I said do you." she laughed.

"Something Scottish." he teased. "Something not nice I guarantee."

"Correct."

"Now settle back. We're through the worst of it. In a little over an hour we'll be home and you can rest. Do you want me to stop on the way back to get the wheelchair or wait until morning? I've got Mum's old one in the garage. It's a bit too large for you for certain, but it'll do until morning."

"That'll work. I don't want to stop."

"Alright, just get some rest." Charles reached over and squeezed her hand gently and they sped off for home.

An hour and twenty minutes later, Elsie woke as she felt the Land Rover slow down. She opened her eyes and looked around. They'd just pulled through the entrance gate to Charles' neighborhood. "Oh my….this is so nice!" Elsie exclaimed looking out at the manicured lawns and wide sidewalks. Charles took a right and then another left and drove down to the end of the road, stopping at the end of a long, stone-lined driveway to check his mailbox. The house was very large and surprisingly modern on the outside, it's exterior wood siding painted so dark a gray that it was nearly black. Once back in, he drove up and push the remote to open a large two car garage that had of all things, glass doors that allowed you to see straight through to the gorgeous lake view beyond.

Elsie gasped as she looked around the garage. "This is nicer than the inside of my flat and it's just the garage!" she giggled. Charles rolled his eyes as he got out and walked around the other side to get her out of the car. Once he had her securely in his arms he walked over to the inside entrance. "Now, how are you going to open the door with me in your arms?"

"Ah, just wait and see. See that code panel? Punch in 061252. Elsie did as she was told and the light turned green. Now push the button with the little door on it. She pushed it and the door opened on its own.

"Well, would you look at that!"

"I had it installed for Mum. That's why the panel is so low, so she could reach it from her chair." Charles carried Elsie in and sat her down on one of the soft, white sofas in the great room and returned to the car to bring in their cases. Elsie sat in stunned silence. The great room's back wall was a huge expanse of windows, floor to vaulted ceiling, dead center a white stone, gas fireplace. It was one of the most amazing views she'd ever seen. The blue from the lake beyond blended with the crisp whites and calming light greens of the room perfectly. Overhead was a large wrought iron chandelier.

"Charles...this place is amazing! I am completely gobsmacked!"

"You like it then?"

"Like it?! I feel like I'm in a dream!" she gushed.

"I thought I'd put you in the pink room if that's alright. It was Mum's room."

"Yes, yes of course. I'd be just as happy right here!" she beamed.

Charles placed Elsie's bags in the pink bedroom and then went back out to fetch his Mum's old wheelchair. He wiped it down and then rolled it over to Elsie. "Would you like to see your room?" Elsie nodded enthusiastically. He scooped her up and put her in the oversized chair and wheeled her around the corner to the room. Elsie gasped again. This was not what she had been expecting _at all_. The room was painted a gorgeous seashell pink. The bed had an enormous navy blue velvet, tufted headboard. The lamps on each white nightstand had matching navy blue velvet shades and the soft, fleece blanket on the bed matched the walls perfectly. There was a lovely bay window looking out at the lake with two upholstered chairs and ottomans on each side of a small table. A large four drawer dresser sat against the wall at the foot of the bed over which hung a large, flat screen TV.

"There's an ensuite with an accessible shower and the closet over here is accessible as well. Oh, and there's a small deck out that door over there." He pointed.

"Charles, I...I don't know what to say...this is...unbelievable." she said, turning to look at him as a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. He smiled sweetly.

"I think you'll find the uh...bed is low to the ground as well so you should be able to get into it without much help. Oh and it's a sleep number bed...the controls are on the night stand there along with the TV remote."

"Thank you. I know it's not enough but I don't know what else to say." she sniffled.

"Hey now...I'm happy to be able to help you Elsie. You need to rest, heal...what better place to do it than here? Hmm? This all goes to waste on me here alone. I'm thrilled to share it with you, to allow you to recover here...it's my honor to have you here." He leaned down and kissed her gently, wiping her tears. "Now, what do you say we figure out what's for lunch? I think everything is frozen…"

"Oh! Beryl has made us food, I've only got to call her to bring it over. She's got more of my things as well."

"Terrific! I can't wait to try some of Beryl's famous cooking!" he grinned, rubbing his tummy.

"Well, I think I'll text her and then lay down for a little bit if that's ok? My meds are wearing off and…" Before she could finish her sentence he was pulling back the blankets on the bed. He turned and helped her stand on one foot then turned her and helped her sit on the bed, reaching down and lifting her leg onto the bed. "Thank you Charles."

"I'll just get your pain meds and a glass of water and then you can rest while we wait on Beryl."

Pain meds taken and Elsie securely tucked into bed, Charles went to his room to unpack and call Robert. "Hey! Yes, I just got back. Oh yes, the Lodge was lovely...aside from the events that took place while I was there...actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You're what? Oh, I...but...yes I know but...No, I'm not trying to put you off it's just...five minutes?! But...hello? Robert?" Charles threw his phone down on his bed. "Blast!" Robert was five minutes away, just coming up to the gate when Charles called. He was in the neighborhood and wanted to surprise him, which normally would be fine but he hadn't had a chance to explain about Elsie being here and now Robert was going to come in and completely misunderstand. As it was, Charles could hardly understand how all this had moved so quickly, he was thrilled of course, but still a bit bowled over by all that had taken place in such a short expanse of time and unless you had first hand knowledge of the journey they'd take in less than two weeks, well...it was going to downright awkward to explain why he had a gorgeous woman moving in with him for an extended period of time. He sighed heavily and plopped down on the bed, taking off his boots. He stood back up and walked back toward Elsie's room. She was laying down, her back to the door so he closed it quietly. Maybe she would sleep through Robert's visit...if he could get rid of him quickly that is.

Robert's Lexus pulled up and Charles opened the door to greet him before he could press the doorbell. "Charles! Great to see you ol' chap!" Robert cheered, giving Charles a big hug. "Look who I've got with me!" he said, stepping aside to reveal his daughter Mary.

"Uncle Charlie...how are you?" she beemed.

"Mary?! Oh my goodness! When you do get in?!" Charles gasped, hugging the young woman to him.

"Last night...I'm just down for Edith's baby shower. I'll be here until Sunday."

"That's wonderful! Please, come in." Charles said, ushering them into the great room.

They all sat down on the couches facing each other. "So, how is Edith doing?"

"Big as a house and miserable." Mary replied, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, you'd think she was the only one who has ever given birth."

"Don't be mean Mary...she's not as tough as you." Robert chided. "She looks beautiful and I cannot wait to meet my third grandchild!"

"Neither can I." Charles smiled warmly. "So, the book…"

"Yes...how about it?" Robert replied, raising his eyebrows at his friend.

"I should have the first chapter written by the end of the week. Now that I've got the outline laid out, I shouldn't think I'll have any more delays and should be able to stay right on schedule."

"Wonderful...I meant to ask you...how is the woman you saved? I hope she's recovering well…" Robert stopped and turned when he heard a door open behind him and his jaw dropped as Elsie wheeled out of the bedroom.

"Charles? I heard voices and thought Beryl was here already…" Elsie said, struggling to make the turn in the oversized wheelchair. He was on his feet immediately, going behind her to push her into the room.

"How did you get in the chair without help?" he asked, worried.

"I'm not that helpless." she said, looking back at him and then turning to look at the astonished faces of his two guests.

"Uh, Robert...Mary...this is Elsie Hughes. Elsie, this is Robert Crawley, my oldest friend and my publisher and his daughter, my God-Daughter, Mary Talbot." he said nervously.

"I didn't realize…" Robert began, but then stopped, getting to his feet and walking over to shake Elsie's hand. "Pleased to meet you Miss Hughes. I hope you are feeling better after your accident."

"Well, I'm getting there slowly. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt…"

"No, no...it's quite alright." Mary replied, finally finding her voice. "So, what brings you to Denver Miss Hughes?"

"Well I live here, across town that is. Charles has graciously offered me a place to stay while I recuperate since his place is wheelchair accessible and mine is not. He's been...most kind." Elsie smiled over at him.

"Yes, I was planning on calling you once we got in to tell you all about it. We've had quite an adventure haven't we?" Charles said, returning her smile. Mary looked between the two of them and a small smile began curling her lips as well.

"I see...so you'll be staying here until you've healed then?"

"Yes, that is the plan." Charles answered for Elsie, looking back at Mary with a warning glance. He loved his God-Daughter dearly, but she could be very protective of him and it often made her sound rude. He would not have that happen with Elsie not even an hour after arriving in his home. The bell chimed and Charles turned quickly, realizing that Beryl had arrived. "If you'll just excuse me for a moment…" he strode quickly to the door and Beryl entered carrying two large grocery bags.

"Well I'm properly gobsmacked Charlie old boy! What a place!" Beryl cheered from the entryway as Charles took the bags from her. "Where's Elsie?"

"She's in the great room with my other guests." he said, raising his eyebrows and giving Beryl a worried look. Her mouth formed a silent "O". "I'll just put this in the kitchen." he replied, motioning for her to go on in.

"Beryl!" Elsie called, holding out her arms to hug her friend.

"Hello Love, just bringing by some food for you." she said, hugging Elsie tightly.

"This isn't the chair they gave you?" Beryl said, looking down at the huge chair.

"No, it was Charles' mum's chair. We're getting mine tomorrow at the medical supply."

"Well, Charlie is an awfully big boy...I guess his Mum was too." Beryl chuckled. She then turned and strode over to Robert, sticking out her hand. "I'm Beryl Patmore, Elsie's friend."

"I'm pleased to meet you Beryl. I'm Robert and this is Mary." Beryl turned and winked at Mary, then plopped down on the sofa next to her. "Well ain't this one big happy family then?" she chuckled. Mary looked at her father, her eyes wide.

"Well, we need to be going, Mary. I have a meeting in half an hour." Robert said, slapping his knees and standing up. "It has been a pleasure meeting both of you." he smiled kindly, helping Mary to her feet. Charles returned from the kitchen just as they were slipping on their jackets.

"Leaving so soon?" Charles asked, giving Robert a raised eyebrow.

"I've got a meeting."

"Let me walk you to the car." Charles answered. "I'll be right back ladies." he called over his shoulder.

Once the three were outside Beryl turned to Elsie. "Who's the stuffed shirts?"

Elsie chuckled. "Charles' close friend and publisher and his daughter, Charles' God-Daughter. I think they were a bit shocked to find me here."

"Obviously." Beryl replied flatly. "Well, I've got some soup. Let's wheel you in here and get you some lunch."

Outside Robert was giving Charles the third degree. "How on earth did this happen? You barely know her! What if she's some...crazy loon just looking for a free ride? Seriously, what do you know about her? You're gone less than two weeks and suddenly you've got a woman living with you? What were you thinking?!"

"Now just a minute…"

"Uncle Charlie, Papa's right! I mean, look at her. You can tell she's well below your station in life and…"

"Mary Talbot...don't you dare!" Charles growled.

"Easy now ol' chap. We're just trying to look after you is all. You've been through a traumatic event but you aren't responsible for her. You didn't cause the accident. You shouldn't feel any obligation…"

"Stop!" he snapped.

"It was MY idea for her to come here. MINE. Not hers...you have NO idea what we've been through, the two of us. She nearly died and I might have as well had they not found us when they did. We've become very close in a very short period of time because of that shared experience. I don't need ANYONE to _look out for me_! Now, let me explain to you how this is going to go. Elsie is staying with me as long as she likes, until she is healed enough to resume normal life. I intend to help her in any way that I can. I do NOT need your permission or your blessing, although to be honest I would like to have your blessing if I'm honest. She is a kind, generous, strong, amazing woman and if you give her half a chance you'll see that too…"

Robert held up his hands in defeat. "Alright...easy...I didn't mean to set you off, neither did Mary."

"I'm sorry Uncle Charlie...that was very rude of me. I'm just worried about you is all."

"Mary, one day you are going to realize that people are people...no matter what _station_ they have in life and you'll see that you've missed some of the most amazing ones because you were too snobby to see it." Hurt flashed in Mary's eyes. "I'm sorry...but you know I value being honest."

"I do, and you've every right to take me down a notch. I'm sorry." she said, looking down at her feet.

"Come here." he said, holding out his arms. Mary walked into his waiting embrace and held him tightly. "I love you and I forgive you." he whispered into her hair. She leaned back and looked up at him and he kissed her forehead. "Now, off with you! I've missed my lunch and I'm feeling like a hungry bear!" he smiled.

"We couldn't tell." Robert said sarcastically.

 **TBA**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Just noticed an embarrassing mistake for which autocorrect is responsible. It has turned all my TBCs to TBAs, LOL! Oh well….you know what I meant! Thank you for all the lovely reviews I have not had time to respond to at all. I'm sorry. They are very much appreciated! It's just...life. I can't seem to make it slow down. Anyway, here's the next chapter. As usual I have not proofread for mistakes and I'm sorry about that. I do good to get it written, much less corrected!

When Charles came back inside Elsie and Beryl were in the kitchen, Elsie at the kitchen table, having abandoned the huge wheelchair. "I'm starving!" he said as he came in.

"Good! There's plenty!" Beryl replied, ladling out a large helping of her chicken soup and handing him a thick slice of fresh buttered bread. "Hope you don't mind I rummaged through your cupboards to find the bowls and utensils." she grinned.

"Nonsense, glad you know your way around a kitchen." he replied happily, sitting down next to Elsie. "Mmmmm." he sighed as he took his first bite. "This is delicious Beryl!"

"Thank you. Now, when you're done I have some of Elsie's things out in my car and I need help bringing them in."

"Not here twenty minutes and already bossing him around." Elsie giggled.

"Yep, and he better get used to it!" Beryl replied, winking at Charles.

After they'd finished eating Charles followed Beryl out to her car to retrieve Elsie's things. "Did you pack up her entire flat?" he asked, standing the chuckling at Beryl's car loaded down with suitcases, bags and such.

"Nearly...Charles, I feel it only fair to warn you that Elsie is a bit...how do I say this...High Maintenance at times." Beryl grinned. "She's very down to earth but she does love her girly things. She's got more clothes, shoes and definitely more jewelry and makeup than I have ever had in me life." she said shaking her head. "She loves a mani and pedi, getting her hair done and she's got more bath accessories than I have ever seen."

"Bath accessories? What do you need beside soap and a washcloth?"

"Bubble bath, scented soaps, special bath sponges, a bath pillow….bath bombs."

"What on earth is a...bath bomb?!"

Beryl laughed heartily. "You're in for some culture shock that's for sure...say, speaking of the bath...how is she gonna...wait, nevermind, I don't wanna know!"

Charles looked aghast. "For your information there is a wheelchair accessible shower in her suite. She can just roll right in. She gets her stitches out tomorrow and I'm sure she'll be glad to finally get in a real shower. There's also an intercom system in there. I had it put in, in case Mum ever fell or needed help. It's voice activated...rather high-tech...you just have to say the special phrase and it broadcasts to the speakers throughout the house."

Beryl shook her head as she handed Charles a suitcase. "And what is this special phrase?"

"Well, you have to program it to recognize your voice you see. So she can make it whatever she likes. Mum's was _Help me Charlie."_ He said, his voice suddenly serious. "She used it the night she fell and broke her hip."

"I see...well then, it sounds like you've got everything covered Charles. I'm so very thankful you're doing this for her. I'm not sure how she'd manage otherwise." Beryl stated, patting his arm.

"I'm honored to be able to do this for her and a little bit selfish because I certainly _want_ her here. Beryl, I want you to know that my intentions are honorable. I have no intentions of taking advantage of this situation. My biggest concern is for her to heal and get back on her feet but I'd be lying if I didn't say that I feel myself falling for her."

Beryl smiled back at him. "I believe you Charlie...and you've no worries…she's falling head over heels for you as well. Just...one day at a time. Something tells me she's gonna have a lot to deal with over her ex husband's death and the publicity her accident has brought about hasn't helped. I assume you've heard that you've both been in the news?"

"We've heard. Thought I'd try and avoid the subject today, give her time to rest up."

"Good idea...now, let's get all this stuff inside shall we...before the lady herself comes out to see if we've been kidnapped from the driveway."

Once Elsie's things had been brought in and put away, Beryl excused herself to run her errands and head back home. Charles took Elsie back to her ensuite to set up the intercom system. "Now, you've got to follow the voice commands and repeat what it says so it can learn to recognize your voice, then you can set the passphrase that you say if you ever need help."

Elsie nodded, dutifully repeating the words and phrases until it had learned her voice. When it was time for her to record her passphrase, she looked up at him with unshed tears and sweetly replied, "I need you Charlie". The machine confirmed her passphrase was set up as she continued to look at him, a single tear flowing down her cheek. He leaned over, placing his hands on either side of the wheelchair and kissed her forehead.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered.

"I never thought I'd ever need someone again. Not in this way, I mean."

"And what way is that Miss Hughes?"

She sniffled and looked down at her hands. "In every way I can think of." When she looked back up he had tears in his eyes as well. "I need to go slow...you understand?"

"Completely. I'd never press you into anything Elsie. I need you to know that. One day at a time, ok?"

She nodded. "One day at a time."

After dinner they'd gone out on the back deck that overlooked the lake and Charles had made a fire in the firepit. They'd roasted marshmallows and made s'mores, which Elsie had never had. They'd snuggled in the porch swing as the sun went down and kissed sweetly. When he felt her shiver he decided they should go back inside. "I think I'll go to bed Charles. I'm completely exhausted. This is the most I've been awake and active since my accident."

"How's your pain level?"

"At the moment, about a 6."

"Well then, time for some meds and bed." he said, heading into the kitchen to get her pills and some water. He followed her into her room and set the pills and glass by the bed. "Now, do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, thank you. I believe I do. I can handle it from here."

"Alright love. Sweet dreams. Just press the call button here by the bed if you need me." She nodded, looking up at him sweetly. He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "Good night Elsie." he whispered.

"Goodnight Charlie."

The next morning Charles knocked on her door, needing to wake her so she'd be ready in time for her appointment. She was still sleeping deeply when he peeked in. "Elsie" he whispered as he gently touched her arm. She stirred and slowly blinked as she woke up, turning and looking at him.

"Charles? What time is it?"

"It's gone 9. You're appointment is at 11 so I thought I should wake you. Breakfast is ready." he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

She rolled over and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Yes. Thank you. Would you mind terribly bringing me tea? I'm terribly grumpy in the mornings until I've had my cuppa."

"Absolutely." he smiled. "You look beautiful by the way."

"Ha!" she laughed. She sat up on the edge of the bed and scooted herself into the wheelchair, wheeling herself into the ensuite to use the loo. When Charles came back with her tea she was still in there, wrestling with her dressing gown. He could here her murmuring under her breath.

"You ok in there?" he called through the door.

"Yes...be right out." she replied, opening the door and eagerly accepting the proffered cup of tea. "Mmm, it's perfect. How did you know?"

"Beryl left detailed instructions on the making of your morning tea." he chuckled.

"Thank you." she breathed into the cup.

Once breakfast was done and she'd cleaned up and dressed, they headed out to her doctor's appointment where she'd had her stitches removed and been given the ok for a "seated shower". The doctor also scheduled her Physical Therapy for three days a week and told her that in three weeks she'd get a walking boot if she continued to do well. Then they headed across the street to Charles' doctor to have his stitches removed as well. He was a bit less brave than she had been and fussed the entire time.

"You're a very bad patient." she scolded as he yelped as the last stitch came out.

"I've a low pain tolerance." he grouched, then chuckled at her expression. "Not everyone can be as strong and brave as Elsie Hughes." he teased. That got him a smack on the arm. "Ow!" he cried in mock pain causing her to giggle. He found it was a sound he simply loved to hear. Clean bill of health in hand, they headed for the medical supply company to pick out a new wheelchair.

"Well, they certainly have a wider variety than I expected." Elsie said, looking up at the display. "I expected small, medium and large. I never expected to have a color choice!"

"Well Milady, what'll it be? Generic black, royal blue, hot pink or candy apple red?" Charles asked.

"Oh I think candy apple red Mr. Carson...I mean it's not often a girl gets a new set of wheels is it?" she smiled up at him.

"You heard the lady, we'll take the red one." he said to the young man waiting patiently for her choice.

"Yes sir!" the young man replied.

The red chair chosen and paid for, Charles wheeled her out to the car. As they neared his Land Rover in the parking lot a man walked toward them briskly, a cameraman in tow. "Excuse me Mr. Carson, may we have word?" he said, shoving the microphone in Charles' direction.

"What? Who are you?" Charles exclaimed.

"Richard Carlisle, Channel 10 news. Mr. Carson, is it true that you rescued Miss Hughes after she plummeted down a snowy mountainside?"

Charles stopped, looking down at Elsie, her eyes wide. "Listen, this is not a good time Mr. Carlisle. Miss Hughes has had a very tiring morning." he said, starting toward his car again.

"Mr. Carson, is it true that you and Miss Hughes are now involved in a relationship and she has moved in with you?"

Charles ignored the man, continuing to push toward his car. Elsie, looked away from the camera.

"Miss Hughes, would you say that you and Mr. Carson are in a relationship?" She continued to ignore him. "Mr. Carson, how do you feel about Miss Hughes late husband's relationship with your former girlfriend, Alice Neal?"

Charles stopped abruptly and turned then, staring at the man before him down coldly. "I beg your pardon?!" he seethed.

"We have just learned that your former girlfriend, Alice Neal, was involved with a Mr. Joe Burns...Miss Hughes late ex husband. She was there the night he was killed." Carlisle said, grinning slyly, knowing he'd caught him off guard. "And furthermore Mr. Carson, we've also learned that you are a writer and go by the very famous name of Carson Edwards, the prolific romance novel writer. Do you deny this?"

Charles turned then, pushing Elsie's chair quickly to the Land Rover and placing her gently inside. He folded up the chair, shoved it in the back seat and nearly pushed Carlisle over as he climbed into the driver's seat, peeling out of the parking lot.

Elsie sat in stunned silence. "What? What?! How? I don't understand!"

"Neither do I, but I think it's time I called my lawyer and you should get in touch with yours as well. We need to know what the hell is going on!"

"Aye, Charlie. That we do." she said quietly. "What did your friend Alice look like?"

Charles sighed heavily. "I've not seen her in about a year, but she used to have long blonde hair, blue eyes, very tall and thin." Elsie nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"I knew Joe was having an affair before we separated...I…" she let out a tight huff. "That was one of the reasons he got so mad the night he beat me up. You see, I saw him with the last woman and confronted him about it…"

"Oh God." Charles rubbed his hand down his face. "Alice."

"From your description I'd say it's very likely."

"How long were you and Alice together?"

"We've known each other for years, dated on and off, but then the last three years we were serious. We broke up a little over a year ago I guess it's been. She'd started behaving strangely, drinking too much and then I found pills in her purse...when I confronted her she broke down, said she needed help. I told her I'd get her help, arranged for her to check in to a rehab center, but she didn't show. She texted me later that same day, said she'd found someone else and she was leaving. I saw her once after that across a crowded street, she looked at me and then turned and went the other way."

"Small world." Elsie whispered. Charles reached over and squeezed her hand. "It's a lot to process. I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault."

"I know, but Elsie...it's not your fault either. Our only fault was in choosing the wrong partners...we won't make that mistake again." He rubbed the back of her hand where it lay on the seat between them.

She looked over at him and smiled through her tears. "No. We won't."

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"What are the chances of that?!" Izzy gasped as she sat back on the sofa across from Elsie and Beryl. "I mean...the fact that the man who saved your life was involved with the woman who Joe was having an affair with, I mean...God, what are the chances of that?! It's ludicrous!"

"Bloody well is...God I hate Joe even more now, if that's even possible!" Beryl burst out.

Elsie reached over and squeezed her hand. "I'm flattered that you're angry for me, truly, but as much as I hate what Joe did to me and to himself, I can't hate _him_." Beryl and Izzy looked at her bewildered. "I loved him...what he was before all the bad stuff. Before all that...he was a good man. The fact is when we first met, he was wonderful to me and he loved me. I have no doubt of that. The booze, the drugs, the women...that part I hate...that's what took him away from me...but I don't believe he set out to do all that...to hurt me. It wasn't intentional. If it had been I'd feel differently. Anyway...I'm on the other side of all that now...new start and all that, right?"

"Some bloody new start, falling off a cliff and nearly dying." Beryl stated flatly. Izzy looked at her wide-eyed and then they all burst out laughing.

"No kidding! I really know how to kick off a new era!" Elsie laughed.

"What's all the giggling going on in here? Should I be worried?" Charles asked, coming in from doing some gardening.

"Oh I think any time the three of us are giggling you need to be worried!" Beryl chortled.

Charles laughed, shaking his head. "I think you're right...I'm just going to take a shower and change to be ready for our lawyer's visit." he said, winking at Elsie, then disappearing into his room.

"So, what has Thomas said? Anything new?" Izzy asked.

Elsie shook her head. "Not much. Just that he has confirmed that there was a woman with Joe the night he was killed. She was questioned and released. They didn't have any reason to hold her and although Thomas did know about the woman, he chose not to tell me. He said it was _irrelevant_ to Joe's death. She didn't see or hear anything other than the shot that killed him and was too afraid to come out of the bedroom until the police arrived. Thomas did confirm her name was Alice Neal."

Izzy sat back, sighing loudly. "How did Charles take that news?"

"He just keeps saying he's sorry as if he's somehow responsible for her actions, which he's not. We're both still processing it all."

The doorbell rang a bit later and Izzy and Beryl answered it as they were on their way out. "Good afternoon ladies." Thomas Barrow said kindly.

"Hello Mr. Barrow. Elsie's waiting for you in the great room. We're just on our way out." Izzy said, smiling up at him.

"Have a wonderful afternoon then." Thomas replied as he walked toward Elsie. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Hello Els, how are you feeling?"

"A little better each day. Please, have a seat. Charles will be out in just a minute. His lawyer is on his way as well."

"Yes, I spoke with him this morning. I know him well. We've uh...well saying we worked _together_ is not exactly right...we've been in the same courtroom many times. He's good, he's just usually on the other side." Thomas grinned. "But have no fear, I like him. Smart guy, knows his stuff. Now, Els I need to show you something and I want you to remain calm alright? It's unfortunate but I think compared to what you've already dealt with…"

"Thomas stop you're scaring me…just show me what it is!" Thomas handed over the morning Denver News and splashed all over the morning's headlines _Famous Romance Writer Carson Edwards in Love with Woman He Rescued._ There was a photo of the two of them, Charles holding her in his arms as he placed her into the passenger seat of his Land Rover, another of him pushing her across the parking lot of the medical supply, she shielding her face, and still another of her sitting in his car as they left the hospital. Hot tears began rolling down her face when she looked at the bottom photos. A mugshot of Joe and another of Alice Neal smiling, holding up a glass of wine. The caption below, _Their Former Lovers Were Having An Affair With Each Other!_ Charles came in from the bedroom, just as Elsie tossed the paper on the sofa next to her and covered her face with her hands, sobbing.

"What? What's happened?" he asked, looking worriedly at Thomas. Thomas reached over and picked up the paper, handing it to him, then sitting down next to Elsie and putting his arm around her, pulling her into his side. Charles' face turned white and he sat down hard on the sofa across from them. "Bloody hell."

The doorbell chimed again and Charles stomped over to open it, still holding the paper in his hands as he opened to door. "Mr. Branson...have you seen this?!" he barked angrily.

"Aye, Mr. Carson. I have." he said as he came in. He glanced at Thomas, still consoling Elsie and then looked back at Charles. "Listen, now that everyone knows who you are I really think you need to get that gate installed we talked about. I spotted a couple cars parked down the street and I am pretty sure they were paparazzi."

Charles sighed heavily, rubbing his eyebrows. "Alright, yes, I'll call a security company today. Come on, have a seat. Let's get all this figured out. I assume you know Mr. Barrow?"

Tom walked over and shook Thomas' hand. "I do indeed. I worthy adversary in court many times." Tom grinned.

Elsie leaned back wiping at her eyes and sniffling. "I'm sorry." She reached out her hand and shook Tom's. "Elsie Hughes." she said, managing a weary smile.

"Pleased to meet you Miss Hughes. Now, don't you worry. Thomas and I are going to take excellent care of the two of you. Of that you can be certain." he stated with confidence as he sat down next to Charles. "Now, here's the nub of it. Mr. Burns was involved with Miss Neal for about six months prior to his death. She states that…"

Charles interrupted. "You've spoken to her?!" he gasped.

"Yes, I have. She is the one who told that scum reporter Carlisle who you really are and she's claiming that she and Mr. Burns were married and…"

"What?!" Elsie shouted, cutting him off.

Tom held up his hand. "...and she's claiming that she is the beneficiary of any insurance."

"Does she have proof? A marriage license or something?" Charles asked, completely aghast.

"She does. It's in the process of being verified as is the insurance policy with her named as beneficiary." He looked back over at Elsie, who had fresh tears streaming down her face once again. "Now, I know this is a shock...for _both_ of you...but...there's more." He said, his eyes flicking back up at Elsie. "You see...she has made claims that you threatened your ex husband on multiple occasions and that you may have hired someone to kill him, thinking you would still get his insurance money."

Elsie began hyperventilating and Charles jumped up, rushing over to her as Thomas scooted over to allow him to sit next to her. He put both arms around her hugging her to his chest. "Shhh, now you and I both know her claims are ridiculous Elsie. It's going to alright. We'll prove she's lying and this will all be behind us before we know it." he comforted. "Take some deep breaths love." He looked over at Tom. "Mr. Branson, I would like you to work closely with Mr. Barrow and make certain that you share any and all pertinent information with him on this case.

"Absolutely Mr. Carson. Now, the other thing is...because you are now a recognizable public figure you are going to have to be very careful of what you do and say. Your front page news in Denver and it's just a matter of time before the National networks pick this up. Because of who you are, Elsie's story will most likely also be picked up. There's really nothing we can do to stop it I'm afraid. The only thing I can say is that this too shall pass...one day, hopefully soon, something else sensational will take its place. Until then, lay low. If you must go out, consider hiring security. You're going to have to live like a celebrity now Mr. Carson and that means hiring a publicist to speak to the media on your behalf and maybe a driver."

Charles sighed heavily. Elsie hiccuped and looked up at him, her face red, eyes swollen from crying. "This is my fault. I should have never moved in here. Now you're all tied up in my mess and…"

Charles pulled her chin up to look him in the eyes. "This is not your fault Elsie, none of it. It's...life...and life can be hard sometimes. But we're going to get through this together. Whatever happens, I'll be here for you. I'm not going anywhere. We can do this together."

"But...what if...I'm not strong enough?" she hiccuped.

"You are the amazing Elsie Hughes...who can fall off a cliff and survive. You my dear, can do anything." he said, kissing her nose.

She turned and laid her head against his chest, placing her hand over his heart. "And you are my brave hero, who'll come to my rescue once again?" she asked, nearly whispering.

"Aye my wee bonnie lass...Aye." Charles teased in his best Scottish accent causing her laughter to bubble over and fill up his heart to bursting.

Elsie sat up drying her eyes with a tissue Thomas handed her. "Well, I'm sorry you guys have to witness my breakdown."

"Nonsense Els, nothing can break you. I should know." Thomas answered, giving her a wink. "Now that Mr. Branson has filled you in on all the details, there's a few more things I need to discuss. First, as he said, the marriage license and insurance policy is being verified. If they turn out to be legit, there's not a lot we can do about it. However, if they were married then that makes her the next of kin and she will be responsible for his medical bills. I'm betting she hasn't thought of that yet. So, even if she does get the money from the insurance policy, she'll have to use a huge chunk of it to pay those bills." He hesitated, and looked at Tom, who nodded for him to go on. "The other thing is, since she has made accusations that you hired someone to kill your husband for his insurance policy...well it has to be investigated."

"What does that mean?" Elsie asked weakly, biting her bottom lip.

"It means that law enforcement will want to question you. They may get a search warrant for your computer, phone calls, texts and such. They may question your friends as well. They will ask you about the time Joe attacked you and they may require you to submit to a psychological exam. While you are under investigation, you will not be allowed to leave town."

"My God Thomas...I haven't done anything wrong! How can this be happening to me?! What happened to innocent until proven guilty?!"

"Els, you've got to let them do their job so that we can prove once and for all that you are innocent of any wrongdoing. Don't fight them. Give them whatever they want. Cooperate fully and this will all be over before you know it." Thomas urged gently. "Hey…" Elsie looked back up at him. "I know you're innocent. Charles knows it. Tom knows it. All those closest to you know it. So all we have to do now is prove it to everyone else. Easy peasy."

She nodded. "Easy peasy." she sniffled, laying her head back on Charles' chest.

"We'll show ourselves out." Tom said, standing to go. "And Mr. Carson...call the security company...and oh...I almost forgot...here's the name of a wonderful publicist. Call them!" he said firmly.

"Aright, I will." Charles said, rubbing Elsie's hair and not even looking up at the men as they left.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

I gave this chapter considerable thought, wondering how she would react to nearly dying and then facing another horrible situation. Having faced a very serious health scare followed by some very difficult life circumstances many years back, the one thing that got me through was my faith. So, they say to write what you know and that is what I've done. I hope you enjoy it.

 **CHAPTER 9**

"I think I'll lay down for a little while if that's ok with you. I'm just exhausted from all this...mess." Elsie said sadly, still sniffling a bit from earlier.

"Yes, for course. You've had an emotional day. Get some rest and I'll wake you for dinner." Charles said, kissing the top of her head and helping her into her wheelchair. "Come on, I'll tuck you in."

Elsie smiled. "I'm not a child ya know." she said, chuckling a bit.

"Indulge me." he whispered next to her ear, causing her to shiver a bit. Charles pulled back the blankets and helped her into bed, sitting her phone by the bed for her and pulling the covers up over her. "Do you need anything? A cup of water maybe?" She shook her head. "Alright, get some rest." he said, leaning over her to kiss her lips gently. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down, surprising him, kissing him deeply. When they broke apart he grinned. "Well. What brought that on?"

"I...well you see...now don't take this wrong but...would you lay with me for just a bit? I just need...I need you to hold me...would you? Would you mind?" she looked up at him, her deep blue eyes sad and pleading.

"Of course I will...just...let me move over here to the other side of you so I don't squish you or hurt your arm or leg." he said, standing back up and moving over to the other side. He pulled back the covers and climbed in, scooting over behind her and wrapping her up in his arms.

She sighed contentedly. "Thank you Charles. I just...I just need to feel safe."

"Oh Elsie...you are more than safe with me." He whispered in her ear, kissing it gently.

"I know." she breathed, closing her eyes as she drifted off, a small smile on her lips.

When she awoke later it was dark outside and she was alone in the bed. She smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. She sat up in the bed and turned on the lamp just as Charles came back into the room. "Ah, you're awake! I was just coming to wake you for dinner. I've warmed up a delicious looking shepherd's pie that Beryl brought over." He helped her up and into her chair and wheeled her into the kitchen to the table that was already set, a glass of red wine sat by her plate and candles glimmering in the center.

"Oh this is lovely!" she smiled, looking back at him.

"I'm glad you approve milady." he grinned.

He sat down across from her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course anything." he replied looked up at her curiously.

"Do you...umm...do you pray?"

"You mean before dinner? I used to...Mum always made me." he chuckled. "Would you...is that something you'd like to do or would you like me to do? I will, I don't mind."

"No...yes...I mean, well that's not exactly what I meant. I mean, aside from asking the blessing at dinner...do you make it a habit to pray? Are you...religious in any way?" She asked curiously, taking a sip of her wine. "Mmm, this is good."

"I think I would be classified as a backslidden protestant." he chuckled. "I was once very involved in the church, when I was a much younger man. For a time I considered becoming a pastor. So if you're asking if I believe in God, if I am confident in my salvation, then yes, of that I am certain...but I'd also have to honestly say my relationship with God is something I need to work on. I've been a bit of the prodigal son in recent years."

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty."

"I didn't think you were." he smiled. "Is that something that is important to you? Your faith in God?"

"It is. I was raised in the Anglican church. Although when I first came to the states I joined the Presbyterian Church. I've not been to church in a very long time. But, this accident. It's got me rethinking everything. What if I had died? What sort of life would I have left behind? How would I have been remembered? Would anybody besides Beryl and Izzy even notice I was gone? Have I done the things I was put here to do?" she signed and took another sip of her wine, swallowing slowly. "It's just all swirling together up there in my head and...I feel like I really need to sort that bit out now that I've been given a second chance."

"I can see it's weighing heavily on you." he said seriously.

"Yes...it is. It's just when I had my accident...I've not told anyone about this so please don't think I'm crazy. I don't remember being cold or in pain until just as I was being rescued. I just remember a beautiful warm light and the sense of being...completely safe and loved. I don't know...but I've never felt anything like it before and in my mind I feel like I was near death and possibly given a glimpse of Heaven. It gave me strength to hold on." She shook her head, looking down at her plate. "I'm going to need all the strength I can get for this next challenge I think. Do you...think I'm nuts?"

Charles shook his head. "No...not in the least."

She stabbed a big bite of the pie and took a bite. "Mmmm, this is delicious."

"Want me to bless it?" he smiled across at her. She nodded, laying her fork down.

He reached across the table and took her hand, causing her to bite her lip and look up at him shyly for a moment before they both bowed their heads.

"Heavenly Father, for what we are about to partake we humbly give you thanks. And I thank you for sending Elsie into my life. I pray that You will enable me to help her in any way I can and I ask that you continue to help her heal, both in body and in spirit and give her strength for the challenges ahead. Amen." When he looked up she was looking at him, tears running down her face. "You're uh, suppose to close your eyes when you pray I think." he teased, a bit embarrassed at the way she looked at him.

"That was the sweetest, most wonderful prayer I have ever heard. Thank you Charles...so much." she sniffled, wiping her eyes and nose with her napkin. "For someone out of practice that was truly wonderful."

"Well, if I learned anything from my Mum it was how to pray. So, shall we eat before it's stone cold?" he smiled.

"Yes...let's" she smiled back, picking her fork up and tucking in.

After dinner they sat out on the deck again. It was such a gorgeous sunset. "I've been thinking about what you said earlier and I thought perhaps...when you're up for it, we could visit the church down on the corner one Sunday."

"That'd be lovely." she smiled. "I'd like that very much." She paused for a moment, staring off as the sun sank. "Charles, this thing with Alice...I know I shouldn't be worried but for some reason I can't shake this horrible feeling that something is going to go terribly wrong. I didn't say anything but I got a text from Thomas while I was resting. He said he's coming by first thing in the morning. Said that he's got something important to discuss with me."

Charles looked at her seriously and nodded. "Well, whatever it is you don't have to face it alone. I'll be right by your side...if that's what you want."

"It most definitely is what I want. I just...do you think she'll go through with all this? Does she just want the money? God at this point I'd give it to her if she'd just leave me alone and let me recover in peace. I can't help feeling guilty, like I could have done something to prevent Joe from dying that night...I said some very hateful things to him and I'm ashamed to say it but I wished him dead more than once…"

"Elsie stop. You are not responsible in any way for that scumbag's death…"

"Charles…"

"No Elsie...anyone who would beat a woman...to even think about what he did, beating you unconscious and then just leaving you there...it makes my blood boil. He's lucky he's already dead because I'd kill him myself." he spat out angrily.

"It's strange to say it now, but there was a time when I truly loved him...when we first met. Sure he could be a handful at times back then but...I just wish I knew what caused him to go over the edge. I'll never forget the first time he hit me. I was so shocked I didn't know what to do. He bloodied my lip. I felt like a failure and I...I was so embarrassed so I hid it. Told everyone I had fallen down. After that it became a common occurrence, especially if he came home drunk. I tried to make sure I was already asleep when he came home so he'd leave me be. That last time though, he wasn't having it. He drug me out of bed and…" her voice caught and she couldn't go on.

"Elsie...you don't have to tell me the details. Beryl and Izzy made it very clear what he did. Look at me Elsie…" She looked up, fresh tears on her face. "He was wrong. You are not worthless. You are not disgusting. You are not any of the horrible things he said you were. You are frankly the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. You are intelligent, kind-hearted, funny, stronger than anyone I know...and I will spend every day of the rest of my life telling you that until you believe it yourself." He leaned over then and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply.

When she pulled back she looked deeply into his eyes. "What on earth did I ever do to deserve someone like you?" she asked sincerely.

"It is I who should be asking that my dear." he replied sweetly.

Thomas was there just as the clock struck 9:00am. "Morning beautiful" he said as he came into the room, crossing to kiss Elsie on the cheek.

"Good morning" she replied, subdued. "What brings you by this early Thomas. You had me worried."

"Two things, the first, very good. The resort where your accident occurred has proposed a settlement."

"But I never asked them for anything, how can they offer a settlement?"

"It's pre-emptive. They assumed you would sue and thus they have made an offer...plus the guy who owns the place is a really nice guy. Said he felt it was the right thing to do...so you should accept."

"I feel bad taking money from him. It wasn't his fault my ski fell off. It was totally a freak accident." she protested.

"Els, he is offering you a very large sum of money. It'll help with your hospital bills and more...and, it'll offset the other part of the news I have to tell you which is Alice and Joe really were married. The marriage license was valid as was the insurance policy change. So, Alice is his rightful heir...but that also makes her liable for his hospital bills so she won't have much left once she pays those off."

"Well, that at least makes it better." she replied, taking another sip of her coffee.

"We've tried to get her to drop the charges she's filed against you, accusing you of hiring someone to kill Joe, but thus far she's refused."

"I see."

"Els, she's given the police Joe's phone and there are text messages from you. I've been told some of them don't look good….taken out of context I'm certain."

Elsie nearly dropped her coffee cup and Charles reached to take it from her. "What? What messages?"

"I've not got the transcripts yet, but this is the hard part now love so I need you to be strong alright?" Elsie's eyes got wide with fear and Charles reached over and took her hand, squeezing it tight. "The DA thinks it's enough to merit a full fledged investigation and he's issued a warrant."

"A warrant for what?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"For your arrest Els...but I've talked them into just booking you and releasing you due to your injuries and because you're not a flight risk."

"Booking me?! What the...how can this be happening?!" She nearly screamed. "I've done nothing wrong! Charles….I….how can this…."

"Elsie...it's ok...calm down...take some deep breaths...look at me….look at me love…" Elsie's eyes, wild with fear, finally met his. "We'll go down to the station, let them do what they need to do, tell them we will give them any information they need. Once they see how ridiculous this is, they'll drop it all and everything will be fine."

"I...I told him...I told him I hated him….and….I wished he were dead….I did Charles...I told him if he came near me again I'd kill him...they'll think I did it! I...didn't! I didn't!" she cried hysterically.

"Els...love, calm down. I promise you it's all going to be fine." Thomas tried, then looked up at Charles. "Go look in her medication, see if she's got anything to help calm her down."

Charles came back a few minutes later with the bag she had medications in and handed it to Thomas. "I don't know what's what. You have a look." he said as he sat down and pulled her to him, trying to calm her down.

"Got it." Thomas said as he took a bottle from the bag and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. "Here love, take this please." he said, holding out his hand with a pill in it. She didn't look up so Charles took it from Thomas, then pushed her back just a bit to look her in the eyes.

"Elsie, open." She did as he requested and he put the pill in her mouth then held the cup up to her mouth and she took a sip and swallowed, then buried her head back into Charles' shoulder. He looked up at Thomas as he handed him the cup back. "When do they want her down at the station?"

"By noon. I've convinced them to let her come in on her own due to her condition." He sat the bottle down on the table. She might need another before you head down.

"What are they?" Charles asked squinting at the bottle.

"Xanax. She's got a low dosage, but they'll help with the anxiety." Thomas replied.

"How'd you know she had them?"

"Els and I go way back Charles."

"Yes, well...let's let the medication do its job first and then I will bring her down there myself." he replied quietly, looking up at Thomas, his large brows furrowed in worry.

"Thank you Mr. Carson."

"Please, call me Charles."

"Alright, Charles. It's all going to work out, I'm certain. I'm glad she has you to lean on." He patted Elsie on the back. "Els, I'm calling Beryl to let her know what's happening and she'll call Izzy. It'll all be over with soon and you'll be back here to get some rest this afternoon." She nodded, still quietly sobbing into Charles' shoulder. "Text me when you're headed down to the station and I'll meet you out front." Charles nodded and Thomas let himself out.

They sat on the couch, Elsie's face against his chest for another fifteen minutes before she began to calm a bit. He gently pushed her back to look at her tear-stained face. "Hey…" She looked up at him, her eyes dull gray and sadder than he'd ever seen her. "Now listen young lady...this is going to be hard I know, but we've got to get you looking respectable to head down there ok?" She nodded. He stood and pulled her to her feet. She hopped on her good foot as he guided her into the wheelchair. "Now, I'm gonna wheel you in here to wash your face and brush your hair and while you're doing that I'm going to get us both a cup of tea, alright?" She nodded again. He wheeled her into the en suite and turned on the cold water, wetting a clean washcloth and handing it to her. He laid her hairbrush on the counter in front of her and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "You ok?"

"Yes." she whispered hoarsely.

"I'll be right back." He returned a few minutes later with a fresh cup of tea and stood in the doorway watching her comb her hair. Even with red puffy eyes and the corners of her mouth turned down she was still beautiful to him. She pick up the cool cloth and pressed it to her eyes then sat back in her chair sighing heavily.

"I'm sorry. You must really think I'm a nutter now." she said from behind the wet cloth.

"I most certainly do not!" He said with determination. "It's much better to get it all out than stuff it all down inside. Get it out now, so that when we head down to the police station you can hold your chin up with determination and put these ridiculous accusations to rest once and for all. Show them that tough Scottish dragon that Beryl told me lives inside of you." He grinned.

Elsie let out a deep breath, looking over at him, a little bit of spark returning to her blue eyes. "If I could get my hands on Alice I'd show her a dragon…"

"You leave her to me. I believe it's high time we had a little chat." he said, raising an eyebrow. He handed her the cup of tea and they drank.

"Do you think she'll listen to reason?"

"If she knows what's good for her. If she's lashing out in spite, as I believe she is doing, her story will unravel pretty quickly. She's not that strong and I know her weaknesses besides. Elsie, I've a plan, but I want to tell you about it beforehand so you don't get the wrong idea."

She put her cup down and looked at him curiously. "Go on."

"If I make her believe I still have feelings for her, I might be able to catch her in her lies. As much as it disgusts me to even think about being kind to her...if it can help you...I'll do it. I think she's throwing suspicion in your direction to cover something up."

"Alright, but I don't have to like it." she said, her brow furrowed. "Before we go...I need to be alone for just a few minutes...if you don't mind?"

"Of course love. I'll take our cups to the kitchen and tidy up a little. He turned and left and Elsie wheeled into the bedroom, pushing the door but not closing it all the way. She turned and wheeled over to the large window, looking out at the lake. Then clasping her hands together in her lap she bowed her head and began to pray for the first time in a very long time. "God, I'm scared. I...I know it's been a long time since I've prayed. I'm sorry for that and I want to do better. My Mam always said that if I was ever so upset that I didn't know what to pray that all I had to do was just call out to You and You would know just what I needed. I'm doing that now God. Please...help me." she sobbed again, breaking down and gasping for air. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Charles standing beside her, strong and sure. He squeezed her shoulder and she reached up and put her hand over his, squeezing it back. He handed her his handkerchief and she wiped her eyes. "Alright, let's do this." she said with determination.

By the time they arrived at the police station Elsie's face bore no traces of her tears or fear. Her jaw was set, a look of determination in her eyes. Thomas was waiting out front.

"Hello love. Feeling better?" he asked, leaning down and kissing her cheek. Elsie nodded. "Now, I will be with you the whole time. I do not want you to say one word other than your name. They may want to ask you questions. You will look to me and I will tell you whether or not to answer. Understood?"

"Understood. Let's do this." she said looking over at him, giving him a short nod. Inside Charles wheeled her up to the desk. Before Thomas could speak Elsie introduced herself. "I'm Elsie Hughes. I think you are expecting me." she said with confidence. The officer raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, Miss Hughes. If you'll just follow me please." She said standing up from the desk. The officer looked up at Charles. "You'll have to wait here sir."

"But…" Charles began to protest.

"Charles, you can't go back with her. I'm sorry. I should have told you. Why don't you go home and I can bring her back once we're done. It could be a while." Thomas suggested. "I won't leave her side. I promise."

"I don't care how long it takes. I'm not leaving. I will be here when you come back out love." Charles replied stubbornly, leaning down and kissing her soundly. Elsie gave him a small smile as Thomas took the wheelchair and pushed her through the doors. As the doors closed behind them, Charles let out a huge breath he'd be holding in and turned around angrily striding outside to his car and getting in, slamming the door. He pulled out his phone and dialed Beryl.

"Hello?" Beryl answered.

"It's Charles. They've just taken her back to booking." he said, his voice breaking, a big shuddering breath escaping him. He was not a man who cried, ever. "I'm sorry. It's been a very...emotionally trying day and I guess it's just got the better of me." he sniffed loudly.

"How long will it take?" she asked sympathetically.

"Could be a while. They told me to go home and wait! Can you imagine?! I'm not leaving her here even if Thomas is with her!"

"I've just got the store closed up so I'll come down and wait with you. I'll give Izzy a buzz, she if she can come too. This is utterly ridiculous. To even consider that Elsie could do anyone any harm, even that low-life scum, is beyond imagination. She may be a bit of a dragon sometimes, but she is one of the sweetest souls on this earth and wouldn't harm a flea if it bit her."

"Thank you." was all he could manage.

"Thank you for being there for her. I'll be there in ten minutes."

Charles hung up the phone and put his head in his hands, finally letting his tears fall, not for himself, but for the woman he loved. Yes, he knew now that he was hopelessly in love with her and when this ordeal was finally all over with today, he was going to tell her. When Beryl arrived he was still sitting in his car. He got out and met her out front. "Thank you for coming." he said, wiping his red rimmed eyes.

"Oh come here you big bear. Our Elsie's gonna be fine. Did she take one of her pills?" He nodded as Beryl gave him a big hug. "Good. It'll help. You should have had one yourself."

He shook his head. "I'd be unconscious. I took those once...when my Mam died. The doctor called it _coping medicine_. I still don't remember most of the preparations for her funeral."

Beryl chuckled sadly, shaking her head. "Alright, come on. Izzy's coming with coffee. Let's go sit and wait." Izzy arrived a short while later, coffee in hand along with a box of donuts.

"Trying to bribe the police with donuts?" Beryl asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not likely...trying to make this guy a little more comfortable is all. Charles, how are you dear?" Izzy asked, reaching out and squeezing his arm gently.

"I'm just worried about Elsie. I just want to get her out of this place and never come back." he said, taking his coffee and a chocolate covered donut from the box. "Chocolate helps, thanks." he said, giving Izzy a small smile.

"Of course it does. Chocolate helps everything." she replied, smiling back at him as they all took a seat. Charles filled them in on everything that Thomas had told them that morning and answered their questions as best he could.

"Well, I cannot imagine that they have any case against her whatsoever! God some of the things I've texted people would get me life in prison if taken out of context! For goodness sake, taking one side of a conversation, not knowing the circumstances behind what's being said, that's not fair!" Beryl spat angrily.

"I agree." Izzy said firmly. "We've just got to believe that Thomas has everything under control and that he can get all this dropped…." she stopped mid-sentence. "Charles...does anyone else know that you're here?" she asked, looking over his shoulder at someone striding across the parking lot. He turned just in time to see Richard Carlisle and a cameraman coming in the door. The security officer up front stood and began walking around the desk just as Carlisle rounded the corner toward Charles, cameras rolling.

"Mr. Carson, is it true your girlfriend has been arrested and accused of murdering her ex-husband?" he said quickly shoving a microphone at him. Charles stood and turned, landing a solid punch underneath Carlisle's chin and laying him out flat. He then quickly turned and shoved the cameraman backwards causing him to fall over a chair and go sprawling onto the floor next to Carlisle. Beryl screamed and Izzy cried out. "No! Charles!" He was just about to pounce on the two of them again, when he was pulled back sharply by a large police officer and shoved against a wall, his hands quickly cuffed behind his back.

"That's enough! Do NOT move!" the officer said forcefully by his ear. Charles nodded.

"I'm sorry. Get them out of here, please...just….get them out of here." he rasped out.

Another officer was helping Carlisle get to his feet, forcing him to sit down in a chair. The cameraman got up, cursing. "You're paying for that camera!" he barked angrily at Charles.

"Shut up!" the other officer growled. "Get your camera and get OUT of here. You know you're aren't allowed to harass anyone in here. If I see you anywhere near this place again I will personally arrest you and throw you in jail. Do you understand me?" Carlisle nodded, rubbing his throbbing jaw. He turned waving for his cameraman to follow him and they left.

"I'm going to release you now Mr. Carson, but if you try anything like that again I will arrest you. Do you understand sir?"

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry." Charles said, turning around, rubbing his wrists where the cuffs had just been. Izzy ran over to him.

"Oh Charles, you've scraped your cheek on the wall." She looked pointedly over at the officer as she took out a tissue and wiped at the scrape. The officer rolled his eyes and headed back through the doors just as Elsie and Thomas came out.

Elsie looked up at the scene before her, her eyes going wide. "Charles? Whatever's happened to you?" she asked concern filling her eyes.

He nearly dove at her, wrapping her up in his arms. "Nevermind me. Are you ok? What did they do? What did they say?"

"I'll fill you in on the way home. I just want to get out of this place. What's happened to your cheek?"

"He punched that nasty Carlisle and shoved his cameraman onto his back." Beryl piped up. "Nearly got himself arrested!"

"What?! Oh Charles!"

"It's alright. No charges filed...but I'm afraid he may have gotten some footage of me punching his lights out." he said sheepishly.

"Not to worry. We'll beat him to the punch so to speak and talk to a legitimate news source. We'll draw up a statement this afternoon and send it out to everyone but him." Thomas replied. "I can't stop him from airing his footage, but we can do some damage control."

Charles knelt down in front of Elsie's wheelchair, reaching out and stroking her cheek. "Are you ok? I was worried sick out here."

"I'm fine now that I've got that over with. Please, take me home."

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my goodness thank you all SO much for the kind reviews! I'm so glad you're enjoying this little fic. I was on a roll and I couldn't leave it where it was. I think this is heading in a happier direction...eventually! Hope you enjoy!**

 **** As a very kind guest reviewer pointed out...I screwed up my timeline and so I had to go back and edit this. I am truly appreciative for you noticing my mistake and reminding me so I could fix it! Thank you so, so much! :) I even made myself a note to go back and check the timing and I still posted it before checking myself. Sorry about that! I hate to edit something after I've already posted it but I had to.**

 **CHAPTER 10**

Once home, Charles deposited Elsie on the sofa in the care of Beryl and Izzy while he and Thomas went to the kitchen on the guise of getting everyone something to drink so they could also talk.

"We need to release a statement to the press as quickly as possible. I'll draw it up as soon as I leave here and send you a copy to approve." Thomas said quietly.

"You don't need my approval. Send it out. I trust you and so does Elsie." Charles replied, grabbing a bottle of whiskey as Thomas put on the kettle.

"She can't have that with her pills." Thomas commented, nodding at the bottle in Charles' hand.

"Who says it's for her?" he chuckled, pouring some into his teacup. "How much trauma can one woman take before she breaks?" he whispered, taking a sip of the dark liquid.

"Our Elsie's one of the strongest people I know. She may let it get to her at first, but she gets on top of things really quick. She's never down for long. She'll get her fire back soon and when she does, woe be unto anyone who gets in her way." Thomas said seriously, placing the fresh pot of tea onto a tray along with more cups and cream and sugar.

"That sounds ominous." Charles replied quietly.

Thomas paused in the doorway. "She trusts you. You've got nothing to worry about." he winked. He walked over and sat the tray on the coffee table and poured a cup for Elsie, handing it to her. "I've got to run Els but I'll be in touch soon as I hear anything else. You behave yourself and get some rest alright?"

"Thomas, thank you. I cannot imagine getting through that today without your help." she said, reaching out and squeezing his arm.

"It's what I'm here for love." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Rest." She nodded and he turned to leave. "I'd recommend not watching the news tonight but I know you will so I won't bother saying it." he said, as he left.

Elsie turned to Charles. "Don't even think about it. I AM watching it tonight." she said firmly. He noticed a bit of a spark in her eyes he hadn't seen before and apparently Beryl noticed it too because she commented.

"Careful now. I see that fire in your belly starting to burn." she chuckled, shaking her head at her friend.

"Don't you start with me now Beryl." she laughed. "I was overcome earlier, but I've got my feet back under me now and I am seething. I'm...furious! And I will not let that...woman get the better of me. She is going down hard!" she spat out angrily, slapping the sofa pillow next to her and causing Charles to jump. The women all laughed at Charles' incredulous expression.

"Oh you're in for it now Charles." Izzy grinned. "You're gonna get a glimpse of the Scottish dragon as her best. Careful not to get singed."

"Izzy! You make me out to be terrible!" Elsie protested, tossing a pillow in her direction.

"A force to be reckoned with, and for good reason." Izzy replied, smiling. "You are as strong a woman as I have ever known and this will not get the best of you. And...we will all be here to make sure of it!" She said, picking up her tea and downing the rest. "Now, Beryl and I will leave you to rest." Elsie started to protest but Izzy held up her hand to stop her. "You don't have to go to bed and sleep...just rest your mind love. Put all this mess in a box and shut the lid for a while. Watch a silly movie, play a game, sit out there and watch that gorgeous sunset."

Elsie nodded. "Alright, thank you both for being there for me today. I love you both so, so much!" she said, hugging each of them.

"Good night love. Call if you need us." Beryl said as they left.

"Well." she said as the door shut behind them.

"Well indeed." Charles replied, taking her now empty cup and placing it on the tray. "What would you like to do?"

"Can we just talk for a few minutes? I want to tell you all about what happened today and get it off my mind. Then I can truly try and forget about it for a little while."

"Of course." he said, leaning over and kissing her temple, then pulling her over to lean on him.

With her head against his chest she recounted all that had transpired once she and Thomas had disappeared behind the doors at the police station. She told him how she was wheeled into a room in front of a camera and told to hold a sign in front of her as they took a mug shot. Then they wheeled her over to a machine where she was digitally fingerprinted. "No ink stains" she said, wiggling her fingers. After that she was wheeled into an office where a detective sat behind a large desk. He confirmed her identity, her address, phone and such and then he began asking her questions. He asked her if she'd sent a few different text messages he was reading from a transcript. She confirmed she had sent them in reply to Joe's previous texts. She told him she would be glad to describe the context in which they were sent. The detective told her it wasn't necessary, that she'd have that chance at a later date and that he was just confirming details. She told him that once the detective seemed to be satisfied with the information she'd given him, he read her the charges against her and asked her if she understood them. At this point she broke down and cried again, Charles holding her close and comforting her.

"And what were the charges Elsie?" he asked hesitantly.

She sniffled and sat back up. "Conspiracy to commit murder and premeditated murder." she whispered, a sob catching in her throat. "I...even if I hated him, which I didn't, I could never, ever kill someone Charles. Never." she choked out in a squeaky voice.

He held her even tighter. "Shhh, of course you couldn't. I know that. We all do." he sighed heavily. His heart was literally breaking for her. His stomach was in knots. "Listen, I'm going to get in touch with Alice and see if she'll meet with me...tonight if possible." Elsie sat back up suddenly, her eyes wide.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?! What if...what if it makes things worse?!"

"How can it be worse right now?" he asked softly.

Elsie swallowed hard and nodded. 'You're right...but I don't have to like it. Charles, be careful. Meet her in a public place where there are lots of witnesses. We don't want her accusing you of anything and no one around to prove her wrong."

"Good point." he said, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Now, have you got it all out? Anything else you want to say?"

She shook her head. "No. Time to put the lid on this horrid, black box and stick it on the shelf for the rest of the day...well, at least until the news comes on." she grimaced.

"Ok milady, let me see if I can text Alice and ask her to meet me at the pub we used to go to. Then how about I take you down by the lake?"

Elsie smiled. "Can I get there in this thing?" she asked, pointing to her wheelchair.

"Oh yes, I had a path put in for Mum. No problem."

Later as they sat by the water on a bench, soft little waves lapping at the shore as the sun sank into a deep, orange, rippled pool, Charles kissed her deeply, solidly, and when he pulled back a bit he spoke against her lips, holding her there. "Elsie Hughes, I have fallen hopelessly in love with you."

She let out a small gasp at first, then looked deeply into his chocolate brown eyes. "Oh Charles...you sweet, sweet man...I'm in love with you too." she replied through smiling lips, fresh tears slipping down her cheeks. They kissed again, deeper, languidly, until they had to break apart to breath.

"We should get back up to the house." he said quietly. "I'm truly enjoying this and to be honest I don't want to stop but I fear if I don't stop now…" his voice trailed off as he looked at her. The setting sun glinting off the red tones in her long hair was mesmerizing.

"I understand...and for the record, I feel the same. I don't want this to ever end but...we should go back up to the house. You need to leave soon if you're going to meet Alice."

He stood up, lifting her as if she was light as a feather and sat her down gently into the wheelchair. "Once this is over I don't ever want to hear that woman's name again." he said lowly.

"Nor I." Elsie agreed.

"Are you certain you'll be ok here alone until I get back?" Charles asked again as he put on his jacket.

"Yes! I'm certain! I've got my chick flick ready to play, a funny one, not sad. I've got my glass of wine, these lovely chocolate chip cookies you made me, a soft blanket, my pillow, my phone. What more could I need...besides you of course." she winked.

"Alright. I'll text you when I get there and I'll text you when I leave." he leaning down and kissing her soundly.

"Go. Before I change my mind and keep you here." she smiled up at him.

Twenty minutes later he was seated at a table in the corner of the pub waiting on Alice. He was a little surprised she'd agreed to meet him. He sent a quick text off to Elsie to let her know he'd arrived and was waiting. She sent him back a kissy face emoji making him smile down at his phone.

"Must be a nice message. I've not seen you smile like that in a long while." Alice's distinct southern drawl cut through his daydream of Elsie.

"Alice." he said, forcing a smile. He stood and took her hand, kissing the back of it as she sat in the chair next to him.

"It's been a long time Charlie. I was very surprised to get your text message. What exactly can I...do for you, hmmm?" she purred.

"Well, I...I have something to ask you Alice. Something very important to me." he replied, clearly uncomfortable. He shivered from disgust but she took as something else.

"I can still get to you huh Charlie?" she smiled, licking her red lips. "What is this thing you want to ask of me then?"

"I heard through the grapevine that your uh...boyfriend...was killed. I'm sorry."

Her eyes flashed something between hurt and fear. "My husband...Joe was my husband." she replied quietly. "He was shot. They think his ex-wife did it."

"Yes, well that's what I wanted to talk to you about Alice. But first…" he reached over and touched the back of her hand. "Do you remember when we were dating? Do you remember how good we were together?"

She smiled then. She was still a pretty woman, tall, thin, tan, long blonde hair with soft curls. Her light blue eyes beginning to show a few crinkles at the edges. He had loved her at one time, but it was nothing like the love he felt for Elsie now. She'd been a good person, albeit a bit of a drama queen at times. In the end the fact that she could never commit to him ended their relationship for good. She was an incessant flirt. This woman in front of him now bore the unmistakable signs of drug abuse and it made him very sad. She studied him now, looking into his eyes curiously.

"I do remember how it was. We had a good time Charlie. We were very good together." she said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips before he could stop her. He leaned back quickly.

"Alice...you were always a good person deep down inside."

"Thank you Charlie, I try to be."

"Do you...still have feelings for me?" he asked, looking at her intently, leaning forward just a bit.

"I will always love you Charlie. I told you that when you left the last time." she said, looking at him sadly.

"Ah, but you see, it was you who left me. Don't you remember? I asked you to make a choice once and for all, between me and the other men you kept playing around with and you chose them."

"But you packed up and left my apartment." she argued.

"Because you gave me no choice." he said pointedly, taking a sip of his beer.

"Why did you ask me here Charlie? Do you want me back?"

"No." She looked hurt at his quick response. "I am in love with someone Alice."

"I know...I could see it on your face when I came in. The one who texted you just as I walked up?" Charles nodded, a blissful smile on his face thinking of Eslie.

She sighed heavily. "I was a fool to let you go."

"Alice I need your help." he said softly, looking at her with worry in his eyes.

"What is it? I'd do anything for you Charlie. Anything."

"You see, the woman I'm in love with...her name is...Elsie Hughes...used to be Burns...Elsie Burns."

Alice's eyes flew open wide and her mouth fell open. "You're in love with _that_ woman?! How...how do you know her?! She...she killed Joe! She had someone shoot him...for...for the insurance money and...how Charlie?! How?!" she asked standing up and grabbing her purse from the table. A few of the other patrons glanced up at them.

"Shhh, Alice...please…" he begged, reaching up to hold her there gently. "Please, just sit down a minute and let me finish."

She shook her head at him, tears running down her face. _She can still turn on the water works at the drop of a hat._ He thought to himself. She sat down heavily in her chair, crossing her arms in front of her.

"She didn't do it Alice."

"How do you know that?! Did you _see_ what she texted him?!"

"She told me a bit of it, yes."

"She told him she wished he was dead so then he'd at least be good for something. At least she'd get the life insurance, she said. She told him to never come near her again or she'd kill him with her bare hands or have someone else do it for her."

Charles sat back, unsure of how to answer at first. Then leaned forward again and asked, "Alice, how often did he hit you?" Her face crumpled then and she sobbed. This was no act. He knew her well enough to know that. He moved his chair over to her and pulled her into a hug, patting her back. "Shhhh, you're safe now. He's gone and he's never going to hurt you or anyone else ever again." He pushed her back and stuck his handkerchief in her hand. "Here, dry your eyes. I know what kind of a man he was. He did the same to Elsie. Nearly killed her once. She was in hospital for days afterwards. Good riddance I say." He let her go and moved back over a bit.

She sniffled and looked up at him through tear-stained eyes, her mascara running. "He was horrible and I can't say I'm sad he's gone but...but I loved him Charlie. I really thought I'd be able to change him if...if I was just good enough, pretty enough, kept the house just the way he liked it, cooked his favorite meals...then he'd realize he loved me too and he wouldn't hurt me anymore." she said, looking down at her hands.

"Alice...he wasn't the kind of man that could love anyone but himself. Surely you understand that now?"

"I want to meet her." Alice blurted out, looking at him defiantly.

"What? You want to meet Elsie? Alice, I really don't think…"

"No! You want my help? You want me to get the police to drop the charges? Then I want to meet this woman who has stolen your heart so completely. I want to meet this woman that Joe loved enough to marry before me...and then...then I'll decide whether I want to talk to the police again or not." she stuck her chin out stubbornly and Charles sighed heavily, knowing she was not going to change her mind. "Text her. Text her right now and tell her to come down here so I can meet her or I swear I will walk out of here and you will never see me again!"

"She cannot come down here Alice...she's recovering from an severe injury. She's in a wheelchair."

Alice sniffled and looked over at him. "What kind of injury?"

"Alice, do you not watch the news? She fell off a cliff while skiing and...and I saved her."

"She's the one you saved?! I saw a bit of it on TV when it happened but I didn't realize it was Joe's ex you saved. Bloody small world isn't it?" she sniffled again.

He reached over and squeezed her head sympathetically. "Yes, well...she's got a broken leg and arm. I can't bring her down here. It'd be too much of a strain on her."

"Then I will go to her. You're not putting me off Charlie. I mean it! I'll walk away and she can rot in jail!"

"You don't mean that. I know you. You're a good person Alice." Charles replied, touching her hand again. "Please."

Alice looked down at his hand again, covering it with her own. "Take me to see her Charlie, and I'll tell the police it wasn't her." she said quietly.

Charles pulled his landrover into the driveway and put it in park then turned toward his passenger. "When we go in, I want you to wait in the foyer until I call for you."

"You told her I was coming didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. But I want to be sure she's ready. It's been a very emotional couple of days and I just want to see that she's ok before you meet her. Are we agreed?" Alice nodded.

"What's all that construction going on over there?" she asked pointing to a pile of wood and supplies on the front lawn.

"I'm having a security fence and gate put in, they must have dropped off the supplies today while we were gone. I didn't even notice it earlier." he replied.

"Why on earth do you need a security gate Charlie?" she asked bewildered.

"You really don't watch TV at all do you?" he asked, chuckling a bit.

"I'll explain another time. Just remember what I said, alright?"

"Yeh, yeh. I'll wait in the foyer...holy moly Charlie, this is a nice house! You've done well I'll say!" she said looking up at the front of the house, then following him inside.

He motioned for her to wait in the foyer and went in to find Elsie. She was still on the couch, though the blanket had been folded and the TV was now off. She looked like she'd brushed her hair and freshened up her face. "Hello love." he said, going to her and kissing her gently on the lips. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I'm sure." she said, looking up into his eyes and kissing him back. "Where is she?"

"Hello." Alice said from the entryway.

"Alice...please, come in and sit down." Elsie said calmly. A little too calmly for Charles' liking. It was like the calm before a bad storm...or perhaps the eyewall of a hurricane, the air having a palpable current flowing through it. Alice smiled slightly and walked over to sit across from Elsie on the other sofa.

"It's uh…" Alice stopped and let out a short laugh. "I was going to say, nice to meet you, but well...I don't think that quite fits this situation."

"No. I say not." Elsie replied tightly. "Why _are_ you here exactly?" Elsie asked, staring at Alice coldly.

"I wanted to meet the woman who stole my Charlie boy's heart." she said, looking over at Charles and raising her eyebrow at him. "Oh...Charlie...I think you've got a bit of lipstick on your…" Alice pointing to her bottom lip and Elsie's head shot up, looking over at Charles and seeing for the first time the red lipstick on his bottom lip and chin and the tear stains on his shirt.

Elsie's gaze swung around quickly to Alice. "Get OUT! Get OUT of here now or I swear on all that is holy that I will throw you out of here MYSELF!" She yelled, trying to stand up to get to her wheelchair.

Alice's eyes went wide with fear and instant regret as Charles lept toward Elsie to keep her from falling. He caught her just as she lost her balance and swung her up into his arms as she kicked her legs and tried to push him away. "Elsie! Elsie stop this before you hurt yourself!" he called out to her trying not to drop her.

"Put me down! Put me down this instant!" she cried out furiously.

"No!" he yelled. Causing both Elsie and Alice to jump and go instantly quiet and look at him with wide eyes. "I will not put you down until you listen to me." he said in a quieter, yet still forceful voice. "Now, first of all... _she_ kissed me...I did _not_ kiss her. Tell her Alice...tell her the truth." Elsie glared over at the woman and she nodded her head.

"It's true. I surprised him. He didn't kiss me back."

"And…" Charles said, looking over at Alice."

"And the makeup on his shirt is from me crying. He was trying to calm me down so I wouldn't make a scene. It's my fault not his." she nearly whispered.

Charles turned back to Elsie, lifting her chin and looking her deeply in the eyes. "I love you Elsie, more than I have ever loved any woman. I would never do anything to jeopardize that. I am 100% yours and yours alone. I need you to know that. I need you to know that there is no one more important to me than you. There is no one I want to spend the rest of my life with more than you. You are the love of my life." he finished, leaning down and kissing her gently on the lips. "Now, can I put you down?" Elsie nodded, still looking up at him. He sat her down on the sofa and before he could stand back up she reached her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. "I love you too Charles, more than I have ever loved another man."

Charles stood back up, blushing deep red, and turned back to Alice. "Now, no more of that please."

Alice nodded. "I'm sorry...that was wrong of me and not why I came here to see you." she said swallowing hard. "I...you know I was married to Joe...I was there the night he died."

"Yes." Elsie replied curtly.

"I...I guess I just wanted to meet you out of curiosity more than anything. Joe was...he was…"

"A monster." Elsie supplied cooly.

Alice's eyes filled with tears and she looked down at her hands. Holding up her arm she pulled up her sleeve and turned her arm over to reveal the underside of her forearm. It was covered in small, round scars.

Elsie gasped, her hand flying up to her mouth. "Oh my God!" Charles quickly sat down next to Elsie. "Are those…"

"Cigarette burns. She said turning her arm over to look a them." tears running down her cheeks.

Elsie stood, trying to get over to the other sofa. Charles grabbed her and helped her hop over and sit next to Alice. She pulled up her sleeve and turned over her arm, holding it out in front of Alice. She had less scaring than Alice but the tell tale signs were still there. Alice gasped and Elsie reached over and pulled her head down to her shoulder as she sobbed. "My God. How could he get away with this again. How?" she asked, looking up at Charles. "I said it before and I'll say it again...I'm glad he's dead! I'm glad! I hope he's burning in hell for what he did!" she cried out, her sobs blending with Alice's as Charles fell to his knees in front of them, pulling them both into his arms as they cried.

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Got another chapter in this week. I nearly broke my nose today...my huge, metal, Yedi cup slid off the roof of my car as I leaned in to get something out and cracked right no my nose bone. I nearly passed out, saw stars, almost threw up, and cried like a baby. My hubby took me to urgent care to have it checked. It's not broken, but I look ridiculous! Of course, now I can say...are you ready for it?..."I was attacked by a giant "Yedi"...yeh, I know it's spelled Yeti...but still, LOL! All that to say I've been layed up in bed this afternoon with a throbbing nose and face so I finished this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

 **CHAPTER 11**

When Alice's crying had ceased to a few hiccups, Charles let them both go and sat back on his heels in front of both women. "How about I make us some tea hmm?" They both nodded. He groaned as he got up, his knees and back protesting. "I'll be right back."

Alice sat up, wiping at her eyes. Elsie reached and handed her a kleenex from the coffee table where Charles had sat them earlier. "I'm sorry...about what I said earlier." Alice said quietly. "I don't know why I did it. Trying to make you jealous I suppose. Trying to see if you were really serious about Charlie I guess."

Elsie took a deep breath. She had such conflicting emotions about this woman. On the one hand, she felt compassion for her, knowing exactly what Joe had put her through, but on the other hand this woman was also the reason she'd been totally humiliated, having to turn herself in like a criminal and endure having her mugshot taken and fingerprinted and questioned. She let out a big huff and shook her head. "I understand...I think. Just...know this Alice. I love that man with everything in me and I will fight for him like the Scottish dragon I am known to be so...put any ideas of trying to win him back out of your mind. Are we clear?" Elsie asked firmly. Alice nodded her head.

"I'm sorry. He's a good man and you're a very lucky woman. He obviously loves you very much."

"I'm blessed. I don't believe in luck." Elsie replied, looking back down at Alice's arm. "He tied you up didn't he? When he burned you?" Alice's face crumpled a bit again and she nodded, unable to speak. "Oh God I am so sorry…"

"For what? You've done nothing wrong." Alice said, looking up at Elsie.

"If I had only stopped him, filed charges against him...something...then perhaps he would have never…"

"No. Stop it. I know Elsie...I know better than anyone will ever know how it was with Joe. He was a charmer...he held me in some kind of spell almost...it's hard to explain but I loved him and I just _knew_ he was going to change one day and be the man I wanted him to be…"

"Yes…" Elsie nodded, a few more tears slipping down her cheeks as well. "I just wish I could have stopped him before he caused anyone else any pain."

"Well, he's dead now. So he can't hurt anyone else." Alice stated flatly. "Elsie, about that...I...the night Joe died...the reason I didn't see who shot him was because...because I was locked in the closet. He did that sometimes when he was angry. That night he was very agitated...he said someone was coming over and that I wasn't to make a sound or he'd burn me. He shoved me in there and locked the door. I heard men's voices. I heard Joe talking fast and then the other men started yelling, there was the sounds of a scuffle and Joe yelled and then I heard the gunshot. The men argued about what to do with the body, then they just left. A while later I heard police cars. I guess the neighbors called the police. When they came into the house I started banging on the door and they found me. I was questioned and then released. On my way out of the house I grabbed my purse and slid Joe's cell phone in it when they weren't looking. I saw the text messages he'd sent to you, telling you he loved you and he wanted you back, that he'd do anything to have you back, to kiss you, to...I was so angry...I hated you because he loved you. I wanted him to love me like that….like he seemed to love you...of course I know now he didn't know what love was."

"I have been accused of murder Alice. I could get life in prison if convicted. My life would be over. I've suffered enough because of that man. Please...if you have any information on who may have done this...please go to the police and tell them." Elsie pleaded.

Charles cleared his throat behind them, having been standing in the doorway listening to the conversation. He sat the tea tray down on the coffee table and poured their tea calmly. Looking up at Alice with kind eyes when she reached out to take the cup from him. She took a sip and sighed, "You still know how I like my tea, Charlie." Charles handed Elsie her cup but she sat it down instead, looking to Alice for a response.

"I may have recognized one of the men's voice." she said quietly. "I'm almost certain."

"Who was he?" Elsie asked quickly.

"A bookie...one of Joe's regulars. Joe was ranting about having lost a large amount of money the day before and he was furious. He...well, let's just say it was a very unpleasant night. I heard him on the phone a couple of times and he'd said the man's name so I knew that's who he was talking to. His name is Tony Capella and I'd know his voice anywhere because...because…" Alice put her face in her hands then...speaking through her hands, her voice squeaking, "because Joe he...he tied me up and let Tony do what he wanted to me, to pay off some of his debts." she finally cried. "I couldn't even scream because he had a gun and swore he'd kill me if I made a sound."

"Oh my God…" Elsie gasped, looking up at Charles, putting her arm around Alice's shoulders.

"You're sure it was his voice you heard?" Charles asked Alice. She nodded. "Alice, listen...it's getting late and you're very upset. I want you to stay here tonight. I have another guest room downstairs."

"I can't do that!" She responded surprised.

"Yes you can." Elsie said firmly. "You're in no state to be driving home right now. Get some rest and in the morning we'll call the detective and tell him we've got new information for them, alright?"

"Are you sure Elsie? I mean, your dead, ex husband's widow who has accused you of murder, staying in your house?" Alice asked, incredulous.

"Well, when you put it like that it does sound like I've gone nutty." she smiled. "What matters is you're going to put this right and then I'd really like to talk to you more about...Joe. Maybe we can help each other...maybe Charles and I can help _you_." Elsie said, looking over at Charles lovingly.

"Yes." Charles agreed. "I think we've all had enough excitement for one night. Let me show you to your room alright?"

Alice looked back and forth between the two of them completely stunned. "I don't understand either of you."

"No, you wouldn't...but if you give us a chance, maybe you will, eventually." Elsie replied. She moved herself over to her wheelchair. "I'll get you a gown and robe you can borrow for tonight." she said, as she wheeled herself into her room, returning a moment later with the items in hand.

"There's a full bath downstairs just across from the guest room and a small wet bar in the den should you need a glass of water. Toiletries under the sink." Charles explained as he led her down to the room.

"I don't know why you're being so kind to me Charlie. I'd throw myself out on the lawn if I were you." Alice joked sadly.

"It's called compassion, something my Mum taught me...and something Elsie is rather good at as well."

"She's a keeper for sure Charlie. I'm happy for you." Alice said genuinely. He opened the door to the guest room and turned on the light. Alice gasped. The walls were covered in soft lavender wallpaper, the bed and accessories all a complimentary shade of purple. A gorgeous white, chenille comforter and lush pillows adorned the bed.

"This is like some posh resort." she smiled.

"Mum decorated it. My _adoptive_ Aunt's, my Mum's best friend's, favorite color is purple and her name is violet, so this is called Violet's room." he said fondly.

"Thank you Charlie." Alice said, laying her things down on the bed.

"Good night Alice." he said turning and heading back up the stairs.

"She settled?" Elsie asked, wheeling back in from the kitchen.

"Yes."

"You don't mind her staying do you?" Elsie asked, stopping next to him.

"No...but...I will feel much better when she's not." he whispered. "Will you...allow me to stay with you tonight?"

Elsie looked up surprised. "Charles? What are you asking me?"

"Not what you think. I intend to remain honorable, I just don't feel like I want to be alone tonight. I won't sleep a wink." he said looking down at her his brows furrowed.

"You're afraid she might do something?"

"No...not really. At least I hope not. She can be unpredictable but I really think she's being sincere now. I just feel all unsettled inside and I need…"

"What Charles?"

"Now, don't think me silly."

"Never!"

"I just need to be held...to hold you...to feel steady again."

She smiled then, a wide, glorious smile that made him melt in his shoes. "Of course Charles...but you must promise to control yourself. I do love you but I am determined to do things the right way this go round and that means…"

"I know full well what it means and I'm fine with that. I want the same."

"Good. Then the answer is yes. I would consider it an honor to hold you close and make you feel steady." she said, tugging on his arms to pull him down to her so she could kiss him.

When Elsie awoke the next morning she was extremely warm. So much so that she had to wiggle out of Charles' embrace and throw back the covers. "Huh...what's wrong?" he croaked, opening one eye.

"I'm sorry...I think I'm having a hot flash." she whispered back. She lugged herself over to her wheelchair and headed for the bathroom. When she came back out Charles was sitting up on his side of the bed rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry...I've woken you."

"It's alright, it's later than it seems...a bit dark and gloomy out today." he said, standing up and stretching. He turned and looked at her giving her a lopsided grin.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You look adorable fresh out of bed."

"Seriously? My hair is mussed and I've got sheet marks on me face." she replied sleepily.

"And your accent is much heavier when you're still sleepy."

"Is it now?"

"It is...and I love it." he said, walking over and leaning down to kiss her lips gently. "Breakfast?"

"Mmm, yes...wonder what Alice would like to eat?"

"Eggs in a basket and sausages with tea."

"Oh."

"Don't pout...although it is cute. I've know her since I was very young...since my early 20's... of course I know what she eats for breakfast."

"I know." Elsie sighed heavily. "I feel so bad for her...and I feel guilty. I still feel like if I had filed those charges against him...then he wouldn't have been free to hurt her so badly. It seems like what he did to her was three times as bad as what he did to me. Like...he was just getting warmed up with me and then he let her have the full force of his brutality. I know I said I didn't hate him...but after hearing some of what he did to her...I do. I do hate him and I'm glad he's dead. For some reason I could excuse it when it was just me he hurt. But when I hear it from Alice I realized...no one, not even me, should have to live like that. He was a monster."

"Yes...he was and I'm glad you've finally realized it. After breakfast we'll call the detective and go in so Alice can give a statement. That should clear everything up and they'll drop the charges against you and we can move on with our lives." Elsie nodded. They went into the kitchen and Elsie put the kettle on while Charles began cooking. Once it was all ready he set the table and poured Elsie's tea. "I'll just go down and see if she's up. Let her know breakfast is ready. She's really slept in, but she probably needed it."

"Alright." Elsie said, as she sat her cup down. Charles was gone for a couple minutes and then she heard him bounding back up the stairs and appeared in the kitchen doorway with a look she couldn't quite understand. "What is it?"

"She's gone!"

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

Not sure I'm happy with this chapter...I've had a very stressful week waiting and hoping to hear back from a job interview but alas...still no word and now we're on Spring Break so I have to wait at least another week. Lame. It's been a struggle to get this written. It's long...and perhaps a bit hard to believe in spots but it is what it is. It gets my mind off of daily stress and makes me happy. If you like it I'm happy and if not...well I'm still happy, LOL...but you know, there are so many amazing fics out there I'm sure you can find something you like. :) So...here we go...

CHAPTER 12

Alice picked a stone up and tossed it into the glassy water. This had always been her favorite time of morning as a child. How she longed to go back to that time of sweet innocence. She sighed, looking out over the lake. How on Earth had she ended up here? She didn't set out to be so completely used up in every way. She sighed heavily. Every _bad_ way that is, she thought to herself. She kicked at the sand and pebbles under her feet. She felt weird today. There was no other way to describe it. In a way she felt a burden...like she was taking advantage of the hospitality of good people. But there was nothing to be done about it except to accept it and try to be worthy of it. That was the thing though...she didn't feel worthy of anything. Especially not from them. They, of all people, should hate her guts...and yet...they didn't. At least it didn't seem they did. Should she trust them? She laughed out loud. Would _they_ trust _her_? She sat down for a moment on a rock and picked up another small stone, skipping it across the surface of the water like she used to do as a kid. Then looked up at the orange and pink sunrise and prayed a little prayer. _Couldn't hurt. Might help,_ she thought. "God...if you're out there...help me be brave...help me do the right thing for once." she whispered, before standing and walking back up the path.

Just as panic was settling in, there was a sound in the other room and Charles spun around looking in the direction it came from. The back door opened and in walked Alice jumping at the panicked expressions aimed at her. "What's wrong? Has something happened? What is it?" She spat out quickly, beginning to feel panic rise up in her chest.

"Good Lord! Where have you been!" Charles boomed.

"We thought you'd up and left!" Elsie almost yelled over him.

"What? No...I...I just went for a walk down by the water. You weren't up yet and I didn't want to wake you." she replied, her eyes wide.

Charles and Elsie gave a collective sigh of relief. "Good Lord, I'm awake now, that's for sure." Elsie said sarcastically, looking up at Charles.

"I'm sorry I gave you both a fright. I understand why you'd expect me to up and run. I thought about it, that's no lie. But...there's just something about you two that…" she shrugged her shoulders trying to find the right words. "...something that makes me feel like I can finally trust someone." she said quietly. "And...I want to do the right thing for once in my life, even though I'm terrified."

"You can trust us Alice." Charles stated firmly. "Come, breakfast is getting cold." he motioned to the table and they all went in and sat, Charles dishing up the food.

"You made my favorite. I can't believe you remembered." Alice said, smiling down at her plate.

"He's got a memory like a steel trap." Elsie said, bumping Charles with her elbow. He leaned over and kissed her temple.

"Now, there's a lot going on today. First, the builders will be here today to install our security fence. They'll be outside all day so no one has to be here for that part. They'll ring me when they've finished and then someone will have to be here so they can install the keypads inside."

"What's the security fence for?" Alice asked, curious.

"Oh, just umm, something I've been meaning to do. Can't be to cautious these days." he said, giving Elsie a look and very slightly shaking his head. She understood immediately. They weren't sure they wanted to share Charles' true identity with her just yet.

"Second…" Charles continued. "Elsie's physical therapist will be here at 3:00 for her first at-home session. She'll be coming three days a week. Third, we need to go to the police station after breakfast so you can give them your statement." he said, looking at Alice. "And fourth, I have a meeting with Robert today to talk about some pressing matters." he said, glancing over at Elsie. Robert had insisted he come in to speak with a publicist, although he was definitely not looking forward to it.

"Well, I'm exhausted just hearing it all." Alice said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Good thing we're having such a big breakfast. It's delicious Charles, thank you." Elsie said, smiling over her cup of tea.

"Yes, thank you Charlie." Alice said. "Once I've made my statement I'll get a cab to my flat. I really appreciate you letting me stay here last night."

"Do you think you'll be alright there? I'm a bit worried Alice. I mean, once you've accused this Tony Capella...won't he come looking for you?" Elsie asked, biting her bottom lip in worry.

"Honestly I don't know."

"Did he know you were there, in the apartment when he shot Joe?" Charles asked, sitting his cup down.

"No. The police didn't make that part public. They didn't want whoever did it to know there was a potential witness. Of course, I gave them nothing to go on until I turned over Joe's phone and accused Elsie of…" Alice drifted off, looking down at her plate and sitting her fork down.

"It's alright." Elsie said softly. "You're going to make that right now, aren't you?" Alice nodded. "Right, so let's finish up and get this long day started." Elsie said determinedly.

"Listen, before we head down to the station, I think we should put your statement down on paper so we have a record of it. I spoke briefly with Tom this morning and he said it would be a good idea. He and Thomas are meeting us down there."

"Alright." Alice agreed.

Once they'd finished and cleaned up after breakfast, Charles got out his laptop and Alice told him what she would later tell the police. She recounted the story she'd told Charles and Elsie the night before, about how she'd been in the back room hiding when it all went down and how and why she recognized Tony's voice. Charles typed it up in a Google Doc, then sent it to his printer, making two copies and having Alice sign and date both. "Alright, I guess we should head on down and get this done." Charles said, standing up and helping Elsie back into her wheelchair. "I'll text Tom and let him know we're on our way."

"I'll send one to Thomas as well." Elsie replied, taking out her phone. Charles opened the door to wheel Elsie out to the car and stopped in his tracks.

"Bloody hell."

Elsie head whipped up from her phone. "Charles! Really…" He put his hand up and closed the door quickly.

"Change of plans girls. I'll go out and get the car and pull it into the garage. You go out that way." he said, pushing Elsie toward the door leading out to the garage.

"What is it?" she asked, looking up at him.

"There's a photographer sitting out at the road by the drive. Same one as before." he replied.

"Why've you got photographers following you around Charlie? What's going on?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"I'll explain in the car. Again I ask...you don't watch much TV do you?" he smirked at her shaking his head.

Charles put on a jacket and pulled the hood up then made his way out to the Land Rover, cursing himself for not pulling it into the garage before. He kept his head down, climbing into the car and opening the garage door, pulling in and closing it behind him. He helped Elsie into the car and then instructed her to hide her face and told Alice to lie down in the back seat so she wouldn't be seen. She balked at first but one look at Charles' face told her this was not the time to disagree. As they backed out the photographer got out of his car and started snapping photos. Elsie was careful to keep her face covered and Alice stayed down until they were out of the neighborhood.

"Alright Charlie...what is going on? That was crazy!" Alice said, sitting up and fixing her hair.

Elsie looked back at her then up to Charles, who nodded slightly. "He's famous Alice." At that Alice laughed out loud.

"Charlie? Famous for what?!"

"Ever heard of Carson Edwards?" Elsie asked raising her eyebrows.

"That guy who writes the romance novels? What's that got to do with...OH MY...ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Alice yelled from the back seat.

Elsie nodded. "Yes, well his cover has been blown I'm afraid. Thus the security fence, and heaven forbid anyone sees you in his car. That could be dangerous for you if that got in the paper."

"I can't believe it. All these years Charlie! How did you keep it from me?!" she said shaking her head. "I thought you wrote for a newspaper or magazine or something!"

"That reminds me...we never watched the news last night with all that was going on. I wonder if they aired that bit with me punching that guys lights out." Charles said, chuckling.

"I hope not." Elsie said, rolling her eyes.

Once at the police station Charles let the ladies out at the door and parked the car. Tom and Thomas were waiting on them. "Hello Els." Thomas said, kissing her cheek. "How are you today love?"

"Well, better than yesterday that's for sure." she smiled. "This is Alice...Joe's...widow." Elsie explained. "Charles has her written statement."

Charles walked up then, handing a folder to Tom and one to Thomas. "I think you'll find everything you need in there. Let's go in shall we?"

An hour later they all came out into the lobby of the police station tired but relieved. After reading Alice's statement on what had happened and then speaking to her for quite a long time, the charges against Elsie were dropped. Alice came out last with a police escort.

"Alice, what's going on?" Elsie said, as Alice walked out with the policeman.

"I'm being taken to a safe house until they can apprehend Tony Capella." she said in answer.

"Well, I'm glad they're going to give you some protection." Elsie said, as she wheeled over to Alice. She reached out and took her hand. "Thank you for what you've done, giving me my life back. I won't ever forget it." she said sincerely.

"You shouldn't thank me. I'm the whole reason you went through this mess in the first place." Alice said quietly.

"No...Joe Burns is the reason. Once this is all over Alice, go start a new life somewhere. Put all this in your past and move on to something better." Elsie said, squeezing her hand. "I forgive you."

"Why? How can you forgive what I did?" she asked, tears falling from her eyes.

"You've made mistakes. So have I. So has Charles. We all have. I've been grateful for a second chance so many times. This is yours...go make the best of it." Elsie smiled, then turned and wheeled back over to Charles. He looked up at Alice and smiled.

"I want you to have this Alice. It'll help you get settled. There's the name of a wonderful counselor, he's an old friend from Uni, and the name of a treatment center." he said, handing her a thick folder. He reached out and took her hand in his, giving it a squeeze. "We wish you all the best, truly."

Alice sniffled. "Thank you Charlie." The officer led her out to a waiting car and she was gone.

"That was so nice of you Charles." Elsie said, giving him a huge smile.

"I put some money in there too. She should be set for a while. Now, it seems I'm running a bit late to my meeting with Robert." He looked at Thomas. "Think you can get her home for me so she's not late for her PT appointment?" Charles leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips handing her the house key.

"My pleasure." Thomas grinned. He turned toward Tom. "Thanks for all your help mate."

"No problem. I'll see you in court I'm sure." Tom grinned.

"I'm certain." Thomas called over his shoulder as he wheeled Elsie out to his car.

Thomas and Elsie arrived back at the house where the security fence was already nearing completion. "My goodness they've been busy! You don't see that photographer about do you?" Elsie asked as they pulled up into the driveway.

Thomas looked around. "No, just the guys working on the fence. Perhaps they scared him off. Is he still harassing you?" Elsie nodded.

"He was out here this morning when we were leaving. Charles had to pull the car in the garage so they wouldn't see Alice….Thomas, do you think she's going to be alright?"

"I hope so. The detective said they've been trying to bust Tony Capella for quite a while. Alice's testimony could bring him down once and for all. It's good they sent her off to a safe house. Now, let's get you inside shall we?"

Charles arrived at Roberts office just a few minutes late for his appointment. "Good morning love." he called to his God-Daughter, Mary as he walked into the office. "Here to see your Papa." he said, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Uncle Charlie...he's waiting for you. Go right in!" she smiled up at him.

"Edith! Well, I had no idea I was going to have the pleasure of your company!" Charles said as he entered Robert's office.

"Hello Uncle Charlie! It's so good to see you too!" Edith replied, smiling widely. "I think we're going to be seeing quite a lot of each other from here on out actually." she said, looking over at her father.

Charles turned and looked at Robert questioningly. "Carson Edwards, meet your new publicist!" Robert said proudly, gesturing for Charles to sit.

"What? Really? Well, I'm feeling better about this already!" Charles said, happily sitting down in the offered chair.

"So I'll be handling all the requests for appearances, interviews, book signings, etc. I'll keep you abreast of the schedule and all you have to do is show up on time. We've got everything under control. Now...about that video of you that was on the news last night…" Edith said, looking over her glasses, her eyebrows up. "We've got a few requests for interviews."

Charles looked down guiltily. "I lost my temper, but he had it coming! That filthy little rat was waiting outside my house this morning too. I want a restraining order!" Charles spat angrily.

"Already in the works actually. Tom called me this morning and I asked him to take care of it." Edith replied, writing something down on her tablet. Charles just smiled widely at her. "What?" she asked, shaking her head at him.

He looked over to Robert still smiling. "Thank you." he said, pointing at Edith.

"You're quite welcome ol' chap!" he smiled back.

"I'm expensive." Edith said, smirking happily.

"I can afford it!" Charles replied chuckling.

"So about the interview requests…"

"Do I really have to give interviews? I'm not sure I'd even know how to act! I mean, I've been anonymous until now and…"

"Yes, Uncle Charlie, I'm afraid so. Now, we've had several requests but I think we should only give one and I think we should go big...get it all out there in one fell swoop."

"Well I do agree with that. One interview and then no more for a while." Charles stated firmly.

"Fine. No more until your next book release and then you'll have to make the circuit I'm afraid." Edith said, jotting something down. "Now, about this _one_ interview…" she said, looking up at him, her eyebrows raised.

"Yes?"

"Well, we've had several requests…"

"Right, you said that. So, who is it?"

"It's Good Morning America."

"WHAT?!" Charles yelled, standing up, his head whipping back and forth between Robert and Edith. "I...I can't possibly...Why on earth would they want to...I think I'm gonna be sick." he said, falling back into his chair, his hand over his face.

"Calm down...I know it's all a bit shocking, but you can do this Uncle Charlie. I'm certain of it. If we go about this the right way, your next book will be the best selling book you've ever had and you'll be a hero, not only for saving Elsie but for punching that idiots lights out as well." Edith said calmly.

"How are you this calm?" he asked, looking at her, worry creasing his brown.

"It's my job Uncle Charlie...and I'm good at it. You've nothing to worry about. I'll book the plane tickets, the hotel, you'll have security with you the whole time, and me...you can even bring Elsie...as a matter of fact, they've asked you to bring her along on the show. They think it's a great story and want her there to tell her side as well."

"I cannot guarantee she'll agree to go...she's still recovering and…"

"They've only asked. I've not given them an answer. Talk to her and see what she says. It's not for two more weeks, so you've got time."

"Bloody hell."

"Now, now Uncle Charlie. Behave."

He sighed heavily. "I'm trying."

His phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket. It was a text from Thomas.

 _Thomas: Els is starting her PT and I have to head out. Will you be back soon?_

 _Charles: Yes, just about done here. Thank you for looking out for her!_

 _Thomas: Anytime mate!_

When Charles arrived home he was shocked to see that the fence was done and the gate was being installed. He spoke with one of the workmen and was assured they'd be ready to install the keypads within the hour. As he opened the door her heard Elsie swear. "Bloody, bloomin', bleedin' hell!"

He walked in, his eyebrows raised to his hairline and mouth hanging open. "Elsie Hughes!"

"Oh...I'm sorry...it just hurts and I…" she had fresh tears on her face.

"Oh love…" he walked to her quickly and kissed the top of her head.

"No, no Mr. Carson...you no interrupt session!" the fiery, little Asian woman said curtly in broken English. "It will hurt! You must push through!" She said, looking at Elsie, who nodded and wiped at her tears. "And you no swear anymore!" she said, stomping her foot.

"Yes...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...let's just get this over with." Elsie said rather meekly.

"Hmph!" Charles said, walking into the kitchen to find a snack. An hour later the Physical Therapist was gone and Elsie was lying exhausted on the sofa.

"She's a right taskmaster." Charles stated, walking over and leaning down to kiss Elsie's forehead.

"No kidding! I had no idea it hurt like that!"

"How long before you're able to bear weight?"

"Right now, only a little during sessions. She said if I do well, maybe two weeks from now I can graduate to walking a bit with a cane. I can't do crutches because of my arm." she said, holding it up for a moment and then letting it fall back to her side.

"I'm not sure I like her." Charles grouched. "She seems a bit mean."

"She came highly recommended by Isobel."

"Well...I still don't like her."

"Good thing I'm the one that has to deal with her then." The doorbell rang and Charles hopped up to see who it was as Elsie drifted off to sleep.

A little over an hour later, Elsie woke with a start when Charles reached out and touched her shoulder. "Sorry, Love...dinner's ready. I didn't want you to sleep through it. You need some nourishment after that workout today." he smiled down at her. He helped her sit up and shifted her over into the wheelchair, then pushed her into the kitchen and up the table. He'd done a marvelous job again of setting the table, lighting the candles and it smelled delicious.

"I'm starving after that workout today." she said, looking up at him as he brought the food over to the table to dish out.

"Well, we've got chili and cheese bread tonight. My speciality." he said, smiling proudly.

"Your speciality? You cooked this?"

"I did...but don't be too impressed. It's canned chili with a jar of fresh salsa added to give it a kick, and anyone can make cheese bread." he chuckled.

"Well it smells divine." she said, tucking in.

"I have big news."

"Oh?"

"I now have a publicist."

"My, my...getting more important by the day! Who is it?"

"It's my God-daughter Edith Crawley, Robert's daughter."

Elsie sat her spoon down. "Your publisher's daughter?"

"Yes, I told you we're very close. His mother and my grandmother were best friends. The room downstairs was set up for her visits."

"Well, your pleased then?"

"I am indeed. But, there's more."

"Alright."

"I have to give an interview in a couple of weeks...on TV."

"Really? For who? The local news?"

"No." he said, shaking his head and looking intently at her.

"Well who then, why are you acting so strange?" she said, sitting her spoon down.

"They want to interview you as well. Talk about the accident, my upcoming book and I suppose me punching that bloody photographer."

"Wait...me? Why on earth would they want to interview me and you still haven't said who Charles."

"Good Morning America."

Elsie choked on the sip of water she'd just taken, spilling some on the table in the process. "Don't joke. It's not funny."

"I'm not joking. Good Morning America wants to interview both of us in two weeks. Edith is arranging travel, hotels, security...but I told her that I wasn't sure if you'd agree...and you don't have to Elsie. You don't have to get dragged into this circus. I mean, you're still recovering and…" Charles stopped, feeling himself begin to panic again. He sat his spoon down and took a huge gulp of his wine. "God, I'm not sure I want to do this either. I've never given an interview and I hate to fly..really hate it...and I can't leave you here alone...I just…" He felt Elsie's hand suddenly resting on top of his.

"Calm down Charles. You're quite worked up about this. You're worrying me. Take a deep breath now and look at me." He did as he was told and turned to look into her deep blue eyes. "I will go with you if that will make it easier for you. I'm not too keen on being interviewed...but I'm also not too keen on you being away from me knowing you're so nervous about it all. That is...if you want me to go with you?"

"Yes, of course!"

"You're sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything." he said sincerely, finally beginning to calm.

"Then Mr. Carson Edwards, I'll go with you. We'll face it together."

Charles heaved a huge sigh of relief. He leaned over and kissed her, lingering longer than he intended. "Good thing we've both had the chili." he chuckled.

She smiled sweetly. 'Yes, well, I'm starving so if you don't mind I'm going to finish mine now." she giggled, shaking her head.

Later, the new security gate completely installed along with the keypads inside, they retired to the sofa to watch a movie. Charles sat on one end and Elsie leaned against him, his arm around her and her foot propped up on a pillow. "This is nice." she commented quietly. "I feel so at home. I don't feel like I've thanked you enough for letting me stay here."

"Nonsense. I want you here...as a matter of fact...I don't ever want to think you of leaving here."

"Well I guess I'll have to eventually won't I? I mean, I won't be injured forever and you'll want to get back to a more normal life without an invalid to look after…"

"First of all, you are not an invalid...and what normal life? Any normalcy I enjoyed is very much over now that the world knows who I am."

"That's all my fault."

"It's definitely not your fault. I've been dodging that idiot for years. He was bound to catch up with me sooner of later. Don't you dare blame yourself." he said, kissing the back of her head. "And...I don't want to go back to a normal life if it means you're not here with me." he whispered by her ear, making her shiver.

"Do you really mean that?"

"More than anything I have ever said in my life." he said, turning her so she could looked him in the eye. "Elsie, I'm madly in love with you. I can't imagine a life now without you in it. You are the strongest, kindest….God I don't have words to describe all you are to me. Look I don't want to scare you but...Elsie, you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want you to be mine...forever."

Elsie bit her lip, tears pooling in her eyes as she looked at him. "I...I feel the same." she managed to squeak out, causing them both to laugh. "I don't ever want to be apart from you. I can't imagine my life without you in it now." she said, leaning her forehead against his. "But you and I both know that this has moved extremely fast. We've still got a lot to learn about each other. So let's just keep taking it a day at a time ok?"

"Ok." he said, kissing her forehead and then hugging her tightly to him. "One day at a time with Elsie Hughes is better than anywhere else on earth." he smiled.

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Two weeks later, they sat in the airport waiting to board the flight to New York City. Elsie had graduated to a small, removable arm brace and a walking boot up to her knee and a cane and although she was still a bit shaky and off balance at times, she was finally beginning to feel a bit more independant. Even still, Charles had insisted on pushing her to the gate in an airport wheelchair. Elsie scrolled through messages on her phone and Charles fidgeted, his knee bouncing and causing Elsie's hand to shake. She glanced over at him, putting her phone away and reaching over to put her hand on his knee. "Charles…" He stilled and looked over at her. "It's going to be fine love."

"I hate to fly...I mean, _really_ hate it." he whispered to her.

"You're serious." she stated, suddenly realizing he wasn't trying to be funny.

"Yes...I'm serious." he said, his eyebrows raised for emphasis.

"We're flying first class right? Priority boarding?" He nodded. "Well, as soon as we're on board we're getting you some booze."

"What?"

"You heard me. It'll help, trust me. Beryl hates to fly too and so as soon as she gets on the airplane she orders champagne and by the time they take off she is adequately tipsy and doesn't care." Elsie giggled.

"I do not want to be... _tipsy_ as you say...in public!" Charles grumbled. Elsie smiled widely. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"You're adorable." Charles reached over and placed his hand on top of hers. She could feel him trembling. "Charles, you're shaking. Are you really that scared?"

"No. I'm just overwhelmed at how much I love you." he smiled back, leaning over and kissing her sweetly.

"Liar." She giggled again.

"I do love you...and I will love when we are at our destination." he said, winking.

Five hours later they arrived at JFK airport in New York, after a short layover in Atlanta. Charles had indeed ordered a drink as soon as he was able and had watched a movie on his iPad as suggested by Elsie. With her by his side, holding his hand during takeoff and landing, he had done much better than usual. It was now dinnertime and he was starving as they stood outside waiting for the limo to pick them up.

"I hope there's a restaurant in the hotel." he grumbled. "I'm starving."

"Me too. That pack of crackers on the plane was not sufficient." Elsie replied, spotting their ride and waving at the driver. Soon they were ensconced in a luxurious limo sent by NBC to take them to their hotel near Times Square.

"Have you ever been to New York?" Elsie asked, looking out the window at the buildings as they passed.

"No believe it or not. I've not had a reason. My publisher always did the flying about to promote things since I was anonymous all these years. Have you been here before?"

Elsie nodded. "Yes, Beryl, Izzy and I flew out for a holiday a few years back. We went to a show, Mary Poppins, and did all the touristy things. It was loads of fun!" Elsie replied excitedly. "Perhaps tomorrow after the interview we can do a few things."

"I'd like that very much but...are you sure you're up to it with that boot?"

"We can grab a taxi if needed. It'll be fine!" she encouraged, reaching over and squeezing his hand. "I'm a little worried about the interview tomorrow. I'm afraid I'll babble."

"You're afraid? I'm terrified!" he chuckled. "I'll be glad when it's all over…and then we can enjoy a little holiday here in the city. That part I am very much looking forward to!"

"Me too! Oh! We're staying at the Plaza?! You didn't say!" Elsie said excitedly as they pulled up in front of The Plaza Hotel.

"I didn't know...but I also have to admit I have no idea what the significance is…"

"Oh my goodness Charles! This is an iconic New York Hotel. Lots of movies filmed here and then there's the Eloise books from my childhood…"

"Well, I have no idea what you're talking about but I'm glad you approve" he said, as the limo door opened and he stepped out, turning to help Elsie out as well.

"I love it!" she said, stepping out and looking up at the hotel.

Once they had checked in and got their room key they headed up with the bellhop to their room. It was a gorgeous suite near the top with two bedrooms, a lovely sitting room, a balcony and a small kitchen. The decor was luxurious as expected.

"I feel quite posh." Elsie giggled, collapsing on the soft, comfy sofa that sat in front of a large fireplace."

"It'll do I suppose." Charles stated in as posh a voice as he could, while swiping his finger at imaginary dust on the mantle.

"I'm glad you approve your majesty." Elsie chuckled. "Shall we freshen up and head downstairs for some food? They have a lovely tea room here and I believe they serve dinner."

"Yes, just let me make a couple of phone calls. I have to call Robert and then the contact for GMA to let them know we've arrived and get our call time for tomorrow."

While Charles made his calls, Elsie changed into a pair of black jeans, a sparkly graphic top, one red pump that matched the height of her ugly boot and her leather jacket. She freshened up her makeup, applying her favorite red lipstick and another coat of mascara and eyeliner then took her hair down from the ponytail she'd had it in for travel. She spritzed it with a bit of water and then turned her head upside down to blow it out. When she stood back up her curls cascading over her shoulders, her look was complete. She was ready for a night out in New York City. She stood looking at herself for a moment, biting her lip in worry. _What if Charles thought is was too much?_ She was certainly going to don a more conservative look for TV in the morning but tonight...well tonight she was in New York with the man she loved and she wanted to enjoy it. She took a deep breath and walked back into the sitting room where Charles had his back turned, finishing up his conversation with Robert.

"Alright, I'll let you know how it goes. Yes, I'm sure you'll be watching. Alright, talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

"Got everything sorted then?" Elsie asked from behind him.

"Yes, it's all set we have to…" his words failed him when he turned around for he had never seen a more gorgeous vision in front of him. He stood there with his mouth open, mid-sentence.

"Charles?"

"Holy mother of...I...you...WOW!" he stammered.

"Charles...you're not making sense. Try to ignore this ugly boot on my leg." she smiled looking down at her injured leg.

"Dear Lord woman. I mean, you're gorgeous always but I've never seen you like this...you're...you're a vision from my dreams! Smokin' hot!" he gasped, walking over and taking her face in his hands. "I am the luckiest man on the planet." he whispered before he kissed her. Suddenly his stomach growled loudly, causing them both to look down. "Well, I guess I better get myself together and get downstairs to dinner hmmm? Should I change?" he asked, looking down at his dark jeans and light gray button up shirt.

"No, you look extremely handsome to me Mr. Carson." she said, kissing him sweetly.

"Ah, wait, I have just the thing!" he said, walking to his room and coming back out with his own black leather jacket.

"Ah yes, _very_ cool Mr. Carson." she smiled, reaching over and grabbing her cane. "I should have put flames on this thing or something. Kinda messes up the look me hobbling around with an old lady cane." she said, sticking her lip out.

"The most gorgeous woman on earth with an old lady cane." he said, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Be nice, or I'll beat you with it!" she giggled, waving her cane in the air.

After a delicious dinner they decided to grab a taxi and head to the Empire State Building in time for sunset. Charles insisted they be allowed to ride up in the elevator reserved for the disabled for fear that she'd be trampled in the crowd and after some slight deliberation and the fact that no one else needed to use it at the time, the guide acquiesced. They arrived at the top just before the sunset, the river below glowed a bright orange and pink as the sun sank on the horizon. It was gorgeous. They stood hand in hand as the orange and pink turned to a deep purple and stars began to sparkle overheard.

"Oh Charles, this is simply glorious!" Elsie sighed, leaning into his embrace.

"It certainly is." he agreed.

She leaned back and looked up at him and smiled when she realized he wasn't looking at the view, but at her. She smacked his arm. "You're not even looking at the view."

"No, but I am looking at something glorious." he replied seriously, leaning down and kissing her lips gently. He turned her around, looking at her intently. "I love you."

"Honestly, when you look at me like that you take my breath away Charles. I don't quite know what to say except I love you too."

Charles moved suddenly and for half a second she thought he was falling but then realized he was kneeling in front of her. She gasped, "What on earth are you doing down there ye daft man..." her words stuck in her throat when she realized that he was holding something in his outstretched hand and her hands flew up to her mouth as she cried out, "Oh my God!" Tears overflowed and ran down her cheeks.

"Elsie, I know we've not known each other that long and I know we've got so much more to learn about each other, but there is one thing I know beyond a shadow of a doubt and that is that I want to spend the rest of my time here on earth with you as husband and wife. So, will you make me the happiest, most blessed man on the planet and be my wife?"

She threw her arms around him, sobbing into his neck, "Yes! Yes of course! Yes!"

Suddenly there were cheers all around them as they both looked up through their tears to see they'd become the center of attention. They both grinned widely then turned and kissed deeply as the crowd around them cheered again. When they separated Charles groaned. "Oh God, help me up. I think I'm too old for this." Elsie giggled and pulled on his arm as he got up.

"I can't believe it! When on earth did you ever have time to go shopping for a ring? You've barely left my side! It _gorgeous!_ " she said, looking down at the exquisite ring. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

"It was my mother's, and her mother's before."

Elsie's hand flew up to cover her heart. "Oh Charles, are you sure you want me to have it?"

"I've never been so sure of anything." he replied seriously, learning down to kiss her again. "I've got no daughters to pass it down to and Mum would have loved you. You're very much alike really."

"I'm honored. I wish I could have met her. Did you plan this all along?"

"No, not really. I was still trying to figure out how to ask you. I'd planned on waiting until tomorrow night really but...well the moment was so perfect."

"It certainly was!"

"You've made me the happiest of men!" he smiled down at her. "I've never been this happy!"

"Me either...you sweet, sweet man. Charles, I don't want to wait a long time. I don't need a big ceremony. I just need you and me and someone to marry us. I hope that's ok."

"I'd marry you right this moment if I could, I don't mind at all." he replied, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest. He kissed the top of her head. "We'd best get back to the hotel. We've got to get up at 5 in the morning and be at the studio by 6. They said to tell you no need to do your hair or makeup, they'll be waiting on us."

She leaned back, "Really? Well, that's exciting!" As they turned to leave a younger couple approached them.

"Excuse me, we just wanted to say congratulations" the young woman said. "We got engaged up here too, a year ago. We've been married six months."

"Oh, how lovely! Thank you!" Elsie replied.

"When I saw him drop down on one knee, I started filming with my phone. I hope you don't think it's weird but I thought you might want to have it as a memory of tonight. A stranger did the same for us and gave us the video he took. We decided that we would do that for someone if we ever saw it happening because it's meant so much to us." the young man explained, smiling.

"Oh yes! Yes please, that's so kind of you!" Elsie gushed, as she took the man's phone and put in her number. Her phone beeped and she opened it to see the video of Charles proposing and tears ran down her face again. She looked up at the young couple and smiled brilliantly. "Thank you so, so much! I cannot tell you how much this means to me."

"We know." the young woman smiled back. "Congratulations and we wish you a long and happy life together."

"And the same to both of you." Charles replied, shaking the young man's hand. Elsie watched the video over and over all the way down to the bottom floor and on the ride back to their hotel.

"I will cherish this always." she said looking up at Charles as their taxi pulled up in front of the hotel. "I've uploaded it to my Google Drive so it doesn't get lost and I've shared it with you."

"We'll play it at every anniversary from here on out." he said as he helped her out of the taxi.

"And for our astonished friends back home...Oh, Charles! They'll all find out on live television in the morning and never forgive us!" she exclaimed, her face full of worry.

"Well.." he said, taking her arm and looping it through his as he guided her into the hotel. "How about we tell them tonight, hmm? And you can send them the video and all will be forgiven."

"Good idea!"

"I'm going to make a call to the producer's assistant and give him the heads up on this change of circumstance." he said, raising his eyebrows and smiling at her.

"I am so happy I don't think I'll be able to sleep!" Elsie giggled.

Once back in their suite, Elsie went to her room and got ready for bed, then came back out and got comfy on the sofa and called Beryl first. "Now I don't want you to get all excited and start screaming, but I have something I want to share with you, ok?"

"Ok...you've got me curious now. What is it?" Beryl asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to text you in a couple of minutes, but first I need to call Izzy to be certain she's got her phone. I'm going to send you a video in a group text."

"A video? Is it the naked cowboy in Time's Square or did you meet someone famous?"

"You'll find out in a just a couple minutes, let me call Izzy."

"Well, you don't need to call her because she's right here. We've had a girls night out and just got back to my place."

"Oh that's perfect! Ok, I'll send the video to both of you and then you can call me back."

"Elsie, you're being quite mysterious love." Izzy's voice sounded in her ear.

"Izzy! Hello! Well, you know me...a woman of mystery if ever there was one! Now, I'm hanging up and sending the video. Bye!" she giggled as she hung up the phone. She attached the video to the group text and sent it out, waiting impatiently for her friends to receive it. Five minutes later her phone rang again and when she answered she could hear a combination of happy squeals and crying. Izzy was squealing and Beryl was crying happily.

"Oh Elsie! We are just so, so happy for you! Beryl can't talk she's crying happy tears." Izzy chuckled. "He's such a romantic! You've truly been blessed Els. Oh, here...Beryl wants to say something."

"I'm so happy for you." Beryl sobbed. "I know it doesn't sound like it but I am" she squeaked.

"Oh you two…I love you both so much! I am happier than I have ever been in my life! Be sure you watch Good Morning America tomorrow!"

"We will!" Izzy and Beryl cheered together.

"Alright, goodnight loves. I'll see you soon!" Elsie hung up the phone, smiling widely.

"Well, that went over well!" Charles said, coming out of his bedroom and sitting on the sofa next to her. "I've just been on the phone with Robert. He's ecstatic as well. The family was over for dinner tonight so he's told them all and they all wish us well." he said, taking her hand and kissing it. "And I've emailed the assistant producer and let him know and sent him the link to the video."

"Well, it's half past ten Charles. I guess we'd better go to bed since we've got such an early morning."

"Yes, I suppose so." He leaned over and kissed her, gently at first, but then their kisses became deeper, hungrier and after a couple of minutes Elsie leaned back, her hand on his chest. She looked up into his eyes and smiled softly.

"Charles...that was...very...no, extremely enjoyable and...I honestly want to continue more than I've ever wanted anything...but…"

"It's ok…" Charles whispered against her lips. She looked up at him like she didn't believe him. "No, it really is ok. I love you, more than anything, and I can wait for you. I don't want to hurt your arm or your leg. I can wait for you Elsie Hughes. I've waited a lifetime, what's a little while longer, hmm?"

"I must be the luckiest woman on the planet." she said, kissing him one more time before getting up and heading to her bedroom. "Goodnight future husband." she said just before she shut her door.

"Goodnight, future wife." he whispered back.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

This may be the last chapter for a while. Unfortunately life has just thrown me a huge curveball. I just found out I have breast cancer. So, as you can imagine my priorities have changed a bit. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you'd like to keep up with my journey you can do so on my personal blog. I can use all the prayers I can get to get me through these next months. Chelsie on my friends. It keeps deleting my link so I had to type it funny. Sorry! warriormodeactivated. blogspot .com

 **CHAPTER 14**

The following morning was a whirlwind of getting ready and heading into the NBC Studios for hair and makeup. Charles was finished first and sat and watched as Elsie had her hair and makeup done. When all finished she was simply stunning. Dressed in black slacks, a black, white and red graphic top with sparkly bits and a smart looking black jacket she looked every bit the part of a movie star in his opinion. She told him he was daff. They sat waiting in the green room to be announced.

"Are you nervous?" Elsie asked, reaching over and stilling his leg that jiggled next to hers.

"I am, aren't you?"

"A little I guess. I feel less nervous because we're doing this together. If it was just me I'd be a wreck." she replied, smiling sweetly at him.

"I hadn't thought of that. Yes, that makes me feel better too, knowing you're right there beside me." He took a deep breath, trying to relax.

"I always will be." she said, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Mr. Carson? Ms. Hughes? You're up next, please come with me." a pleasant young woman said to from the doorway. They looked at each other with raised eyebrows, then stood and followed her out. As soon as the current segment ended, they were quickly outfitted with microphones, shown to their seats and greeted by the host.

"Good morning! I'm Robin. How are you this morning?"

"We're doing great, how about yourself?" Charles answered, shaking her hand.

"I'm good! I'm so glad to meet you! This is a wonderful story." she smiled back.

"And on the air is 5, 4, 3, 2…" the director pointed to Robin.

"Our next story is a real adventure / romance. Charles Carson, known to the world as prolific romance novelist, Carson Edwards, was on a ski trip at Black Mountain ski lodge, on a bit of retreat to begin writing his next novel when something extraordinary happened. He witnessed another skier go over a cliff and fall down the side of the mountain. Her name is Elsie Hughes and she is here with us this morning as well."

Robin:

 _Good morning!_

"Good morning!" Charles and Elsie replied in unison.

Robin:

 _This is quite a story! So, you were both staying at the Black Mountain Ski lodge when the accident happened, correct?_

Charles:

"Yes. I was there thanks to my publisher on a sort of writing sabbatical, preparing for my next book."

Elsie:

"And I was there for a bit of a holiday."

Robin:

 _So Elsie, tell me what happened that fateful day on the slopes?_

Elsie:

"Well, I had gone out skiing earlier that afternoon. I love to ski and I've always been quite good at it. It was a gorgeous day and the snow was perfect. I had a great afternoon skiing and a little after six I was headed down the mountain to the lodge. About half way down, in a rather tricky section, one of my skis came loose. It was just before Dead Man's Fall. I managed to make it a few meters balancing on one ski, but the curve was too tight and I plummeted off the cliff. Funny, I remember thinking how beautiful the view was as I went over the edge and that's all I remember clearly until waking in the hospital."

Robin:

 _And so, Charles, that's when you spotted her, correct?_

Charles:

"I was several meters behind her, and I had spotted her down below me. She has beautiful, auburn hair and it caught my attention. I saw her ski come loose and was immediately worried, knowing we were coming up to Dead Man's Fall. It all seemed to go in slow motion as I watched her plummet off the side. I got to the edge of the cliff almost immediately after she went off and watched her tumble like a rag doll down the side of the mountain. I truly thought she was dead. I took my skis off and began climbing down as fast as I could to get to her. She was unconscious and it was obvious her arm and leg were badly broken. I didn't have my cell phone, but she did have hers in a pocket, although the screen was smashed. I had to use her thumb to unlock it! I dialed emergency services and gave them our approximate location but the phone was badly damaged and shut off before I got confirmation that they had heard me."

Robin:

 _So, you didn't even know if they were coming to search for you?_

Charles:

"No, I didn't. I knew that it would be dark soon and I needed to keep us both warm. She had begun to shiver. So I did the only thing I could think of. I removed her coat and put it under us, then I pulled her up against me and zipped us both up in my coat. It was about five hours later when I first heard the helicopter. We were airlifted to the hospital."

Robin:

 _Elsie, I understand that Charles never left your side after that?_

Elsie:

"That is correct from what I've been told. He was the first person I saw when I first woke up. He was holding my hand. I didn't know who he was but I did remember his voice somehow. I just remember his lovely brown eyes and the big gash on his forehead."

Robin:

 _You were injured as well Charles?_

Charles:

"I cut my head on a tree limb climbing down, but it was nothing compared to Elsie's injuries."

Elsie:

"He's being modest. He required several stitches. It was quite ghastly looking and he was suffering from hypothermia. The nurses told me though that as soon as he was allowed, he was at my side and refused to leave. I would have died if it wasn't for him. He is a true hero."

Robin:

 _I have to agree. So, you were in hospital for several days and upon your release you went to stay with Charles at his home in Denver?_

Elsie:

"I did. I live in Denver as well, but my flat is a two story and I live alone. He was afraid for me to go back there alone and kindly offered me his guest room."

Charles:

"She never could have managed on her own. She wasn't able to go up the stairs. I have a large, comfortable home that is also wheelchair accessible. My mother, who has passed away now, had lived with me and the house was designed so she could get around in her wheelchair. It was really the best solution for her recovery."

Elsie:

"He has been ever so kind to allow me to stay there while I recovered."

Robin:

 _So, I understand you have an announcement to make this morning?_

Elsie & Charles:

"We do!"

Charles:

"Whilst up on the Empire State Building last night, I asked this beautiful lady to marry me and she said yes!"

Robin:

 _That's wonderful! I believe we have a short video clip that a bystander took of this momentous event! (cut to video) Oh that is just wonderful! Makes me get teary eyed. What a story the two of you have! We are so happy for you both! A true happy ending!_

Charles & Elsie:

"Thank you."

Robin:

 _So Charles, has it been a shock to have everyone suddenly know who you are after all this time of remaining anonymous?_

Charles:

"It has been a bit of a shocker yes. I've had to get a publicist and increase the security around my home. I've had a few rather unpleasant run-ins with paparazzi as well. But we're getting the hang of it now I believe, so I think it'll be relatively smooth sailing from here."

Robin:

 _So when can we expect your new book to out then?_

Charles:

"Well, that's been put on hold for a bit longer, but I'm shooting for next Spring or Summer. We'll see."

Robin:

 _Elsie, I understand you own a bakery in Denver?_

Elsie:

"I do, it's called Elsie's and it's run by my good friend Beryl Patmore. She's been a saint holding down the business while I recover."

Robin:

 _That's wonderful! Well, thank you both for coming on the show this morning. With all the craziness going on in the world today it's wonderful to get a feel good, happy ending story like yours. We here at GMA wish you both all the best._

Charles:

"It's been our pleasure. Thank you for having us!"

"And we're out." called the director. The technicians immediately began to remove the mics from Charles and Elsie as they stood.

"Charles, Elsie, thank you so much for coming on the show today. We really do wish you the very best!" Robin said, shaking both their hands. An assistant came and ushered them back to the green room so they could collect their things.

"Mr. Carson, Ms. Hughes, we've made you lunch reservation at Sardis. Just give them this card when you get there and order whatever you'd like. Thank you both so much for joining us today." the assistant said as she shook their hands.

"Oh my! How wonderful! Thank you so much!" Elsie replied, glancing at Charles with a big smile.

As they exited the studio there was a large crowd of people straining to see who was coming out. No one seemed to recognize him and he was grateful. Once out on the street Charles reached and took Elsie's free hand. "I'm thankful no one in New York seems to know how I am just yet." he said, looking down at her.

"I'd say after that interview your anonymity will be a thing of the past soon." she said, squeezing his hand and then bringing it up to her lips to kiss the back of it.

He sighed heavily, "Probably. Well, what shall we do until lunch? It's only 9:30." he said, glancing at his watch.

"I've always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty and I think there's a ferry that'll take us right by it." she said, looking at him hopefully.

"That sounds great! Look it up on your phone and I'll hail us a taxi."

"We need to go to Whitehall Terminal, please." Elsie said, once they were seated in the taxi. The driver nodded and pulled out into traffic.

Charles sighed heavily, running his hand down his face. "Oh man, am I glad that's over. I didn't realize how tense I was about it until it was over. I'm surprised she didn't ask any questions about me punching that photographer or the reasons why!"

"I'm relieved too. I'm very glad she didn't ask about Alice and Joe and my being arrested." she said, patting his arm lovingly. "And now the fun begins, huh? We can have a bit of a holiday and enjoy ourselves!" she said, leaning over and kissing him on the lips.

It was a pleasant, sunny day and the ferry ride across the river was lovely. They sat outside as they passed the Statue of Liberty, marveling at its size and taking photos together with their phones. "Excuse me." a young woman said to Charles. "Aren't you that couple that was on GMA this morning?"

"Uh, yes, we are." he said cautiously.

"Oh wow! How cool! You're my mom's favorite author. She'd be stoked to know I've met you. Say, can I have your autograph? I'd make a great Mother's Day gift!" she said enthusiastically.

"Um, sure." Charles said, shrugging at Elsie who stood there grinning proudly. The girl pulled a piece of paper from her bag.

"Make it to Dolores." He smiled and nodded, signing it _To Dolores, Best Wishes, Carson Edwards XX._

The girl thanked him with a kiss to the cheek making his blush furiously. "You're welcome." he replied, reaching for Elsie's hand.

"Your story is so sweet! Congratulations on getting engaged! Can I take a selfie with the two of you?"

Elsie shrugged, "Sure...why not?" They huddled together and she snapped the photo just as the pulled into the staten island port. They got off the ferry and walked around to get back on the one going back into the city. "Well, how about that. Your first autograph!" she giggled. "Don't go getting all big-headed on me now." she teased.

Charles grumbled. "Hmph. Not a chance. I've never understood why people want autographs really. It seems silly. I got an email from Edith." he said, holding up his phone. "She says she's had phone calls for more interviews."

"Oh? Who with?"

"She didn't say. I told her we'd talk about it when I get back." he said grumpily.

"Oh Charles, love, this is just something we're going to have to get used to."

"I'm not sure I want to get used to it, but I suppose you're right." he pouted.

"Come on now, let's put it out of our minds for now and have a good time, shall we?" she said, looping her arm through his. He smiled down at her, leaning over and kissing her temple.

"Indeed and I have an excellent idea for after lunch."

Their lunch at Sardi's was amazing...the wait staff second to none. They shared a decadent slice of cheesecake for desert at Junior's and then caught a cab to Central Park where Charles hired a horse and buggy for a ride through the park. They were still so full from lunch they decided to go back to the hotel restaurant and get a salad for dinner. Once back in their room Elsie's cell phone rang. It was Izzy.

"Hi Iz!" Elsie said cheerily.

"Hello love, how's your day been?"

"Wonderful! The interview went well, did you see it?"

"Oh yes, you two are quite the sensation in Denver now. They've been running a story on the two of you all day!"

"What?! Oh my...what are they saying?"

"Nothing bad. Not a word about Joe or any of that, just excerpts from your interview this morning and photo you the two of you on the ferry _captured by a fan_ they said."

"Really? Well that was fast!"

"Elsie, you've no idea have you? You two are trending on twitter!"

"On what? What does that even mean?" Elsie said, looking up at Charles who was desperate to know what she was talking about.

"Twitter Els...seriously, do you not know what it is?"

"Well I've heard of it of course but I don't know much about it and I'm certain Charles doesn't either."

"I don't know about what?!" Charles asked nervously.

"Look Els, get off the phone and download the twitter app, then type in Carson Edwards in the search, you'll see. Listen, you two need to be a little more incognito when you go out tomorrow. Buy some dark sunglasses, maybe a hat. I think you're going to need it. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I've got to get ready...I have a date with Richard!" Izzy nearly squealed.

"Oh Izzy that's wonderful! I can't wait to hear all about it!"

"I really like him Elsie." Izzy sighed. "But enough about me. Go download Twitter and have a look. Love you lots! See you in a few days!"

Elsie hung up the phone and looked over at a very anxious Charles. "What? Is something wrong? What did she say?"

"Something about twitter and trending, whatever that means. She said we need to download the app. Do you have it?"

He chuckled. "Are you kidding? I'm not into social media."

"Me either, but apparently we are all over it tonight." Elsie said, clicking download on the app. "Here, let me see your phone. May as well put it on yours too."

Once the app had downloaded and they figured out they needed to create an account, Elsie decided Charles should wait and she would do it first. "Ok, now I've got to come up with a twitter name." she sighed. "Oddly enough there's not another elsiehughes in the world." she chuckled. "Ok, there. I'm logged in and I have no idea what to do now." She fiddled with the app for a couple minutes, Charles hanging over her shoulder when she found the search bar and typed in Carson Edwards. The page immediately filled with tweets and photos of the two of them. The one taken on the ferry was there and one they didn't know anyone had taken of them pointing up at something on the street outside the NBC studios. There was also one of them hailing a taxi. Charles, look at the numbers under these. This one says 12.8k likes! How is that even possible?!"

"What is it?"

"It's a video clip of us on GMA this morning!" she said, her eyes going wide. "And look at this, the photo of us on the ferry has 6.4k, just since this afternoon!"

"Good Lord." he said, his hands on top of his head.

"We're a social media sensation! Izzy said we'd need to be low key tomorrow when we go out."

"How on earth is that gonna happen with these eyebrows and this nose? Not to mention the rather short lovely woman with a boot and cane walking by my side?"

"Who you calling short?" she said, pretending to be offended, folding her arms across her chest.

He leaned down and kissed her soundly. "You." he chuckled.

"I rather like those eyebrows and that lovely nose." she said, reaching up and pulling him down to the sofa where she sat. "We can do this. Lots of famous people do it every day. I mean, we're in New York for goodness sake. We're small beans compared to celebs walking the streets here."

"And just how many did you see today?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Well, they're obviously very good at being low key. Tomorrow we'll go out to the closest place and buy sunglasses and hats. Surely that'll help some." she said, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I'm exhausted and my foot hurts."

"You need to go on to bed. You've done way more than you should have, I'm certain."

"I think you're right. I'm going to have a shower and get in bed." she said, snuggling up to him. He reached over and pulled her tighter to him, tipping her chin up and kissing her deeply. "Mmm, I love you Charles."

"I love you too. Go on, get your shower."

Thirty minutes later she hobbled back into the sitting room. "My foot's pretty swollen. Think you can get me a bag of ice so I can ice it before I fall asleep?"

Charles eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Of course! Why didn't you say it was too much today?"

"Honestly, I didn't think about it. It doesn't hurt, it's just puffy. I've done more walking the last two days than I have since my accident. My therapist said it would swell sometimes. I'll go get propped up while you get the ice."

Elsie was sitting in the middle of her hotel bed, foot propped up on pillows, her reading glasses on the end of her nose as she scrolled through twitter on her phone. Charles came in with a baggie full of ice and a clean towel.

"Now then, you do realize that you need to lay down and have your foot higher than your heart for this to help?" he said, looking down at her as she looked up over her glasses sweetly. She nodded. "Right. Scoot down in the bed." She did as she was told. Charles grabbed another pillow and stuck it under her foot raising it up. "There now, that's better. Did you take some tablets?"

"I did. Thank you. Will you put my phone on the charger?" she asked, handing it over along with her glasses. "You take such good care of me. For the life of me I'll never understand why." she smiled.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and took her hand. "From the moment I pulled you into my arms on the side of that cliff, my heart was taken. I just knew...felt it inside of me...that I had found my missing piece. If you had died on that mountainside I don't think I would have ever been the same." he said seriously, looking down into her sparkling, blue eyes. A tear slipped out and he wiped it away with his thumb. "Where have you been all my life Elsie Hughes?"

She sniffled and smiled. "Apparently, waiting for you to show up." She pulled him down and kissed him deeply. "My very own knight in shining armour." He chuckled and kissed the end of her nose. "Rest. Tomorrow we have adventures to seek out." He said, against her lips.

"Mmm, I love you Charles."

"I love you too. Good night."

"Night." She was asleep in minutes.

She wasn't sure what time it was when she was jolted from her sleep. It was still dark outside and she had been in a deep slumber but her brain soon caught up with her surroundings and she realized she'd been woken by someone calling out. She sat up on the bed and stuck her foot into her boot quickly wrapping the velcro straps around it to secure it to her leg. She made her way to Charles' room and knocked on the door as she pushed it open. He was sat on the side of the bed, his head in his hands and looked up suddenly as she came in. "Charles, love...what is it? Was that you that called out?" she asked as she made her way over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He was shaking. "Charles? Are you ok?"

"Yes," he rasped, his voice still creaky with sleep. "Bad dream." He said, running his hands through his hair. "I was...back on the mountain and watched you go over...I raced down to get to you only...only you weren't…" he took a deep breath.

"You dreamed I died? Oh love, look at me. I'm right here, a little worse for the wear, but I'm here and It's down to you that I am." He nodded, squeezing her hand. "Shove over." Charles laid back down and moved over a bit. Elsie sat down, removed her boot and curled up next to him on the bed, her head resting in the crook of his arm, her hand over his heart. "Now, you close your eyes and rest easy. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." He kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you" he whispered lowly. They were both soon sleeping blissfully.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

 _This is is the final chapter. I have three more chemo treatments, five already behind me. I should be done November 19th, just in time for Thanksgiving here in the U.S. Then my double mastectomy and reconstruction is scheduled for December 14th. My treatment has worked perfectly and my cancer is now undetectable! I will always live with the possibility that it could return, but the chances once I have surgery are very small. I am not the same person that started this journey. I am stronger, in both my faith and my life in general. I never wanted to walk this path, but I am now a warrior and I am ready for whatever life brings. This is October and it is Breast Cancer Awareness month. Please, check yourself regularly and if you feel anything that doesn't seem right, don't stop until a doctor listens! My story would be so much different if I hadn't gotten a second opinion! Here's to the journey my fellow Chelsie fans!_

The first sound that registered was a gull laughing, then waves gently crashing against the hull, the rigging from the boat squeaking and groaning and somewhere off in the distance a bell clanged. She sat up, rubbing her eyes realizing she was alone in the bed, a gentle breeze coming in, blowing the sheer white curtain on the open window by the bed. She grabbed Charles' white button up off the floor and pulled it over her head, using the loo and brushing out her hair, rinsing her mouth and then walked barefoot up the steps to the deck. Charles was sat with his back to her, facing out to the sunrise, his curls blowing in the breeze. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing the side of his face.

"Morning my love." his deep voice reverberated through her and made her shiver.

"Good morning. My this is beautiful isn't it?" she said, taking the chair next to his as he leaned forward and poured her a cup of tea from the pot sat on the small table in front of him. She took a sip and turned to him and smiled.

"Beautiful," he said simply, leaning over and kissing her lips gently. "I still can't believe you married me. Is it really true?" he asked, merriment dancing in his deep brown eyes.

"Oh it's true alright, otherwise you'd have some explaining to do about last night." she grinned cheekily at him.

He shook his head in amusement. "I am the luckiest, most blessed man on this planet."

"Well if that's true, then I am the luckiest, most blessed woman on this planet as well." She looked out to sea as the sun finally sprang up out of the ocean into the sky, illuminating them in a bright orange glow. "This was the perfect idea for our honeymoon...absolutely perfect."

"I agree."

"So where are we sailing to today?" she asked looking over at him, her eyes full of excitement.

"Well, I thought we'd head toward Greece, so we'll get as far as we get, no rush of course, and then find a little town to anchor in for the night again. We've got all the time in the world. I don't have to do a darn thing for three more months now that the book is done."

"This is beyond anything I have ever dreamed of in my life Charles. I feel like a princess!" Her stomach growled loudly and they both chuckled. "A very hungry princess." she giggled.

"Well, let's get some breakfast going shall we?" he said, sitting his empty cup down and getting up. As Charles cooked eggs and toast in the small galley, Elsie sat staring off day dreaming about the events of the past few weeks.

 _New York City a few weeks prior_

On their last full day in New York, they'd passed a quaint little chapel tucked in amongst the skyscrapers just as a happy couple exited the doors. Charles and Elsie stopped, smiling at the couple, and Elsie called out "Congratulations!" The bride turned and when she'd seen Elsie and Charles standing arm in arm, she'd tossed her bouquet right to Elsie before hopping in a waiting cab with her new groom. Elsie stood there with her mouth hanging open holding the pretty bouquet as Charles chuckled at her side. She turned and smiled up at him and that was it. He'd grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the chapel.

"Charles, what on earth are you doing?!"

"Elsie, don't you see? It's a sign! I know this is spur of the moment and I know you'll think I'm crazy, but this is our last day in the city and...Elsie…" he paused and got down on one knee. "Elsie, will you marry me...right here, tonight?"

"Wha...tonight? As in right here, right now?" she said completely gobsmacked. "How? I mean, we don't have a license or wedding bands or…"

"I'm betting we can get all that here. These places are one stop shops. Elsie, I've had the big wedding. I don't need that again."

"Yes, I agree. Neither do I." she smiled slightly. "But...are you sure? You don't want your friends there? Because I can tell you Beryl and Izzie will be furious with me!"

"No, no...listen...we can get married tonight and then plan a big party to celebrate later with all our friends! It'll be perfect! They won't mind that will they?"

"I...I guess not. I mean, I already told them it wasn't going to be a big affair and that I'd like to have a big party afterwards so I guess that's not much different. I tell you what, if they can video the ceremony then it's a deal. I'll at least have a video to show them." she smiled.

"YES!" Charles cheered. "Ok, let's go talk to them and see what they offer." he said, pulling her further into the chapel.

As luck would have it, they were able to procure a license and purchase two beautiful wedding bands on the spot. They also offered tux and gown rental but they declined. They'd just come from dining at a lovely French restaurant and had dressed up for their last dinner in the city. Charles wore a lovely dark blue suit with waistcoat and tie and Elsie had worn an emerald green wrap dress that made Charles' knees go weak. Much to their surprise they even offered live streaming of the ceremony and after several frantic phone calls to Beryl and Izzy, they'd gotten them hooked up to the live stream and they'd watched Charles and Elsie get married on Izzy's phone. They exited the chapel two hours later happier than they had ever been in their lives. As they stopped at the top of the stairs to kiss, some passers-by yelled, "Congrats!" and Elsie turned and tossed the bouquet into the hands of a woman who had stopped to watch them.

"Just paying it forward." she grinned at Charles before he hailed a cab and they sped off for their hotel.

 _Present Day_

"Here we are…" Charles said, interrupting her thoughts. He sat the food down on the table and smiled at her. "What are you thinking? You had the most serene smile on your face." he asked, sitting down and pouring her some more tea.

"I was thinking about our wedding." she smiled, leaning over to kiss him sweetly.

"Happiest moment of my life." he replied, kissing her back.

"Oh? I would have thought it was your wedding night." she smirked playfully.

He chuckled, "Ah, yes...I do believe you are correct." he said waggling his eyebrows and making her giggle.

"The wedding party was pretty wonderful too." Esie said, taking a bite of her eggs and toast. "Mmm, you are a very good cook!"

"Thank you. Yes, the party was wonderful. Izzy and Beryl did a great job on the planning at the last minute."

"Yes, they did." She agreed. "Of course it helps that Beryl is an amazing cook and Izzy has exquisite taste. That vineyard was the perfect spot. I had no idea they hosted wedding parties. Izzy said she and Richard may use it for their reception as well."

"How about that huh? Richard proposing at our party in front of everyone? He doesn't waste any time. They've not even dated a month! He's lucky she said yes!" Charles chuckled.

"Izzy said, when you know, you know. I tend to agree with her. There was never any doubt of that was there?" Elsie smiled knowingly at Charles.

"Not really." Charles laughed again. "So, what about this new man in Beryl's life, Bill is it? You think he's a keeper?"

"I haven't decided yet, but he seems very nice. It does help that he's in the food business as well. They've a lot in common. I could see it working." Elsie replied, looking back out at the horizon.

"I hope it does. She deserves happiness. I wish all our friends to be as happy as we are." Charles said, laying his fork down. "Now, I'll just take these dishes down and get us ready to set sail." He leaned down and kissed her temple. "Oh I do love you Mrs. Carson."

She quickly turned her head and kissed his lips. "And I love your Mr. Carson. I really do love you."

Charles disappeared below to take care of their dishes and Elsie stood and turned on the radio. A few minutes later as Charles topped the steps a new song started playing and Elsie gasped, turning around and locking eyes with him. "It's the song Beryl played for our first dance at the wedding party!" Charles quickly walked over to her and pulled her to the center of the boat and into his arms to dance as _Love is an Avalanche_ played. She giggled. "I told Beryl you didn't rescue me from an avalanche but she insisted it was the perfect song."

"I agree. Your love washed over me unexpectedly, just like an avalanche Elsie. I was hopelessly lost in it. It's the perfect song." He whispered, kissing her neck.

"Our song." she whispered in his ear as they swayed to the song.

"Mmm, I think I found the title for my next novel."

 **THE END -** _ **for now**_ **;)**

 **Link to their song -** **Love is an Avalanche**


End file.
